Through Glass Eyes
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: -She watched and waited behind the forest border...to experience life on two legs instead of four...to finally meet the boy that she's come to love.- Rated M for possible violence, language and major Fluff. Inu/Kag
1. Kagome, A Wolf Who Dreams

First off, this story has been developing for quite a while in my head so I am going to get this started. I am tired of seeing and reading cliche stories that I sought to crate one that was out of the box and refreshingly unique. And in case you're wondering, I will continue to write **Into The Mist**, my other story so no worries. I want to see how far I can go with this.

This will be my first story involving(And forgive me my loyal readers...)the infamous Kikyou. (Please don't hit me-let me explain!) Now normally I wouldn't dream about including her. I am not a Kikyou fan by any means(as most of you may know). Even though I hate her guts, I wouldn't portray her as a whore or a slut. She's just cold and empty, that's it! But rest assured that there will be no-and I mean **NO** involvement between her and a certain hanyou(well in this story he will be a human).

As I previously mentioned, InuYasha will be human, and everyone else I may involve that is normally demon. But don't worry!-he will retain that gorgeous silver hair and deep golden eyes we all love so much! I will miss the ears though...

And on a last note. Always in my other works I have portrayed Kagome's eye color as a deep brown. Just my preference I never fail to mention. But in this fic, they will be gray. Just for this one story though.

This will be taking place in Modern Japan. Demons don't exist in this fiction. The wolves are regular animals, not demons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha we all know and love. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot(as always...sighs)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Kagome- The Wolf That Dreams

The forest floor was soft underneath her paws as she ran with only the grace a wolf could possess. Her breathing was even, her keen black ears straight ahead and nose always on alert for new scents on the wind. The surroundings were as familiar to her as her pack, since the day she was born so she knew the best routes for food, water and relative safety in her home.

When the she wolf recognized the surrounding area, she slowed down to a trot as she neared the border of her forest. When she saw the rolling hill beyond the full evergreen trees, she stopped and sat down. Her eyes then took in the life beyond the brown bark and ever changing leaves. There in the distance she could see a town, one that bordered her forest for decades. One where humans lived….

This was where she went when she wanted to escape, to find something more than just living the life of a wolf. As the wind ruffled her pure sable colored coat, the eight year old offspring of the alpha pair of her pack just gazed longingly below, her thoughts and unobtainable dreams of what she long desired taunted her; teased her. But she couldn't be dissuaded nor give up hope. There was a life out there, and the cause of that dream life was there.

Her ears flickered and nose took in the scent of her pack sister. She turned her head to see her litter mate come up to sit beside her. She knew what was coming; and she braced herself for another speech.

'_Kagome, why must you torment yourself? Why must you continue to believe that you could be something other than who you are?'_

The she wolf called Kagome eyed her sister. She was practically her twin. Kikyou was as black as she, with the exception of the white tip of her tail and a white mark on her forehead. Her sister had dazzling light blue eyes, eyes that held strength, courage and confidence. Kagome was sure when the time came, Kikyou would become the next alpha of the family. She just had that air about her.

'_I can't stop myself, Kikyou. I want to know, what kind of life; the life of a human, has.' _Her black ears perked up as the thought continued to fuel her passion. _'I know I have no chance in becoming a two-legged human. I know I'm a wolf, I realize that. But what's wrong about dreaming?"_

The near twin sighed, realizing that her sister was stubborn and was not one to give up easily. It was impossible to discourage her from those silly dreams of wanting another life, one that was downright foolish and dangerous.

But as Kikyou watched her pack mate, she took a good look at her, or more specifically her eyes. Out of all the wolves in their pack; who either had black, brown, hazel or blue, Kagome's eyes was extremely rare, an impossible shade of gray. They were as clear as glass, as stunning as the water that ran though the forest. It was hard not to see the passion, the desire and determination she had. And as clear as her eyes were, she couldn't understand her sister's fascination with the two legged creatures that threatened them.

'_Kagome, why must you insist that you could be a human? Those vermin do nothing but threaten our survival, endanger our home and make our lives a living hell?' _Kikyou stood up, demanding an answer; even when Kagome could easily pin her down as her dominant.

The gray eyed wolf let out a deep breath, unwavering of her sister's harsh stance. Despite her sister's possible future status in the pack, Kagome was the eldest of the first litter. She dominated both her and their other pack sister.

'_What happened six years ago, it's over and done with. I doubt that measly human even remembers you even risking your neck and hide to protect him.' _

That incident that was what sparked the beginning. She knew she should have let it go, as a wolf she was much of a threat to him as he was to her. But she felt what she did that night was something she couldn't let go of. '_That may be, sister.' _Her eyes hardened to a color that was hard as stone. And she turned to her younger pack mate. _'What I did that night, I have no regrets doing it! We may be wild, untamed and as the rumors say, viscous bloodthirsty beasts…' _She was growling, her teeth baring. Kikyou didn't back down, but she lowered her eyes and ears. _'I did was I felt was right! I couldn't stand by and watch that boy suffer. He would have died without my help!' _

Blue eyes raged with defiance, angered because of her sister's stupid inability to see what she already had. _'Are you listening to yourself? You are a wolf! Not a human! What's done in the past is left in the past! You have no need to continue this foolish fantasy and accept once and for all that you belong here, and not in a world where that human boy you are so in love with is!' _

No one else in their pack loathed humans as much as her sister did. Kagome did agree that they were a big threat to them. All their lives they have been avoiding the creatures that were more dangerous than few of the enemies they had. But what Kikyou said, about falling for that boy, who was nothing but a wonderful memory, that's was where she nearly lost it. _' You have no idea how I feel about that. You have no idea!'_

'_You were there until the very last moment! You didn't want to move from his side!' _

The truth struck her more than she would've liked. It was none of her sister's business! _'So what? I am entitled to feel what I want to! You have no authority to decide on my choices or whether or not I should regret them! Have you no compassion, dear sister?' _

'_At least I know my place in the pack. I know who I am and I am proud of it!' _She was snarling now, her body tense and ears flat against her head. _'Unlike you who continues to believe in being something you can never be!' _

Both sisters were in a stare down. Muzzles revealed razor sharp teeth, ears were pinned back and tails lifted in a threatening manner. Snarls never ceased as the two stood their ground.

Kagome really cared for her sister, but she was the only one to ever push her buttons this bad. Kikyou was one to always tell her how lucky she is with her life and that she had a safe place in the pack. Kagome, as well as Kikyou were pack mates of the same litter and the gray eyed pup overtook her two sisters and became dominate over them. Once happy as sisters can be, after the incident six years ago, the two had been at each others throats, literally, ever since.

'_You're lucky you weren't thrown out of the pack for that stupid stunt you pulled! That was something unheard of, not to mention it was downright dangerous and insanely outrageous! I don't know why Father and Mother even tolerated that behavior!'_

Her snarls were growing in volume, sick and tired of her sister berating her for something she wasn't even involved in! _'Why must you continue to challenge me, sister? You weren't there! I don't know why you can't just leave me alone about this! I've heard enough over the years and I am growing rather tired of your constant refusal about accepting what I felt was right!'_

In what was going to be another blood drawing fight, a distant howl was heard in the distance. Twin ears tuned into their alpha male's recalling howl, to summon them back to the pack. It was not an option to disobey the alpha leader. Then another howl was made, the alpha female joining in. When the alpha pair howled, all members knew that it was time to head back, to go and hunt in the dwindling daylight.

Kikyou stepped back and regained her composure. _'Someday, you'll regret everything sister. Just wait and see!' _And with that, her eight year old sister turned tail and ran back in the wood.

As soon as her near twin sister was out of sight, Kagome's glistening grey eyes instinctively turned towards the town beyond the hill. Kikyou's words always wounded her, merely because she knew that her sister's words were true. She was just a wolf, trying to survive harsh realities. And the boy of her fantasy was a distant memory, a human. But one that changed her perspective on life outside her home. With one last fleeting look at a faraway dream, she too ran back to rejoin her pack; one that was her family.

* * *

A while later, the distinctive smells of her family were stronger as she drew closer to the clearing where she left them. She leaped over logs, dodged obstacles and ran as swift and graceful as only a wolf could. The smells on the breeze directed her back to her pack, safe and sound.

All heads looked up to see the remaining missing member and acknowledged her presence. Kagome immediately spotted the alpha pair and went right up them. Being a subordinate, she knew to submit and maintain her position in the pack.

The Alpha male was her sire, and was easily distinguished. Her and Kikyou were the only pups to inherit his black coat. His equally dark eyes held authority, power, and strength over every member and wasn't one to be questioned or challenged. He wasn't the alpha for no reason. He exuded dominance, big and burly as he was. Being in his prime at 15 years of age, he was one that few outsiders dared to challenge.

His mate, the alpha female and her mother, was a smaller wolf of 12 years. She was beautiful, her coat a sleek combination of gray and brown. Her eyes were a piercing hazel that held love and protection to her pups and pack members.

The eight year old went to lick the muzzles of her parents, both in greeting and known submission.

'_Kagome where have you been?' _Her mother known as Masako asked as she licked her daughter's canine face.

Grey eyes spotted her sister, who laid quietly by a tree, paying no attention to anyone. _'I'm fine, mother. I just needed a run.'_

'_Just be careful pup.'_ Akio, the alpha male warned. _'If there is any danger, you must let us know.'_

'_I understand father.' _

Just then, a force knocked her down. They rolled playfully, nipped and licked in greeting. Kagome knew those yips and barks anywhere. _'Rin!'_

'_Big sister!' _A dark brown tail wagged happily. _'Why don't you ever let me come with you?' _Both wolves sat up. _'Being around Souta, Shippou, and Shiori is starting to drive me crazy!'_

Rin was her other litter mate, her other pack sister. She was one of the most high spirited wolves in their family. Her deep brown coat shined in the sunlight and glowed silver at night when they went to hunt. The younger wolf's eyes were a rich mahogany brown, a shade lighter than her coat. Rin was the smallest pup of the litter. Despite her size and thin frame, she was strong and wasn't to be underestimated.

'_I told you before Rin, I need the runs to clear my head.' _She took a moment to scratch her left ear. _'Besides, I don't think you would want to walk in on a fight.' _

'_Oh, Kikyou bothering you again?'_

'_What else is new? She has no other motive than to chastise me and my "stupid" choice six years ago.' _Kagome yawned and looked through the trees to catch the colorful rays of the dying sun. _'I wonder, why can't she let me be? Why does my saving a human life irk her to the point of invoking me to a fight?' Doesn't she know that I can't forget what happened?'_

"_Yeah, Kikyou is quite harsh about it.' _The younger she wolf turned towards their sister and laid down. _'Can you blame her though? I mean really? She was petrified when all those hunters came with those terrifying looking guns when we were still weaning pups. And nearly avoiding being killed, she's come to despise anything associating with humans. Her fear and hatred has hardened her to become merciless and cold, close-minded.'_

'_I suppose you're right. But still, I won't give in to her viscous words because I did something that made me feel not like the predators they make us out to be, but a creature that has a heart, big enough to protect a a boy from near death.' _Kagome's gray eyes focused on the younger wolf. _'That night something changed me. It was like I was reborn. That cold frosty night brought me to that human boy for a reason. I was meant to protect him.'_

'_You know I won't judge you like our sister. But Kagome you must be careful. If you get hurt, there's going to be hell to pay. All of us know your fascination with that boy and it can't be denied that if you were to ever leave the forest because of that human, mother and father could expel you from the pack forever.'_

Kagome was fully aware of that. She stretched her long body and shook her body to rid her coat of dirt. _'I know Rin. But I will be careful. I can fully take care of myself if I have to.'_

Rin had to hand it to Kagome. Not only was she persistent and stubborn but she was also one who knew what she wanted. She was independent, intelligent and strong enough to live on her own if there ever was a reason to. But she would support her sister, despite whatever her choices were. _'I have faith in you, big sister! Besides they way you talk about this human boy, you must be in deep.'_

For a wolf, developing feelings for a human was impractical and completely unimaginable. It would only lead to trouble. And for the graceful black, glass eyed she wolf, it was something that she couldn't express clearly enough. She still didn't comprehend herself why she has to feel such deep feelings for a boy that she saved from death six long years ago. But they were there, haunting her and exciting her. In her dreams she imagined herself as a human girl, running away into the arms of an aged progression of that boy. Even though she had to embrace the life of a wolf, that didn't mean she couldn't visualize and hunger for a human life.

* * *

Now as the sun faded, turning day into twilight, the pack was now gathering for the evening hunt. With the Alpha pair in front, they led the way deeper into their home, with the omega pair bringing up the rear.

Kagome walked alongside Rin and two of her younger siblings. Her only brothers from the second litter her mother birthed five years earlier. One had a blackish brown coat, with the same colored eyes as Rin. Souta was the bigger of the two and often played around with his hyper brother. Shippou has an unusual coat coloring. It was a rich tan, a mix of orange and white. His tail was the fluffiest and was often wagging. It was adorable to say the least.

A little ways behind them, Kagome spotted the third pup. It was the youngest she-wolf of the pack. She had the rare white coat when none of the her family did; if you didn't count the white markings on the various coats. And her eyes were the same shade of Kikyou's, a sparkling sky blue.

And behind the silently fuming Kikyou, were the omegas of the pack. They had the lowest ranking and therefore had the least amount of privileges. Kagome had heard the story about them. They were her mother's only remaining pack; her brother and sister. The twin gray wolves and her mother traveled together until her father came and dominated the small group. He then bred with her mother and thus started a brand new pack. That was nearly ten years ago.

Almost all pack member stopped to sniff the air, to catch wind of prey. It was the alpha pair who decided that there was something less than a mile away and they were going to pursue it. The strong pack of ten then started to run, eager to catch their evening meal.

Kagome ran swiftly as she could, nearing the scent of their dinner. Her human dreams could forever haunt her, but she knew that she was a wolf, first and foremost. And nothing could change that. But, as she often wondered, if there was a way to become a human, would she take it? To catch a glimpse and possibly meet the boy she saved that fateful night?

'_Yes. If there ever was an opportunity, to live life on two legs rather than four, I would take it. But…would that mean I would be leaving my only family?'_

As she moved rapidly while she wove through endless trees with her pack, her thoughts racing through her mind, she wouldn't even begin to suspect that her deepest wish, was on the verge of becoming an impossible reality.

* * *

Well how was that for a start? I try and make it as realistic as possible. Do you know who the boy is...? And what's this incident they are referring to? You'll have to wait and find out when the boy is introduced(I think we all know how it is...) Until next time...

Sayonara!


	2. InuYasha, A Boy Who Remembers

Wow, I loved how much feedback I got just for the first chapter! Thank you so much!

darkangel0212- Thanks for the review-and being the first! LOL!

avatarneytiri- I'm glad you enjoy this story! And thanks for the fav!

Kaji Ganjou- It's been in my head for a while so I thought I could see who I could come up with! Glad you're enjoying it so far!

inu'sgirl4ever- A loyal reviewer! Thanks so much for taking the time to read it! I love seeing familiar names!

LovesDepp- Thanks! I can't wait to see what I can come up with! Sometimes, I even surprise myself! LOL!

Spider's Eternal- Hope you keep on reading! I appreciate the complement!

Coka Cookie Cola- Another loyal reviewer! And you guessed right! I wouldn't have anyone else with Kagome! Inu/Kag for Life! LOL!

Storylover's 91- Thanks for the lovely complement! I try my best every chapter I write! Hope you continue to like it!

REVOLUTION 25- Never heard of that song...it sounds neat though! Glad you love it!

froggy- I was/am aiming for different! Thank you!

Here's another chapter! A little shorter but I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha, Kagome or anyone else. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: InuYasha, A Boy Who Remembers**

_It was cold._

_It was dark._

_It was frightening._

_And he knew he was in trouble._

_It was way past the sunset and soon the forest that was known for its wolves and their viciousness that hunted at night, became pitch black so it was hard to see anything in front of him._

_Dressed in only a shirt, blue jeans, and worn sneakers, he was shivering from the bitter cold as he tried to navigate his way back. He winced every time a branch would scratch his bare arms or would hiss in pain when he tripped and fell on rocks and twigs. But he would always stand back up, praying to Kami that he would make it out alive._

_He remembered how he got into this mess in the first place. A group of boys around his age from his school dared him to go into the woods and come back out alive; without any help or guidance. He knew he should've said no, since he heard about the wolf packs that lived here. He was the new kid, and so trying to prove himself, he went in. Now he cursed his stupid pride for being lost and taking that stupid bet in the first place. _

_He was lucky there was a sliver of moon, the only light that made it a little less frightening. It was still pitch dark though. And the way he was going, cold and lost as he was, he knew he probably would be extremely lucky if he made it through the night. It could get pretty cold up here near the mountains, sometimes dropping below freezing._

_It seemed like hours since he'd been wandering around. He knew well enough if he want to sleep in this cold weather, he might never wake up again. But he was tired, hungry, cold and getting weaker the further he went. He was numb to the scratches and bruises on his body now. All he wanted to do was lie down and close his eyes. _

_Deciding that he better stop or else he would never be found, he stopped and fell onto his knees. His arms were wrapped around his torso to prevent anymore warmth from escaping. He shivered violently and he hissed because it was so unbearable and so numbing. He fell to the ground, trying not to sleep even though he wanted to. Images and ideas kept coming to his mind to keep him awake. Images of his mother, his old home, the new school he wasn't fond of, the tales being told about the wolves…_

_Just then he heard some crunching followed by heavy breathing. Since he was lying on his back, he cracked open his eyes to see a burly dog-like figure walking towards him. _

It's a wolf! I'm as good as dead!_ He thought. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the inevitable. _

_But when he didn't feel sharp teeth or hear deadly snarling, instead he felt a cold nose sniffing him all over. He braced himself, prepared for the worst should this wolf decide he was an easy meal. His sleepy eyes opened again and came face to face with the wolf. _

_This wolf was small and by the looks of it, a female wolf. For a moment his eyes met the canine's, and was shocked to see his own reflection. It looked like eyes of crystal clear glass, like a mirror almost. But then he saw that she didn't possess any hostility towards him. Her eyes were soft, canine, different. _

_The next thing he knew he felt a weight on his body. The she wolf was covering his body, as if to shield him from the cold! Her head rested just below his on his chest. The she laid still, calm. His whole body did feel warmer and with some renewed hope that he would make it through the night, he shut his eyes for the final time that night. _

_He heard voices, very faint voices… his golden eyes woke up to gray skies. A smile formed, a relieved one that he had woken up and hadn't died in his sleep. His head turned to the wolf that helped him. She was still there but now, she looked alert. Her ears were erect and eyes focused. Not only did she have incredible eyes, but her coat was the darkest black, like the midnight sky. No wonder he didn't see her well last night. _

_A howl then ripped from her throat, a smooth deep howl that would assuredly catch attention. It was a beautiful sound to him. _

_When she finished, she started to run after making sure that he was still alive. But she stopped and turned to look at him. He looked right back at her, saw her glassy eyes and knew that he would remember them, them and her howl. _

_He could hear voices coming closer, knew that there was help coming. When he turned towards the female wolf's direction, he only a glimpse of her before she completely disappeared into the woods. _

_

* * *

_

The annoying shrill of his alarm clock woke him up. He grumbled and finally found that stupid contraption before throwing on the floor, completely destroying it.

Lying in bed for a few more minutes, InuYasha violently tossed his sheets aside and sat up. He stretched his arm muscles and his back before letting his feet touch the soft thick carpet. The 20 year old scratched the back of his neck as he walked into his bathroom for a shower.

After he shut the door so his roommate next door wouldn't hear him, he took off his shirt exposing his defined muscular chest and lean abdomen with a six pack. His skin was a beautiful tan, making his natural silver hair stand out. He looked in the mirror, to see his hazy eyes that were a deep yellow-what his mother called, "sunglow yellow". He turned on his faucet and splashed cold water on his face.

_Cold…_He stopped and looked at the mirror and his own reflection. _The mirror and the cold…like the dream…_He hadn't thought about the event in years. It was one he rather wanted to forget. But he did remember that wolf, the one that saved him from freezing to death.

_That wolf had the same color eyes, like a mirror, like clear glass…and she protected me from the cold…_That was over 6 years ago, when he was only fourteen years old. If it wasn't for that one wolf…he would be dead now.

He shook his head, deciding to dig deeper into it later. He had classes to get to. After stripping completely, he hopped into the shower to get ready.

After a half hour, dressed in blue jeans, a clean red and black shirt and signature red jacket on his shoulder, he grabbed his bag and headed into the apartment's small kitchen, where he saw his roommate still in boxers browsing for a meal.

"Didn't sleep a wink, huh?" The 20 year old asked, checking the time on the wall and decided that he had time for some eggs and rice.

His roommate glared his deep blue eyes at his silver haired friend. He yawned loudly and decided to grab the carton of milk. "Yeah… plus I was studying for the midterm all night." He opened the milk carton and started to gulp it down.

"The midterm is in two weeks! And you study at the last minute?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he cracked two eggs and began heating the rice.

"Hey man, give me a break. I have to hear from Sango too so don't rub it in." Miroku wiped his mouth and put it back in the fridge.

Inuyasha sighed and glanced back at his sleepy eyed friend. Miroku was a really good friend; his first friend when he moved into town with his mother. It's been over six years now. His friend was one that decided to date and kiss now and cram for major tests later. At least his new girlfriend Sango kept him in line.

"Sango will beat your ass if she finds out about that one chick that kissed you last night."

"Now that was an accident. Koharu came onto me, she was drunk!" He sat down and started to devour an apple from the basket on the dinner table. "And I know that Koharu is friends with Ayame, who knows Sango…so that's why I'm feigning a cold for today. Hopefully Sango will take pity on me if I'm ill."

"She's not stupid, Miroku." Inuyasha grabbed his plate of finished eggs and a scoop of rice and walked to the table, already eating. "_When_-not if-_when_ she realizes what happened last night and that you're not really sick, I'll be surprised if you're still alive when I get back."

Miroku only sighed and slammed his head on the table. He could only imagine his girlfriend's glaring brown eyes and how terrifying she could be when she was angry. And she had a mean right hook, too. He groaned, sounding pitiful to Inuyasha's ears.

The Taisho boy could only chuckle and did know what Sango was capable of. He did feel sorry for his best friend. Sango Hidaka was a woman that was tough, didn't take shit from anyone. She knew karate, tae kwon do and judo. She could whip anyone's ass, including his. But she also was understanding-most of the time, and an excellent friend he could depend on. She and Miroku were his closest friends, ones that understood him and were able to help him when he was down. He was lucky indeed.

After checking his watch, he gulped down the rest of his breakfast and put his dish in the sink. He snatched a water bottle for the road and grabbed his bag. "I'll be sure to tell Sango every detail when I see her in class."

"You do that and I'm dragging you down with me!" Miroku threatened from his pitiful position on the table.

InuYasha chuckled evilly, slid his shoes on and shut the door behind him.

* * *

He reached the local college in fifteen minutes flat. It was a small two story community college that offered many classes. When the boy parked his sweet ride, a red mustang with jagged black and silver stripes on either side, he got out and headed into the building.

When he reached his first of three classes, he spotted the subject of this morning's conversation. The 21 year old woman was holding her cell phone, glaring dangerously at the screen. InuYasha cautiously sat in the desk next to her, probably knowing why she was pissed.

"That stupid blockhead! Why won't he answer his goddamn phone!" Sango growled, her grip so tight he thought the phone was going to break. "I know he isn't sick, and I know about his "kiss" with that airhead Koharu! Once I see him, I'm going to make sure he doesn't move again! I will beat his lying ass until he is black and blue!"

While he feared for his life, he knew Miroku was in deeper trouble. Sango was pretty ferocious. "So you found out, huh?" InuYasha asked wearily, setting his stuff down.

"He thought I wasn't going to hear about it! Did he say he was playing sick today?" She demanded, her blazing brown eyes wanting answers before she too decided he was next on her kick-ass list.

"He might've mentioned it."

She growled loudly and slammed her phone down on the desk, hard. "He is dead meat the next time I see him!"

"You know Sango, before you beat his ass into the ground, why not spar with me to get some anger out? That way you won't completely kill him."

The girl stopped, as if taking that in. She let a few deep breaths out before turning towards him. "As long as you don't mind getting your butt whipped."

"Bring it on!" His challenging smile brought her a smile too. They often sparred in karate, a sport they were both excellent at. They were evenly matched almost and sometimes it was hard to declare a winner. But Inuyasha wouldn't ever intentionally hurt Sango. She was a tough opponent, but she was also a wonderful friend.

* * *

After the sparring match and done with all their classes, Sango went to pay a 'special visit' to her ill boyfriend while InuYasha decided to drive, away from the possible danger zone.

On a cool and calm cloudy day such as today, InuYasha loved to just drive into the countryside and clear his mind. Even though he loved his friends, the 20 year old wanted some peace and quiet now and then. He drove along the edge of the wolves' forest, the one where he nearly died in. He made it a point to never venture in there again, but that didn't he was scared. He wasn't; just smart and more cautious now.

_Why did I dream that last night? I haven't thought of that in years_! _But I do remember that one wolf…and I know I'd recognize her if I hear that howl again. That's one thing that won't change. _Because of that incident six years ago, he wanted to major in wildlife conservation. He would be able to study the wolves and other wild creatures that inhabited the woods. If only he could see that female wolf again, her coat as rich as sable, her eyes as beautiful as clear water, one that saved his life.

_Not all wolves are horrible. I know that for a fact. _As he drove along the dirt road, he would often gaze into the densely covered forest. It looked so calm, gentle but one that housed the wolf packs that were said to be a threat. He didn't know if it was true, but one thing he did know, was that one wolf, one black wolf that had eyes that now haunted his mind, was a creature that wasn't a viscous beast .

_I wonder if I'll ever have the balls to go back and see if I can find her again. _

_

* * *

_Well, how was it? Now that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are introduced, things will get rolling here!

**Next chapter:** Wolf Turned Woman(hint hint)

Hope you liked and tell me what what you think! Anything will be helpful!

Sayonara!


	3. Wolf Turned Woman

I am glad to know that this story is getting popular with each chapter! And I would like to say thanks to everyoen who reviewed:

takowa- This chapter is longer than the last, so I hope you like! And thanks so much for thinking this story as unique. That is what I'm aiming for!

Wolfy the snow wolf- Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you keep reading!

anime-patriot- Thanks so much for your opinion! I worked hard on this and I hope to have you support!

Blue229101- Thanks for you opinion!

Cola Cookie Cola- Hopefully all your questions are answered in this chapter! And can't wait to hear what you think of it!

Inu'sgirl4ever- Your review made me laugh! I'm happy to see you're enjoying this story so far!

Kaji Ganjou- I very much liked your ideas! And yes, I do have some of them...you'll just have to wait and see, and read for yourself!

purduepup- Wow what a long review! Glad to see you back! And thank you for telling me what you think about it! It made feel more confident to keep going!

Let's see what you all make of this chapter. This one was fun to write! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**...We all know by now only Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to InuYasha and co. The only exception is this plot, which belongs to me!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: From Wolf to Woman**

One of the great wolf packs of the Musashi forest were at rest by a running river. The wolf pack of ten held a unique family of wolves together, including one such wolf who felt desire to be human. The black wolf with startling eyes like glass was now currently drinking from the river beside her youngest sister, whose coat of pure snow white was the only one to exist in these woods. Their pack members were scattered throughout the clearing, taking a rest in the misty morning.

Kagome was silently lapping up water, content but alert with everything around her. Taking a quick break, she looked at her youngest sister who was trying to nap. Then she saw her only two brothers with her playful pack sister, Rin. Kikyou was laying beside a tree on the outer edge. The sisters still weren't talking after their feud from a few days before. Then she spotted her parents, the alpha pack who sat and laid with the omega pair. Despite their rankings, they were blood and would always be family.

The she wolf swished her tail back and forth and began to drink again. She had both front paws in the water, letting the current wash away dirt and stress. Her eyes were half closed as she drank, just trying to relish and enjoy the early morning hours. Early morning and near twilight were her favorite times of day, because that's when she could run to the forest edge to gaze at the nearby town, where that human boy lived.

The day started out misty, cloudy with no sun. There would be rain later on so the wolf pack stopped for the day until it subsided. The clearing was big enough to house them, with plenty shade and running water. And there was also berries should they be hungry later on. Hunting when it rained proved futile because all their prey were hidden and rain quickly washed away their scents. So it was best to stay put and rest.

_Kagome…_

Her black ears perked up at the sound of her name. The eight year old had never heard that voice before and so was confused as to its origin. And with her advanced sense of smell, Kagome couldn't smell anything different on the wind.

'_Shiori, did you hear that?'_

The youngest she wolf gave out a huge yawn before lifting her head to her. _'Here what, big sister?'_

Her gray eyes and black ears turned towards her pack. No one else seemed to have heard it. _'Never mind. Must have been my imagination.'_

The white wolf nodded, then she put her head back down and shut her stain glass blue eyes again. Kagome shook it off, deciding that it was all in her head and that she didn't hear anything at all.

_Kagome…_

_There's that voice again! Now I know I'm not just hearing things! 'Are you sure you don't hear anything Shiori?' _

Shiori looked up to her black wolf sister, who was now alert and quite tense. _'I'm quite positive big sister. Are you okay, Kagome?' _He baby sister asked, now concerned for Kagome's mental health.

The eldest pup looked around her again, eye out for any member who heard it too. She saw Souta and Shippou chasing Rin around, the oldest of the trio trying to escape the youngsters. Her twins sister still snoozed beside her tree, and the older adults stayed put and just talked. Now Kagome knew that it was a voice only she could hear. It really was in her head!

_'Shiori, I'm going to go ahead and take a run to clear my head. I'm not sure when I'll be back but it'll be soon, okay?'_

Now the white female stood up. _'Where will you go?'_

Kagome sniffed the wind. _'I don't know but I'll be careful.' _She stretched her whole body out before wading into the river. _'Just tell anyone who asks that I'm just trying figure some things out, okay?'_

'_Okay, I will.' _She paused, then said to her sister. _'I love you big sister, remember that. Everyone here does too.'_

The oldest pup looked back over her shoulder. _'I love you too.' _Then without another word she waded across the river and started running once she reached the opposite bank, disappearing from her pack's eyes.

* * *

_Kagome…_

The voice kept calling her name as the black female wove through trees and leaped over logs. It was like it was drawing her in, like it wanted to speak with her.

_I don't know what this is all about. But I got to know, why am I the only one who hears that voice? _Kagome thought. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest, exactly unsure what this was going to lead to.

After several minutes of running, when her breathing started to become heavy, she picked up the distant sound of running water. And the voice echoed louder the closer she came to it.

After a few more minutes, she slowed down to a trot once she heard a familiar roaring of only one of two waterfalls in her vast home. Kagome then picked up the scent of flowing water and thus was able to find herself in a bigger clearing than her pack, one which housed a roaring waterfall, one that was as silver as her eyes. The water streamed down from a rocky cliff into a large pool of crystal clear water, one so clear that you could see right down to the bottom.

It was a bit foggy here but Kagome managed to walk past the trees and proceed towards the pool. She could smell the array of flowers that grew here, the many yellows, pinks, and blues. Her paws just reached the northern edge of the pool, staring right at the waterfall. She looked around, waiting for something to happen. The only things she could hear were the water and the distant sounds of singing birds.

_Did I come all the way here for nothing? Was I only imagining it? Am I really crazy?_

_You most assuredly are not crazy, young Kagome. _

Immediately after hearing the voice, a white light suddenly appeared over the pool, blinding the wolf. Kagome backed off, closing her eyes and turning her head to avoid loosing her sight. After a few moments the light dimmed and Kagome was able to look up, only to see a magnificent sight that left her breathless.

There, floating above the center of the pool, stood the spirit of a woman. She was transparent but she still looked beautiful. The spirit had long black hair that went to her feet, waving and floating all around her in an imaginary wind. Her eyes were the color of the pool water, a beautiful shade of silver mixed with blue. Her outfit was of a pure green, greener than any tree she's ever seen. It was a kimono, one where the sashes blew in the imaginary wind as well. And at her feet, which couldn't be seen, was a wolf, similar in shade to Shiori. Its eyes were also white, indicating it too was a spirit. Its tail, which was long and silvery wrapped around its mistress and its own feet. It was a sight to behold for the sable wolf.

'_Who are you?' _Kagome whispered in awe_. _

_I am Midoriko- the goddess, the creator and protector of all wolves. _The spirit announced without opening her mouth. It was a mystical voice, one that held such power that it overwhelmed the mortal wolf.

'_Midoriko-sama.' _Kagome bent one front paw under her, her head down so she could bow before the wolf goddess. A wolf to stand before the mystical spirit that created their kind was unheard of. Yet, there she was.

_Are you the wolf who has a dream of walking among the human race? _

Kagome couldn't lie to the goddess. She would have to answer truthfully to any question Midoriko-sama asked of her. '_Yes, Midoriko-sama.'_ Kagome sat down on her haunches, tail wrapped around her with her ears lowered.

_Fear not, Kagome. I am not here to punish you for dreaming such things. Although I must admit your heroic act six years ago was simply astounding. No other wolf would have such thoughts about rescuing a human from the bitter cold._

'_I couldn't just let him die, Midoriko-sama. He looked so helpless and so…just so cold and lonely that I had to do something. I wanted to save him…' _Kagome defended herself, every word of it was pure truth and she wasn't ashamed of it.

The wolf sprit stood silent for moment, processing the young wolf's words. _In the many millennia that I have seen, no wolf had such a heart like yours. Yours is truly a remarkable one, Kagome. A wolf risking her life to save a human boy is unheard of. I have never seen a wolf with such passion like I have you. And I have lived long and well, watching over the many wolves that roam the earth. And of all the wolves I've seen come and go, you are one of the few that has such a strong heart, one filled with kindness and compassion. You go out of your way, despite what humans think of us, to protect a boy that most assuredly would have died if it had not been for you. But I must ask you this…why?_

Kagome took in all the words spoken, shocked that the highest authority of wolf kind would speak of her so admirably. _'Well, to tell you the truth Midoriko-sama, I am still not sure myself. If I had to be truthful, I would say the reason why I was so determined to save him…was because I felt such a pull towards him. I felt something stir within me that night. He was so beautiful and he smelled so good. I can still remember the scent of oranges…and just a hint of the pine and oak of the forest.' _She paused in her words, remembering who she was talking to. _'When I had to leave him when the humans came, I didn't want to. I wanted to stay there with him. And I remember the look in his eyes…curiosity, confusion, gratitude, and awe. His eyes reminded me of the sun, at sunset. They were different…he was different.'_

_I must say young Kagome, no wolf has ever spoken so passionately about a human like you have. You are truly a rare breed among us. You say that night made you want to see and live life on two legs for the first time, that just once you would want to meet the boy you rescued so long ago?_

'_I do, Midoriko-sama. I have dreamed of such a thing since then.' _Then Kagome's glassy eyes turned downwards to the ground. _'I know I was born a wolf. I am not naïve to not realize that. I have lived my eight long years as one. And yet, why am I so determined to want to see life through human eyes? Everyone else thinks it's just a foolish dream and that I should remember who I am inside. But I can't let it go, Midoriko-sama. I just can't give it up that easily.' _

Midoriko stared at the longing pup. It was true, she could feel and hear the honesty in Kagome's voice. To hold on to something that amazing and desirable for so long, she was indeed different in heart and spirit from her family. Or any other wolf for that matter. She wouldn't let anything dissuade her or change her mind about it. Kagome was a wolf with dreams…maybe unattainable and impossible to fulfill. But her heart spoke to the wolf goddess and realized that she longed for a life on two legs…to meet her human she rescued from certain death.

_Well Kagome, I must admit that you have spoken with so much certainty and belief that your heart and soul is begging for something new. _Her ghostly hand stroked her white companion's head, contemplating. _You are certainly one of a kind. And if you truly yearn for such a dream, a wish such as this, would you take it if I offered it to you?_

The black wolf's head snapped up, refusing to believe such a thing. Did she say she would grant her deepest desire? It couldn't be true! _'What exactly are saying, Midoriko-sama?' _She now stood on four legs, her ears and eyes solely focused on the wolf spirit.

_If you honestly want to become human, I could grant it to you. _Her voice then turned serious. _But you must realize and understand what will and can happen should you choose to do so. I can't just turn you human and not let there be any consequences or conditions._

'_Yes, I'm listening.' _The canine's heart pounded excitedly, unable to believe what was happening.

_Time will be on your side for a while. If you can truly adapt to living life through human eyes, you will become one of them in time. However, your body will be new and will try to fight against all that you will experience. You must overcome it if you are to remain as a human. Your abilities as a wolf will eventually lessen. Your eyesight, sense of smell, and hearing will become that of a normal human being. Although you will be able to keep your natural speed. _

'_So, it'll be like trying to remain as a wolf but in a human body?'_

_Yes. You will feel unbearable pain but don't let it overcome you. It will be a while before it will lessen and die out once you learn how to be one. However, once you are in the human world, if you were ever to step foot back into these woods, you will revert back into your wolf form. You would almost never be able to become a human being ever again.'_

'_So…I would be leaving my family? They would never forgive me if I became one their worst enemies. And they wouldn't accept me back into the pack.' _She lowered her ears. How would she able to cope with that?

_You must have faith Kagome. Your family could never hate you. Maybe resent you for your decision but never hate you. They will still be able to recognize you. Your scent wouldn't change if you went from wolf skin to human flesh. However, your unique human scent will linger on you should you decide to change back. And your heart that will beat as a human would be altered forever too. Never again will you be a full wolf. You would live in a wolf's body but possess a human heart that knows only one other life. _

Kagome was taking all this in. Should she become a wolf again, her heart would always be human. It was a lot to take in. She could live life on two legs, through human eyes and touch with human fingers. But she would be leaving her family behind, the only one she has. She couldn't abandon them, especially her sisters. But…Kagome quickly realized, it was a sacrifice she had to make. Nothing good ever came easy, and nothing came without consequences. It was common sense.

_I can see you are overwhelmed with all this information. Are you having second thoughts, young one?_

Glass eyes met silver blue. _I must admit, I never really suspected all the conditions that came with this. All the sacrifices, all that I would be experiencing, all the consequences I would be facing…it is overwhelming, yes. But no. I would rather choose to see life as someone different even once, than to never to know what is was like and regret it for the rest of my life.'_

Midoriko knew the wolf was thinking rather hard about this. But Kagome was determined to live with everything, even the guilt of leaving her family and the sacrifices she would be making. _I know this is something that isn't decided on so easily. I can see you are pained with leaving the pack but your passion to be human is more powerful. But like I said earlier, you are no ordinary wolf. _

The mortal she wolf sighed and sat back down. The consequences weren't easy to accept but if she wanted this more than anything, she would learn to bear it. '_Midoriko-sama, I want to be able to see what kind of life I would have if I did become a human. It will be hard on me…but I can overcome it. I always have and I can live with it. It will not stop me. My family will always be here, inside me as they always have been. But I don't regret my dream.'_

The wolf goddess smiled once more, not surprised at Kagome's ability to see things through and challenge anything head on. Her heart was truly stronger than she first thought. _Then you are accepting everything I am telling you?_

'_Yes I am.' _Kagome answered without a second thought._  
_

_Very well then._ Midoriko then started to glow, along with her white wolf who unwrapped its tail to stand alongside her mistress._ When I transform you, you'll be completely bare in a human body and you will no longer have a tail. You will retain your natural black color in your hair, as long and silky as your coat. Your coat will vanish, leaving you in human skin as pale as the moon. _

Kagome could see herself as such, having dreamed it so many times. _'But Midoriko-sama, how will I find the human boy? Would he be able to recognize me?'_

_The boy you speak of…_The white wolf waved her tail across the water, creating a still image of a man_; _one with the same silver hair and golden eyes. _He will not be familiar with you. He only remembers the wolf who saved his life. But the only clue he will be given as to your true identity will be your eyes._

'_My eyes?'_

_Yes, if anything he will know those eyes. But he will not be able to figure who you truly are. You must not tell him anything about it. Let him discover it on his own, and let him accept you. Your eyes are an extreme rarity, in both the human and wolf worlds. So that will help him. _

Kagome turned to look at the image, the image of the man who six years ago was only just a boy. Now, he was more enchanting to her. He was still handsome. The silver hair that reached his waist, his eyes that were the most brilliant and lustrous color. She could drown in those eyes and stare at his face forever.

_Also…_The wolf spirit continued. _You will be incapable of human speech. You will not be able to understand the human tongue either. All you will have is your wolf instincts. You are going to have to learn the basics of being human, it's like learning from the very beginning as a new pup. Basics such as motor skills; like using your hands and fingers, talking the way humans do, learning how to read, write and even eat as they do. All these you will have to learn and use should you want to walk among them. _

'_Wow…so I will be like a new pup again, except in a different body. I will have to relearn everything, but in the human world.' _If anything, she loved to learn. Kagome only hoped she could prove herself worthy of living life on two legs. _'And I will still have my instincts as a wolf?_ She asked.

_Only for a while. They will wane with time. Your mind will know, but in a human body it will be tough. At the beginning you will act like a wolf. Whimper and growl like one. You will not know anything of the human ways. So until you can gain the basic necessities and knowledge of the humans, you will only have your abilities as a wolf to help you. _Midoriko then began waving her hands, a sparkly mist forming around her. _Are you ready, young Kagome?_

Kagome stood up, her tail wagging unknowingly. _This is it, Kagome_. _Time to find out what you are truly capable of. I will find that human, learn how to be one and experience all that I can. 'Yes I am, Midoriko-sama.'_

_Should you ever need any help, I will be there to help you as much as I am able. Only you will be able to solve any obstacle or problem you may come across, but I will be there to guide you, should you need it. _The sparkly mist that she controlled began flowing towards Kagome. _May you be happy, young Kagome._

The black she wolf was being lifted of the ground, swirling beyond her control. Then slowly, she began to feel strange, a mystical strange sensation flowing throughout her body. Her glass eyes found the wolf goddess chanting and moving her arms around. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration. Kagome could hear the enchantment in her head now, her smooth voice echoing everywhere. The white wolf spirit then flew towards Kagome, went around her a few times before flowing back to Midoriko.

A sudden pain zapped all throughout the mortal wolf, making her howl in agony. It was excruciating, it was terrible that the wolf had no idea what was happening to her. She felt her body elongating, felt her wolf coat slowly peeling away. It became so intense, Kagome passed out.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the blurry image of the waterfall. She was colder now. When she tried to sit up, she was startled to see not her paws, but human hands! She raised both of them, her eyes wide as she saw them for the first time. She moved each individual finger, shocked yet amazed. Then she moved her hands back and forth, seeing pale human flesh. Then her eyes moved down to see human arms and eventually came across…her chest. There were two mounds of flesh, each with something pink and round in the middle. Her hands griped the new flesh, startled. Her hands felt the soft yet firm flesh and the newness of the pink nubs in the middle. It was quite sensitive she quickly discovered.

'_I..I really am a human.' _To confirm this, she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the pool's bank. And sure enough, she suddenly saw a nineteen year old woman staring right back at her. Startled, she fell on her back. Her heart was racing uncontrollably as her chest heaved. Wanting to see and make sure it was really her, she crawled over back to the back again, and tried hard not to back away. Instead, she stared at her own reflection.

'_Oh my Kami. It's true. I can't believe it!' _Her hair was long, sable as her wolf coat. It was the same texture as well. It fell all around her shoulders and framed her face. Her face was not long anymore, it was of a human woman's face. She knelt back on her knees so she could examine the new flesh. She watched herself as her hands came across pink lips, opened her mouth to see human teeth with incisors, a shorter nose, and across her eyes and eyebrows.

'_My eyes are still the same, like Midoriko-sama said they would.' _It was strange. Her eye color nearly matched the water, it was incredible.

Kagome looked down at herself, seeing more human limbs. She stretched her longer legs out to see them. She moved one leg up, testing her new toes and her foot. Then she tested the other. She was fascinated with how much movement she could get. She had more fingers and more toes than she did as a wolf. She looked back, this time with a fascinated smile and saw human ears on the side of her face. Her wolf ears that normally stood on top of her head, were now human on the side of her head. But the only problem was she couldn't move them like she usually could.

The wolf turned human looked all around her, examining her home from a human's point of view. It was bigger than she ever thought. Her wolf abilities and senses were still with her, so she could hear and smell everything the same way.

'_Now that I am a human, I got to find my way out.' _Once she was back on her hands and knees, she tried moving her new human legs, to stand how a normal human would. Once she was on one foot, she tried moving the other. It was really strange and totally awkward not having to walk and run on four legs. But she had plenty of perseverance and Kagome never gave up.

'_This is harder than I thought.' _She confessed after several attempts. She managed to stand and gain stability on one foot, but when it came to the other, she simply fell down again. _'It's like learning how to stand and walk on four legs again. Instead, now I only have two to support me.'_

After several unsuccessful tries, she finally came up with an idea. When she learned to walk as a pup, she had the help of a tree and her parents guiding her. Kagome crawled up to the closest tree and leaned again it. _'Now let's see if this will work.' _With one trembling hand, Kagome steadied herself and got on one foot like before. Then taking a deep breath, with both hands clinging to the rough bark, she finally got up on two feet, although not perfectly.

Her human hands kept her steady for a while. Her legs wobbled and trembled with the new strain. Once her legs stopped straining, Kagome took her first unsteady step. She breathed out a happy bark. _I took my first step! As a human! I am so happy!'_

Reminding her of her new vulnerable from, a cold wind made her human body shiver. Kagome used her new humans arms to wrap around her chest and torso. It was nearing the afternoon, and the possibility of a rainstorm made Kagome think.

'_I have to get out of here. I can find the nearest human road and see if I can get some help.' _With a helpless whimper caused by another cold breeze, Kagome started to walk away from the waterfall with wobbly steps. Her feet felt the sharp rocks, thin twigs and cold earth as she slowly gained ground.

And so, with a new body and all new challenges ahead, Kagome, wolf turned woman started her way to the nearest human made road, guided only by her nose and her still superb hearing.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I love how this turned out! Let me know what you think!

**Next Chapter:** Familiarity( who will run into who first?) Find out next time!

Sayonara!


	4. Familiarity

I love you guys! I'm so ecstatic every time I get a review for this story! It makes me grin like a maniac! And I would like to thank last chapter's reviewers:

Coka Cookie Cola- You'll just have to keep on reading! Thanks again!

purduepup-...Okay your review was off the hook, it had me laughing! I appreciate every compliment you said! Hope you keep on liking!

Inu'sgirl4ever- Your review was funny too! I know its frustrating when people have to wait for new chapters(I'm one of them)...but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks again for your support!

Hinata fox-demon- Glad to see(or hear...?) a new face! Hope you continue to read and like!

S0me18skittles- I know what you mean...I'm like that too, but I'm glad to see a fellow loyal reviewer taking a chance on this! Thanks so much and I hope you continue reading!

avatarneytri- Wait until you read the next few chapters...!

Kaji Ganjou- Happy to see people enjoying this...and thanks for your support!

takowa- You'll just have to read and find out...and thanks for the compliments! Once my fingers hit the keyboard, it's hard to rip them away! Including details like that just makes more sense to me, you have to give detail to make the story more fascinating.

Storylovers91- I'm happy you're enjoying this! And thanks for the "amazing writer" compliment! Nice to know my work is appreciated!

Shab- Happy to see a new reviewer! You'll just have to read and ride along with us! I'm sure you'll enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **Must we go through this every time?...I have no rights to anything or anyone except for the plot! Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Familiarity**

Since it was a Saturday and he had no classes, InuYasha took the chance to spend some time with nature, right along the edge of the wide and vast Musashi Forest although not close enough to venture into it. The weather wasn't what he expected. He was driving through patches of fog and mist. They were fairly common in these mountains so this was expected. Plus rain was forecast for today. He blew out a breath, causing his bangs to flutter and continued to drive onward towards his apartment in town; which was at the edge of the mountains.

He left that morning with Miroku, who was talking about numerous ways on how to get back on his girlfriend's good side. While they drove in his mustang to pick her up, his best friend was listing off ways that he could make it up to her. The past few days since she found out about the incident, Sango had been ignoring him. She wasn't even picking up on Miroku's endless calls of forgiveness. So they decided to go and hang out at the local town mall, which was pretty decent considering how small their town was.

Eventually after they picked up the fuming female, who refused to talk to her boyfriend but talked animatedly with InuYasha, they arrived at the mall where Miroku was determined to get Sango to forgive him. The girl could hold a grudge. The boy was at least thankful she hadn't broken up with him.

They arrived at a flower shop, where Miroku offered to buy Sango any bouquet she wanted. The 21 year old female couldn't help but give him a smile and chose a lovely bouquet of her favorite, stargazer lilies. Buying that for her meant Miroku was now forgiven and now that she has, he stuck to his girlfriend's side holding her hand and often kissed her cheek, which she attempted to playfully dodge. His hand never strayed to her backside, knowing she would retract her offer and throw the flowers at his head or worse, in the trash can.

The three headed out to have lunch at a local diner. InuYasha knew he was a third wheel and tried to avoid the reunited couple's lovable antics. Although he was happy for Sango and Miroku, InuYasha wasn't one for relationships. Every time he tried to date it ended up in disaster. Either he would accidentally do something stupid to cause the girl to leave or the girl would do something that would totally set him off- whining and complaining were among those. Or they would just give him inappropriate affection he didn't ask for and would dump their asses back at their front door. Even worse, Miroku arranged nearly every one of those blind dates. He knew his best friend meant well, but the 20 year old bachelor decided not to get set up ever again. When he found the right girl, he would know it.

After he dropped the happy couple-who decided to start making out in the backseat-which caused him to grimace, off at home, the two lovebirds decided to go for a walk and patch things up without him there. Needless to say, the silver haired adult was glad to hightail it out of there and headed off to a scenic view point up in the green mountains.

He spent some time just admiring the endless sea of rolling green. There was a breeze that cooled his flesh, made his hair wave around him while he stood there with his hands in his jean pockets. The mist that was descending on the forest made it look so peaceful and serene. It calmed his soul, made him forget the daily stress of his life. Thoughts about visiting his mother at her house later on and possibly cooking dinner for her came to mind. He could imagine his mother's violet eyes full of warmth and wisdom, her black hair lightly streaked with gray, welcoming him with open arms like every time he came to visit. She always gave him a reason to smile and it made his heart flutter. She would always help him with anything when he thought it was too personal for his friends to hear. Izayoi was a warm pleasant person, a woman with plenty of love to share. Although being without his father for years, she didn't let it interfere with raising her only son. InuYasha was her baby boy, always would be she told him. Another heart flutter.

Letting the foggy mist clear his raging mind, the college student took a few more moments to inhale the freshness of the woods the wind brought and look admirably over the green hills one more time. The solitary figure then got back into his car, turned on his heater and put a CD in to listen to on the way down. Then slowly down the winding road leading up to the scenic point, InuYasha began his journey back home through the misting rain.

* * *

The small spits of cold misty rain landed endlessly on her already frigid skin as Kagome walked slowly through her home and to the nearest road. She was already shivering, her hair was becoming plastered to her back and chest, plus the burning that came with her new human body was making it almost impossible for her to focus. Her gray eyes blinked repeatedly to clear away the water, so she could avoid running into trees and tripping over rocks and the slippery forest floor.

'_I'm so cold. My feet hurt from walking and my legs are staining enough.' _The black haired female leaned against a tree to catch her breath for a moment. _'I hurt all over.' _She could see scratches on her legs and all over her arms, but she rubbed her arms to try and keep any warmth she had left. Knowing she had to get to any road to get any help at all, Kagome took a few long breaths before pushing herself up and continued forward.

The mist grew thicker and the drips of water dropping from the leaves above landed more frequently on her the longer she walked. She wasn't stumbling anymore, her legs grew stronger each step she took and luckily her senses were still there, but only her hearing was useful in this weather. She tried to focus on any source of sound ahead. It was difficult when your head was pounding and you're being overwhelmed so much it was hard to even think. But this girl wouldn't give in so easily. She just had to get help, no matter how much she was hurting.

Sure enough, she cold hear distant sounds, faint but noticeable. _'Tires on dirt…tires on dirt! I'm almost there!'_

When she tried to run, she couldn't because of everything her new body was enduring. Her eyes nearly closed again and leaned against trees to gain her balance. Her shivering never ceased, her burning only intensified and the cold only made it worse. Through her eyelashes, she could see the trees thinning out and was able to see a slope. With exhaustion, her body close to collapsing, she staggered onward and tried to make it with blurry vision and heart racing with whatever adrenaline she had left.

She finally fell at the start of the slope. On her hands and knees panting for much needed air, her eyes rose to the crest and knew there was a dirt road up there. Only problem was, was that the slope was slippery and she no longer had paws to climb up without trouble. Plus there was mud and twigs and rocks hidden and it just looked treacherous. Sniffing back her desperation, Kagome wiped her clammy forehead, removing hair from her face and knew that she had no choice. It was do it or die. That was the life of a wolf, you either fight to live or you simply give up and perish. Without another thought, she started the seemingly hopeless climb up to her survival.

His windshield wipers were going as he made his way down the mountain. His tires were crunching on the rocky dirt road, causing a bit of a bumpy ride. But InuYasha handled it all in stride, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead despite the descending mist while singing along softly to whatever song was playing.

Inuyasha stopped bopping his head, his eyes turning serious as he drove into a thick patch of fog. He was straining to see the road now. It was getting thicker the further he drove down. He would be lucky if he didn't hit anything.

"Damn it. This is getting bad."

But as soon as he said that, he saw a figure on the side of the road, and suddenly it just collapsed.

After several near tumbles back down, Kagome was finally at the top, struggling to breathe while her body was at its limit. Not even a full day in a new body and already Kagome was struggling. Midoriko-sama did say she would have to overcome any pain if she wanted to stay human. Clenching her fist in determination and gathering whatever strength she could find left, the female slowly rose to her feet, which were drenched in mud. In fact, her whole upper body was grimy, dirty, and stinging from the cold. Wrapping her arms around her chest, Kagome walked not even three steps before her body decided it had enough. She didn't even hear the car's engine behind her when her eyes closed and completely blacked out.

Not believing what he just saw, InuYasha quickly pulled to the side of the road, parked and jumped out to see what just happened. He ran over and collapsed to his knees beside the fallen female. At least, that's what the body frame and long hair told him. He turned her over gently onto her back and was stunned at what he saw.

Lying unconscious, covered in dirt, mud and scratches, looking so pale and sickly, was a woman. Her hair was all the way down to her backside but was plastered to her body, as black as the blackest night. Her skin was pale as the snow but as smooth as satin, even when wet. He picked up her wrist to get a pulse, feeling her clammy skin causing shivers to go up his spine. He barely got a few pulses and lowered his ear to her mouth, and thankful got some straining breaths. Knowing she was still alive-although barely, the twenty year old took off his coat to put it on her, then gathered her up in his arms, feeling exactly how frail and ice cold she was. Cuddling her to his chest to get any warmth back, InuYasha rushed back through the misty rain to get back to his car. He had to save this woman before she got even worse…

* * *

Later that afternoon, the college student sat in a chair in his room, across from the mysterious woman sleeping on his bed. When he arrived back home, he took her in, washed her with a cloth as best he could without looking at her assets-even though it was hard not to; considering he was a male. He put her in one of his red baggy shirts he used for workouts, set her in his bed and tucked her in. That was nearly two hours ago.

InuYasha had his arms crossed, a million thoughts racing through his head at an alarming speed it was hard to keep track of them. His first question: who was she?

'_I've never seen her before. She must have been lost up there for sometime to get in this condition. And the fact that she was naked…'. _He felt a blush rise on his face. _'Leads me to more questions. I know there isn't anyone living up there in the mountains so why was she up there in the first place? Ah shit, I can't make heads or tails of this!' _His face went into his hands that rested on his knees. _'And her condition is even more confusing. How did she get that way and how long was she there for?' _The man could only sigh helplessly at all these unanswered silent questions. _'But I have to admit, she is rather beautiful. More beautiful than any other woman I've ever seen or been with. Her skin is so white and her hair so black, she's covered in scratches and bruises but she's so…mysterious. Just who is she?' _InuYasha looked back up and remained in his spot to watch her for any movement. He wouldn't move until she was awake.

First thing she noticed when she was starting to wake were all the mingling smells…her eyes shut tight before finally opening to seeing…many colors blurring together. And she also felt something covering her. Finally realizing what happened to her was real, Kagome sat up quickly, startling the man sitting silently about 8 feet away from her. Her gray eyes roamed the huge thing she laid on, feeling the softness of sheets and the sight of the red blanket resting at her waist. Then the woman looked down and saw she was no longer bare. She lifted the material up, sniffing at it. Finding that it smelled warm and comforting, Kagome tensed, sensing another presence in the room. Slowly, she turned her confused gray eyes to find…a man in a black shirt looking right at her.

"You're finally awake. Are you feeling alright?" InuYasha asked as he made his way to her side.

Kagome however, backed away to the wall; frightened and confused. She revealed her teeth, letting out a growl to keep that stranger away. And what's worse, she couldn't even understand what he just said.

'_This is all so frustrating! I can't even talk or realize what he's saying!' _Then, as she was about to let out a snarl as a warning, Kagome stopped. The smell of oranges…she sniffed her sleeve before looking back at the stranger, who had his hands out as a peaceful gesture. Then sniffing in his direction once more, the wolf turned human indeed picked up oranges and some strange rich smell unfamiliar to her.

'_Wait a minute..!' _A flash of a shivering boy-silver hair, pleading sunset eyes-no it couldn't be! _'This…this is the human I saved! It's him!' _Her body relaxed but her eyes remained weary and curious. '_That's really him! I don't believe it!'_

InuYasha stopped, understanding her fearful look but even more puzzled by the deep growl from her lips. She even revealed her teeth. He put his hands up, stating that he was no threat, that he was just here to help her. He couldn't see her eyes this far away but he could tell they were very light. But he knew she was scared, that's why she backed up rather fast. Then Inuyasha took in her rapidly changing expressions. He could see she was easing up, letting her arms fall to the side.

"I'm only here to help you." He approached languidly and respectfully to gently sit at the edge of his bed, just a few feet from the girl. "I saw you fall in the mountains and I took you here so you could recover."

She saw his mouth move and heard sound coming from his lips but that was it. Her eyes narrowed in self-irritation. But she looked at him, now only just feet away from her. At this distance, she could get a good look at him; see how he's changed over the past six years.

InuYasha soon discovered that she wasn't paying attention, or she was totally lost and didn't know what he was saying. _'I guess something really traumatic happened to her or something…and she's just a mute or-hey, what's she doing now?' _His eyes widened as she slowly crawled over to him, to look at him closer.

'_His scent hasn't changed. Nor has his hair or eyes… he's even more fascinating now.' _Kagome was taking everything he was into memory. Even her dulled headache and cooling burn from the transformation didn't stop her from viewing him. Wanting to examine the boy, Kagome got up on her hands and knees and dragged her heavier yet frailer body and moved up to just beside him.

InuYasha didn't know what was going on or what she was doing. She looked so curious and so awestruck that the college student remained where he was, deciding it best not to move should something happen. What, he didn't know. Maybe there was no harm in letting the woman kneel beside him, her face so innocent, so cute…

'_Did I just think that? I don't even know her and already I think she's cute…for all I know she could be a psycho!' _But taking one look at her hesitant moves and curious head tilts, he dismissed that thought. _'It's like she's never been so close to another person before…' _Then he got a close up view of her eyes, when she lifted her head to gaze at his face.

He froze. A brief flash of a sable black wolf with reflective gray eyes staring at him, then it zapped back to this girl. _'That was just freaky. There is no possible way a human could have the exact same colored eyes as that wolf; particularly the one who saved me six years ago!' _But he continued to gaze at her, her eyes as clear as crystal, reflecting like a glass, a mirror. He could even see himself in them. It was hard to tell exactly what this woman was feeling…but he would be lying through his teeth if he didn't think these eyes were the most gorgeous pair of eyes on a human he's ever seen.

Kagome remained seated, letting him stare at her…into her eyes. She could tell her was shocked, severely startled and even confused. _'Does he know who I am?' _But after a few seconds, she couldn't pick up any recognition, only severe puzzlement.

Regardless of that, after gazing into the eyes of the sunset, deep and rich in color, a hand lifted from her side to touch his face. She guess he was still in shock because after she finally touched his face, he didn't react. But suddenly, he looked sort of angry and went to grab her wrist. But as soon as he did, Kagome felt an electrifying jolt shot through her body. Two pairs of gasps sounded in the otherwise quiet room.

It was like that for a few minutes before Kagome let her hand feel the rough texture of his tanned skin. Her fingers graze his nose, went down to feel his lips, roamed to his eyes again in wonder. Then she hoisted herself up to his face level...

InuYasha was in a way, surprised at how soft and thrilling her touch was. It was a simple, curious and tender caress on his face. But the look he saw in her eyes, the warmness, the tenderness, the passion and mystery that swam in her watery pools, caused his heart to jump. The way her feathery touch grazed his lips…it was nearly impossible to stop his tongue from licking her digits. His grip loosened on her wrist letting his hand fall on his knee while her other hand clutched his shoulder. Then when she elevated herself to reach his eye level, his heart did a double jump. The woman was so close. She as invading his comfort zone, his space bubble. Usually the college man didn't let any of his dates get this close without pissing him off. So why was he doing nothing to stop her?

'_Hell if I know anymore. This girl's __just __so damn confusing!' _InuYasha noticed her hair that was curly from being damp around her shoulders and neck. And the way she was looking at him, she just looked so innocent he berated himself for wanting to kiss her fingers and touch her hair. Plus she kind of resembled a curious and confused little girl, wanting to know more about him. How could he think such thoughts about a woman that he was letting touch his face when he didn't know her name? When he just found her, collapsed on the side of the road; cold, bare naked and hurt? _'And I call Miroku a lecher?' _

Speaking of which, he wondered where he and Sango were. It was starting to rain outside so they would be heading back. But to where? Would it be here or Sango's? _'I hope to Kami it isn't here! If they see me with a partially naked girl with her hands on me, it'll be a long time before they let me live it down, if ever! No- It would be mostly Miroku. Fuck I'm so screwed!'_

While he battled his thoughts, Kagome felt his silver locks. She ran her fingers through a few thick strands, noting how silky and lustrous his hair was_. 'It's just like when I protected him. His hair's still the same.' _Then she took some strands and rubbed them against her cheek, then dropped the strands to her nose to sniff them. It smelled rich and oak like. It was like a soothing bath in a river, it cleared her mind and relieved her from any stress she was under. When Kagome's eyes opened, she realized that he was staring at her, both just a few inches separate from each other.

The mirror met the sun, both enchantingly beautiful but swirling with a lot of questions concerning the other. The former she-wolf suddenly felt the same pull towards him, just like six years ago. She was drawn towards him because he seemed so different. She wanted to learn more of him, wanted him to know how lost she truly was without him here. Kagome desperately wanted to know just who he was…and how he managed to make her fall that fateful night.

InuYasha was truly baffled about her sudden appearance and aberrant behavior towards him. But even so, the twenty year old felt his heart reach out towards hers, feeling a deep attraction to not only her body but to _her_. A sudden need to get to know her, protect her, shelter from everything burned within him. She looked so lost, lonely and scared, it was impossible not to want to help her. Not only was she the most mysterious person he's ever met but also the most gorgeous, most innocent looking woman with the deepest, glistening mirror-like eyes that seemed to think he was the most wonderful person alive. Of course this was so sudden it was still making his head swim, and it only worsened the longer he gazed into her pools of clear glass.

But unfortunately, the newly transformed she-wolf and the college student's private world was about to come crashing down around them…

* * *

Sorry about the cliffie! But I hope you all liked! Please tell me what you think! I am working on the next chapter as we speak! Thanks for reading!

**Next Chapter: **Strange New World(Here we go...!)

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	5. Strange New World

This is going really well! I never thought this story would be so popular, even in its fifth chapter! A quick thank you to last chapter's reviewers:

Coka Cookie Cola- Wait until you read more! Lol! It's going to get even better!

takowa- I know what you mean! Sorry for the cliffie! And I think everyone who wants major Inu/Kag action is a perv! *Including me..." But I hope you keep reading!

Inu'sgirl4ever- WOW, your reviews mean so much! Thanks for hanging along!

Storylover's91- Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews! Nothing but nice things to say!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands- A familiar face! Thanks so much!

Sailor Peach- I got that a few times by other reviewers...but thanks for giving this story a chance!

Shab- Your compliments are endless and so encouraging! Thanks!

purduepup- Always a long review from you! Long or not, I appreciate the wonderful compliments you give this story!

kawaiiemichan- Glad to hear that you enjoy reading this story! It means a lot!

Love all the support I've been given so far! Let's keep it up!

**Disclaimer:**...-_-' Why must we all go through this? I own nothing but the plot. The rest are owned by Rumiko Takahashi!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Strange New World**

They were too involved in each other to hear what was happening outside Inuyasha's closed bedroom door. If they did, they would have saved themselves some major embarrassment and plenty of not so inappropriate comments from a certain roommate.

"Hey Yash you in here?" The door slammed opened, causing both girl and boy to separate to opposite sides of the bed, one baring teeth in fear and the other narrowing his eyes at his nosy friend.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you damn lecher?" InuYasha seethed, glancing at the trembling woman before returning to Miroku, who immediately was joined by Sango beside him.

"Didn't you hear us knocking?" Sango asked, thumbing in the direction of the front door. "Plus we called you several times if you could pick us up."

"Well…" Golden eyes shifted to stare at the gray eyed beauty, who looked scared to death. "I had an emergency."

The couple turned to where he was looking and both jaws just dropped to the ground. There was a girl, dressed in only a red shirt-InuYasha's most definitely, up against the wall trembling. Her hair was damp and her arms and legs looked scratched up with a few bruises here and there. And she looked so frightened and confused.

"Well, if this is what you call an emergency my friend, I most certainly understand why-" A hard whack to his head shut him up.

Sango glared at her boyfriend before looking at InuYasha. "What's going on, InuYasha?" She crossed her arms looking between him and the mystery girl.

The college student walked over to sit in the same spot before the interruption. "I found her. She collapsed on the side of the road, in the mountains."

"Oh my Kami…" Sango exhaled. "In the mountains? No one lives up there."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I don't think she can talk or even understand anything we say." InuYasha turned to the woman, who was still cowering in fear of the newcomers. He wanted to reach out and calm her, just to reassure her there was no need to be afraid. But there was no telling how she would react to physical contact now, so he just sat near her.

"I think all we can do now is just help her get back on her feet." Sango concluded as she shrugged off her jacket and set it aside.

Both the males nodded. "And you say she can't talk?" Miroku directed at his best friend. "So we don't anything about her that would give us a few hints?"

"I don't even think she understands a word we're saying right now." Inuyasha said, looking right at the mystery girl. "She looks native…but I believe she hasn't had any experience with other people."

"Did you see how she just shrank into the wall, baring her teeth at us?" Sango remembered, also looking to the girl. "She can't be no older than us, eighteen, nineteen at least." With another sigh, she pursed her lips and came to a conclusion. "I think you're right about her not being socialized, InuYasha. I think something really traumatic must've happened to her to be afraid of us."

The Taisho male agreed. "Right now, all we can do is get her cleaned up and get something warm in her. She must be hungry." He then stood up and stretched her arms. "I think it's been quite a day for her."

"Yes. Why don't I get her into the bath while you two make some dinner?" The brown eyed female said. "Like InuYasha said, it's been quite an eventful day for us."

"Yes I agree with my dear Sango." Miroku smiled. "Although I think I should stay and-"

"Finish that sentence you pervert, and I'll make sure to throw you out tonight, in the cold, in the rain, with no food." InuYasha threatened seriously, although his smile was anything but. It was his "Don't piss me off further" look. Plus with the deadly glare coming from Sango, Miroku knew when to shut up. He laughed lightly and put his hands behind his back.

From the silent female's point of view, it was just one big confusing picture. '_What is going on? I can't understand anything that they're saying! Plus those two new humans…I can't make heads or tails of them, but they seem to know my silver haired angel. Plus with all them looking at me from time to time, I know something's going on.'_ Kagome kept very still, watching every move that was made. Her wolf instincts were still very much strong, so she wouldn't hesitate to bite if she felt threatened or insecure.

"Alright then, I'm going to go ahead and take her into your bathroom to clean herself up, InuYasha." But when Sango turned to the gray eyed female, her face fell when she was still bunched up and very much nervous and frightened. "I don't know how she'll understand what we're trying to do. I mean she just looks like a lost child."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sighed. "When it was just us, she seemed to be comfortable with me." Sango and Miroku turned to him with perplexed faces. He shook his head. "Don't ask me why, she just did."

'_I don't know….what's going on.' _When she saw her comfort walk up to her, she looked at him with puzzled eyes. Then he slowly reached over, his mouth moving with a language she didn't understand. Looking at his hand then up at his face then back at his hand again, the new human girl raised hers, hoping it was the right thing to do and let it fall into his. _'I trust him….I trust him. I know he won't hurt me.' _

InuYasha's plan was working so far as she took his hand and then slowly crawled from the wall and to the edge of the bed. With a nod to Sango, the other female approached the perplexed woman, slowly offering her hand out as a sign, that she was only trying to help. Kagome however, flinched away and scooted closer to the standing InuYasha.

"This might be a challenge." InuYasha said, feeling her trembling hands on his.

After a while, Kagome with a lot coaxing and help from InuYasha, was able to give Sango her hand and both helped her up to her feet. The two walked her slowly over to the college student's bathroom. But when InuYasha let her hand go once the two women reached the entrance, the woman looked with panicked eyes at the Taisho male, whimpering sadly at why he was leaving her. Her human eyes, for the first time produced tears. Not understanding anything right now but the boy leaving her side, Kagome quickly reached for Inuyasha's hand, wanting him there.

"I think she's scared you're leaving her." Sango observed, seeing the fear, confusion and sadness in the girls expression. This saddened Sango for a reason. She's never seen someone who looked so lost and scared before.

InuYasha felt her tiny hand grab his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He then noticed the small tears running down her face and the panicked expression on her face. This made his heart clench horribly. And her whimpering made it all the more unbearable. It seemed to him, to all of them that the mysterious girl that Inuyasha was her only source of familiarity. That she felt comfortable only around him. And how she gazed at him, how alone and scared she looked, InuYasha knew as well as the couple observing in the room; without a doubt, that he would probably be the most beneficial key to this girl's recovery, to finally figure out who she is and where she came from…and find out exactly what happened to her.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, that's how it went. Kagome wouldn't do anything or go anywhere unless InuYasha was by her side and in line of sight. Of course he turned his back when Sango helped her bathe, hearing her whimpers and gasps of shock. It struck him every time she sounded so helpless. And even more astounding than that, the girl refused to go anywhere without his red shirt. When Sango took it off her the first time to give to him to wash, she snatched it right back. The girl even growled threateningly. Apparently she didn't want to part with the red tee; unknowingly to them that Kagome wanted to keep it because it had InuYasha's scent on it and she sought comfort in it at night. It helped her sleep just a little easier.

With the sudden appearance of the girl, everything had to change. Within a week, schedules were made and schooling was to commence as soon as possible. Since the girl had no idea of what was around her or how to talk, communication and social skills were among the biggest lessons to be enforced. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku pitched in to teach the woman different subjects, but the silver haired man was to be the main teacher, something he was worried about doing correctly. But it wasn't to be a problem. Over the week, they had all begun to notice her defensive shell dropping and trying to copy what they did, mostly she watched InuYasha's movements. Particularly during the mealtimes.

When the four sat together that first night, Sango and Miroku observed how the silent female watched InuYasha carefully and tried to copy his movements. The couple sat a distance to give the girl space while InuYasha was permitted to sit next to her. The meal was simple: rice and miso since it was a rather chilling and complicated night. The girl looked down to her rice and the liquid soup, deciding that they both smelled good and that she was hungry. As a wolf, there were no manners. She could eat as she pleased. But this was the human world, and she had to learn to eat as they did.

'_I can do this.' _Her eyes memorized the way her boy picked up two wooden sticks and scooped the rice up into his mouth. Then she stared at her own two thin wooded sticks and then to her fingers, trying to figure how to make them work. _'It looks so hard. But I can at least try. And hopefully I can shown him that I can be civilized as the rest of them.' _And with set determination, her hand grasped the wooden sticks and tried to copy her human.

Inuyasha observed the silent stranger, with her watching him and looking down at her meal. Then, after a while her hand grasped the chopsticks and tried to get it in the same position as his. He could tell she was struggling. Setting his bowl down, he moved alongside her on the bed, getting her attention.

With no sudden movement, his fingers went to her hand and unclenched her own fingers. Looking up at her, he could tell she was perplexed. He eyed the chopsticks and started moving her fingers around the wooden eating utensil, each movement slow so she could see how to hold it properly.

Kagome felt her heart jump at his touch and warmth washing over her. She looked at him, amazed and wondered by his handsome smile and how smooth his fingers glided over hers on the wooden sticks. She watched in fascination as he moved her fingers to the places where he had.

Then when she tried to scoop up some rice, she lost her grip and the chopsticks fell away.

The couple who also watched with curious fascination as InuYasha showed the strange girl to properly hold chopsticks. Never before seeing him with such tenderness and patience towards another female, Sango and Miroku were secretly hoping their friend had found someone, after so many devastating dates in the past.

But when she had them right, her face proud and hopeful, it fell in disappointment when her chopsticks fell easily from her grip.

The couple, as well as InuYasha knew, knew they were going to have their work cut out for them.

* * *

And so decided, with InuYasha being the main influence he was going to help her with communication, social skills and speech. Since she taught her younger brother how to write, Sango was her instructor in writing and reading, as well as the female basics. And Miroku was to teach her other basic skills; including basic math, science and etiquette(Sango and InuYasha raising their eyebrows at that). All were to teach her some etiquette of some kind after a rather interesting argument involving sarcasm and blows to the poor guy's head.

Since they all had different college schedules, it was to remain for a while that InuYasha would take his classes from home after a few arrangements. And Miroku and Sango would stop by after theirs to begin in the late morning.

To Kagome, she was ecstatic to finally begin learning. Although she still didn't understand anything at all, she was set in proving to herself she could and would succeed. Being headstrong and stubborn all her life, Kagome had a heart to experience anything she was presented with, her becoming human being the biggest one of them all. Nonetheless, the wolf turned human had been given a challenge and she would see through it until she overcame it with flying colors.

And when the first lesson began on the eighth day of her appearance, where she sat across from her handsome teacher in comfy blue pajama pants and InuYasha's workout tee- and with much reluctance on her part, wearing something on her chest and covering her private area, Kagome studied carefully the way InuYasha's mouth worked, each sound coming out slowly.

The twenty year old patiently sat a few inches across from her, noting how cute-he blushed against his will, in just pj pants and his red shirt, she looked and started with something simple. It was agreed that whatever Inuyasha taught her, Sango would bring his words in the forms of words on paper. And plus with her watching his every movement with awe and with an eager look in her glassy eyes and trying to copy everything he did, maybe this would probably prove much simpler than first thought.

'_Alright, let me try something simple.'_ There were a lot of simple words to choose from, but for some reason his name came to mind. Maybe helping her say his name would spark something, anything to get her to talk. And just thought of what her voice sounded like…

He shook his head and tried to focus. The pale sunlight hit her form, gleaming blue against her thick head of black was enough to stun him for a moment before refocusing again. He cleared his throat, trying to block out any more mushy thoughts, no matter how true.

Taking a deep breath, praying to Kami that something miraculous would happen, the man began to slowly say his name in broken syllables, hoping she would catch on.

Kagome was now hearing single sounds from him, slow enough for her to try and understand. _'I know he's trying to speak slowly for me. He keep repeating one word over and over….wait a minute, that's it! Maybe he wants me to say what's he saying! He's trying to get me to talk, to say the same thing he is!' _Hoping that was the key, the woman clenched her hands on her knees, and tried out her new vocal chords.

"In…u…In…u…"Her voice struggled but otherwise speaking a broken part on the first syllable.

"It's okay, take it slow, you're doing great." Just hearing her voice, meek yet clear gave him encouragement.

Inuyasha kept saying the first part of his name for a few good hours, getting the same thing from her, only her voice grew stronger every time she spoke.

'_I can't believe I'm talking. I can hear myself talk!' _"In…u….Inu…Inu…Inu!"

Success! She can talk, and what a beautiful voice she has too. It's soft yet strong, meek yet determined. She spoke her first real word of Japanese! And it felt like a really big accomplishment on both parties. And to see her smiling so proudly and so joyously it caused the same excited flutter to happen in his heart. The woman just passed the first of many milestones but to InuYasha, it was something huge. And for her, it seemed like a really big deal.

They spent the better part of the afternoon practicing his full name, syllable by syllable. She caught on very quickly after saying "Inu" so many times. Now she could say his name clearly and once she did, she couldn't stop smiling. When she did, she reached over to hug him, a mild gasp escaping the man. But he couldn't help but hug her too, a small grin working on his lips. He could feel her joy and it only warmed him to see her as such. It was a big deal for her and InuYasha knew that if she gave this much effort into speaking, then the rest of her studies she could overcome easily. All she needed was more stimulation, more confidence, and the never ending support he could easily give her to keep going. Because she had that spirit, the invigoration in everything she did.

And as he embraced her after her small victory, InuYasha could feel it too. If this strange, mysterious woman whose silvery eyes made him painlessly drown in his dreams at night could accomplish something like this, then maybe he could find the motivation to succeed and help her reach even higher.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things continued to improve for Kagome. She had learned all three of her teacher's names, even learned how to write them and associate them with the names. Sango taught her many things about female basics, including how to dress, brush her teeth, wash and brush her hair, clean herself-learning every single name of every item along the way. The two girls began to bond, like pack sisters. Although it brought her nothing but pain and guilt for not telling her pack where or who she was, Kagome didn't let it affect her with developing new bonds with another family. A human one.

With the other guy with black hair that seemed involved with Sango, Miroku was teaching her the basics of math. Since she was capable of speaking and writing at an elementary school level, Kagome learned how to count with ease. Since she was basically still a wolf inside, she tended to growl and snarl whenever there was something she couldn't fix or when she felt mad. But luckily, everyone around her stood by her and she persevered. She could do it and wouldn't quit until she was a full fledged human.

Despite having a great time learning with Sango and Miroku and forming friendships with them, it was InuYasha who she looked forward to being with. With him, Kagome could make words flow from her mouth so easily. When she looked into his eyes, everything seemed to fall into place. His voice was like the river: smooth, clear, just beautiful with no flaws. And his eyes were so intense she couldn't stop staring at him. It made her heart jump rapidly every time. Whenever she was with Miroku or Sango, if InuYasha walked into the room, she would stop and follow his movements. The unknown pull towards him harshly tugged at her heartstrings every time she heard him talk to her or how close he would get during their lessons. She couldn't explain it. Wolves didn't develop feelings for humans. That was a known fact. But how come she did, with a man that seemed so perfect and so handsome it was hard not to look away?

Whatever it was, Kagome didn't want that feeling to stop beating in her breast.

And it was with him, on the twenty second day, that Kagome spoke her name for the first time...

They were sitting in his bedroom, going over words, what they meant and putting them into sentences. Kagome was pretty handy with a pencil now so she could write them-albiet with difficulty. Whenever she messed up, her savior in silver hair would be patient with her and direct her hand with his so she could write properly and steadily. While she felt the words being written, her eyes never left his hand, larger and rougher than hers but never ceased to make her heart skip a beat. His touch was gentle, his voice never loosing its soft tone with her.

The black haired woman had learned each name, their characters in kanji and how to pronounce them. Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought that they still didn't know her name! And she could speak now...and with this amazingly handsome man in the room, what better time and better person to share it with?

"Inu...Yasha?" She could barely breath every time he looked at her, the way his eyes bore into hers like glaring suns with the power to render her speechless.

The man didn't know why or how, but hearing her song-like voice saying his name gave him a lump in his throat. It practically stunned him when he heard it. It was a beautiful voice, one he wished he could hear more often than her innocent silence.

Then he saw her struggling with something, trying to say something the way her hands motioning to her throat.

"Take it easy. It's okay, just breath in and breath out."

She did that and clearing her throat, Kagome tried again. _'Why can't I say it? I want to so badly-why?'_ Erasing all thoughts of giving up, she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth to ease her pounding heart. "K-K-K-Ka-K-Ka...Ka-K-Ka-Ka..." Taking another deep breath, she continued. "Ka...Ka...Ka...Ka...go...Kago..." Her fingers were directed at herself, trying to make him understand. "Kago...Kago..."_'I nearly got it. This is a lot harder than I thought!' _

Then looking directly into a pair of sunglow eyes, the former wolf pointed to herself and finally whispered "...Kagome..."

* * *

Everyone was teaching her many things about life. They treated her kindly, gave her time and patience to work things out, let her solve it on her own and answered her many questions. Kagome was slowly gaining and absorbing the life she didn't know she could have. Standing on two human legs, talking the human talk-with some difficulty, and reading and writing their language were things she would remember and savor for the rest of her life. The transformation burning slowly went away little by little, even though it was still causing her discomfort now and then.

Even though she was pretty much still a wolf in human flesh, her heart was slowly starting to become one. And she knew it was only a matter of time before her true self would completely dissolve, to let a new form take its place, permanently.

* * *

What did you think? Let me know! Also check out "Into The Mist" if you haven't already-the next chapter for that will be up soon! And as for this one, the next one should be up within a week.

**Next Chapter:** Cooking With Love(What's going to happen here...?)

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	6. Cooking With Love

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate each and every one!

Kaji Ganjou- I added a lot more detail so I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for your lovely words!

kawaiiemichan- Cute name! Thanks for the "thumbs up"!

S0me18skittles- A fellow loyal reviewer...Your enthusiasm and endless reviews mean a lot! Keep on rocking! Arigatou!

Sailor Peach- I took some of your suggestions and added in some. I hope you like and thanks so much!

Coka Cookie Cola- It won't go too fast, I promise! read and enjoy!

Storylovers91- Your compliments always give me a smile! Glad to know what you think of my work!

takowa- InuYasha is college age-I think I wrote him as twenty, and I put Kagome at nineteen. And things will get fluffier!

LovesDepp- Thanks so much for your reading this! Any review means a lot!

KikyoWIllDieByMyHands- This name cracks me up! LOL! Right on! Anyway, read and enjoy a cute chapter!

Saria Forest14- Loved how you spelled "AWSUMNESS"! LOL! Thank you for such lovely compliments!

purduepup- It will get better. More fluff and romance will come...and other things! *Laughs evilly* Nothing too bad, I assure you!

REVOLUTION 25- I hope you like more fluff because more is coming! Just keep reading! And I will listen to that one song-thanks! Loved that review!

**-There will be an A/N at the end of the chapter so please read!-**

Disclaimer: The silver haired hunk and co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! The only that is mine is this plot...-_-' -sighs-**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cooking with Love**

His golden pools watched her, gazed at her face surrounded by generous waves of sable, her skin was flawless even though she was pale. Her lips were rosy and her nose small. Everything about her made InuYasha just want to watch her. Especially her eyes. They were so unusual, so strange and fascinating to him. Never had he seen a human with eyes so clear they could reflect anything back. The tall, silver haired man had seen himself in those eyes many times while teaching her, and every time he looked at her she was always gazing at him with so much wonder and such trust it was astounding. While he noticed her strive to succeed every day, he also noticed at night when she gazed out the balcony window; how her hand would delicately touch the glass and remain still. The human knew there was something else going on about her. She was different from everyone else. Aside from her otherworldly beauty that had him thinking about her at night when he couldn't sleep, there was something hidden within her own glass windows that she's kept from everyone. One thing about her InuYasha enjoyed seeing was how much she expressed just by her eyes alone. There was eagerness, pride, happiness, joy, determination…but the hanyou could also see pain and regret in her body language, even if she did well to not let it show in her eyes.

Right now as he secretly watched the young woman learning by flashcards about the names for food that Sango was holding, the young man couldn't help but just stare and wonder. What was she hiding behind those mysterious eyes? What is about her that makes him nervous when she looks at him? But as he heard her voice that rivaled a songbird's repeating and learning to say and write what Sango was telling her, his heart skipped a beat. Everything about her captured him: her voice, her face, her smiles, her eyes, even her cute little nervous movements when she learning something new. But what also made him question his sanity was that Kagome's rare eye color haunted him, making him look back at the pure sable black wolf with an eye color exactly identical to hers that saved him six years ago. He just couldn't figure them out, every time she turned in his direction he saw the face of that wolf then immediately flashed right back to Kagome. It was completely strange how often that happened and it was staring to freak him out.

But one thing was for sure, InuYasha couldn't dismiss the growing desire he was feeling for Kagome. He wanted her, wanted to know everything about her, protect her like he did nearly three months prior on that misty afternoon in the mountains. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but his feelings for the mysterious woman that appeared out of nowhere were growing out of his control…and he didn't try to stop them until they were consuming him entirely without his realizing it.

It was apparent that Kagome had a love for three things: flowers, animals, and cooking. She was passionate about them. Her favorite flower overtime became the lavender flower, one that was constantly in a vase on the dining room table handpicked by her favorite person; whose name apparently happened to be her favorite animal. Sango and Miroku found it highly amusing-and hopelessly cute by Sango, when Kagome started calling him "_Inu" _rather than his full name. Every time she spoke that nickname, they would see the sparkle in those magnificent gray eyes while seeing the blush blooming on their golden eyed friend's face. InuYasha didn't seem put off by it and to their amazement, the couple would often see him smile after she turned away. He tried so hard to not let the woman have such an affect on him, but his very nosy friends weren't so oblivious to it.

And Kagome seemed fascinated every time something was being prepared in the kitchen. Since her nose was still sensitive, she could pick up many tantalizing smells that made her stomach talk. She watched as either her "Inu" or Sango prepared the females. She noticed Miroku would avoid the kitchen, saying he wasn't much of a cook but wasn't unaware how long the he watched Sango without her knowing. Of course she was guilty of the same thing, every time InuYasha walked into the room.

Her eyes followed how he moved with arms that were lean yet so muscular, how his natural silver hair would brush against those arms and that handsome face. By watching his behavior and seeing his build, if he were born a wolf he most assuredly would be a most powerful alpha. She could picture him as one, a gleaming silver coat with a bushy tail with eyes that could rival the sun's intensity, long strong legs and a voice that howled dominance and strength. But seeing him as a human, the man was built. More often than not she saw his naked torso, how hard and smooth it looked and the muscle that rippled whenever he moved. It was too beautiful not to look away. His arms and shoulders, his legs, even his backside were parts of his body she couldn't look away from. But as much as Kagome loved watching him move with muscle that had her watching shamelessly, his face was what attracted her. Framed by silver bangs and long forelocks on his shoulders, his was a face that was worth staring at. His jaw was firm and set, his neck that looked so strong, and his eyes that made him stand out. Every time she looked into them, it was as if she were a wolf again, running into the deep and rich rays of the sun celebrating another day. It was impossible for her wolf heart not to pound like a human's. She felt something for him, but she wasn't sure what. Kagome could see the curiosity and the tenderness in those golden pools when he looked at her and was positive he felt something for her too. In time, the woman hopefully prayed she would learn about those emotions she was feeling towards him; ones that Kagome were sure were human…

* * *

One afternoon about three months in, two females were in the dining room going over their lessons. Sango was impressed with Kagome's progress. Despite whatever happened to her, the girl was determined to learn and impress and not let it affect or distract her. And by working with her, the twenty one year old quickly gained a new friend. Kagome was high spirited, she was smart, witty, was too stubborn to quit and had a lot of drive and determination. The woman never had many friends, she only had InuYasha and her boyfriend Miroku. She always hung out with the guys, never interested in having a female friend to confide or bond with. But Kagome was a lot like her, and when she began speaking close enough to have a decent conversation, Sango realized that Kagome was someone like a sister, or someone she could really learn to like.

The older woman was watching her pupil carefully. She was very observant. She noticed how transfixed Kagome was on InuYasha when he walked into the room. Her studies were momentarily forgotten. Sango knew the girl was hooked on her boyfriend's roommate. It was very apparent. A theory was forming in her brain over time. And the reason why Kagome was so driven to succeed was to impress InuYasha, to make him proud of her.

"Say, Kagome…"

The woman looked up from her paper. "What is it, Sango-chan?"

Grinning at her speedy progress of saying a sentence without faltering, Sango looked towards the kitchen than back at her. "Why don't we try and cook something today?"

As expected, a pair of gray eyes lit up. "Really Sango-chan?"

"Why not? You've worked so hard, you pay attention and you pick things up real quickly." Standing up from her chair, she stretched her arms. "Besides, I know you want to try and make something; particularly for a certain someone…" She hinted.

Kagome knew who she was referring to. "For Inu? I can cook for him?"

"It'll be really simple." Sango said. "It's one of his favorites and I know it'll mean a lot coming from you."

In less than a second, Kagome was up in a flash, her smile happy and bright as a summer day. "Then let's go! I want to cook for Inu!"

She sounded so much like an excited child it was hard for Sango not to laugh at her silliness. Her body might be of a woman's but her talk was still of an elementary schoolgirl. But regardless, Kagome was a fast learner and soon enough she would be able to talk like her, Inuyasha and Miroku-well not exactly like Miroku, she didn't want to scare the poor girl. And with that thought in mind, the college student followed the hyper and exuberant woman to show her how to make a simple delicacy for the unaware Taisho boy.

The guys came back sometime later, unaware of the actions going on in the kitchen. But when they heard both Sango and Kagome, both stopped and listened.

"See, this is how you do it."

They peeked around the corner without a sound, were able to look into the kitchen to see Sango explaining something to Kagome.

They were at the sink, the water trickling down steadily as Kagome put a Styrofoam cup under it. "Like this, Sango-chan?"

"That's exactly right, and I hope two certain guys aren't spying on us and if they are they will surely be sorry." Sango sung the last past threateningly.

InuYasha and Miroku gulped and quickly crossed the living room and past the kitchen rather quickly to escape to their respected bedrooms to shower after such an intense gym workout.

Sometime later, InuYasha came back to relax on the couch, feeling refreshed after a shower and more soothed by the smell of his favorite food dish being made. His stomach rumbled at the thought. Workouts always left him with a huge appetite afterward and it was something that ramen could easily cure.

His roommate came and sat beside him. "Smells like the girls are whipping up something delicious."

He only grunted in response. His eyes were closed and his head fell back.

Miroku spied his friend's exhausted form and only smiled. "You're working out more and more as of late. Tell me, does it having anything to do with our newly arrived beauty whose undoubtedly distracted you?"

The man only peeked out of one eye. "What are you getting at, lech?"

"I'm only observing my dear friend. It seems to me the lovely woman known as Kagome has caused quite a change in you. And if I might add, it has been a nicer change." Miroku also sat back, his hands behind his head, feet propped up on the coffee table.

If there was one thing about Miroku, he always knew what was going on in his head and it always annoyed the hell out of InuYasha. It always bugged him, him and his girlfriend that always ganged up on him whenever he was troubled and wouldn't leave him alone. Meddling friends…that's what he had. "Yeah…and?"

"I've also notice you seem to be quite…smitten with her."

InuYasha didn't say a word, drew a scowl while attempting to unsuccessfully hide the growing flush on his cheeks. And the look his friend was giving him, with that damn smirk that irked the easily temperamental man was enough for him to growl rather impressively.

"If you even think that I-"

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Sango called, interrupting the man's denial speech. InuYasha huffed and glared at the guy, lucky that his girlfriend saved his ass.

They saw the two woman walk out with two steaming cups with chopsticks. Kagome was shyly hiding behind Sango, which a certain golden eyed hunk couldn't help but grin at how cute she looked.

_'Cute? Oh man….!'_ He groaned inwardly. He hated his best friend for being so right all the time. He was smitten and he knew it.

Sango looked behind her to her anxious friend and silently urged her on. Kagome shook her head.

"Come on, I know he'll like it. You worked hard on it, he's sure to appreciate you doing something by yourself." Sango whispered, knowing how infatuated the girl was with InuYasha. If her actions proved anything, Kagome was willing to do anything for him.

Apprehensive gray eyes met positive mahogany ones. With a final nod, she stepped out letting the men see a timid Kagome holding a ramen cup.

Looking up into golden eyes, she unknowingly blushed and stepped forward and slowly walked until she was in front of InuYasha. This time, she anxiously licked her lips and extended her hands out, all the while looking straight at him.

A mix of emotions assaulted him then. "You made this?" As he graciously took the offered ramen, Kagome giggled and held her hands behind her back, looking ever so shy and embarrassed.

"She made it all by herself." Sango told them. "She did so well it even amazed me. Looks like she'll do just about anything for you, Inuyasha."

Miroku then nudged his best friend. "See, see. What'd I tell you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Inside, Inuyasha was impressed and quite proud of her. Looking at her, how adorable and shy she looked as she stared at the ground, it was incredible how far she's come since he found her. She's dead set on doing anything to attract his attention. Little did she know, she already had his attention by day and by night.

"You like it Inu?" She asked in a soft voice, uncertain yet hopeful.

Knowing all were staring at him, InuYasha took his wooden chopsticks and scooped up a satisfying amount of noodles and slurped them all up, careless of his manners. As he chewed, he noticed that the noodles weren't so bad. Maybe a little underdone but otherwise it was delicious. And besides what warmed his heart even more than the noodles and the beef broth itself was the fact that Kagome made it. For him.

"I love it." How genuinely he said it, the way he smiled at her caused that beautiful sparkle to appear in Kagome's eyes along with that heavenly smile.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, smiling at how their best friend finally found a woman that has dug her way into his heart, a woman who has brought more than a cheery smile and personality to the apartment. She brought out a piece of InuYasha they haven't witnessed before. And with the two smiling at each other, it was only a matter of time before their feelings would make themselves known.

* * *

And soon it was apparent that Kagome could cook properly if given proper instruction. And it was also her ability to learn quickly that made the trio think she was ready. She yearned to please InuYasha, how her eyes sparkled, how happy she seemed to get, how her voice was hopeful, joyous, how youthful and innocent when around him. Even when in a young woman's body-which he found too appealing and sexy at the most inconvenient times, her mind was still of a child's although she seemed to be progressing at an alarming rate.

Little did the three humans know, Kagome was formerly a wolf; an intelligent beast that had to learn the ways of the wolf world very quickly and early in life. So while it was a new challenge that did take its toll on her sometimes, the girl was able to learn at the rate she did. She wanted to talk like them, feel like them, act like them. A wolf was nothing if not strong-willed, and Kagome was indeed one to adapt and process, like a newborn pup finally leaving the den. And becoming a two legged creature was like leaving the den all over again.

...

"So this is how you chop…radishes?" Kagome spoke the foreign word carefully.

Her teacher was right behind her, his sliver hair tied back as he watched over her shoulder. "Yeah just remember to point the sharp end away from you…here's another way to do it."

If anyone came and walked in seeing this, they would've thought that this guy was cuddling with the girl with the way he was so close to her and how his hands covered hers as he directed her to chop on a cutting board with such a tender voice and the gentle way he touched her, as if she were something dear and precious to him.

_'He's so close he's breathing down my neck. Why does he affect me this way?'_ Her stomach was flip-flopping as his hands guided hers over the knife. His touch always made her heart speed faster, made her breathing a little heavier; especially with his hot breath fanning the back of her neck which in turn made her toes curl in her slippers. "You know how to cook well?" Her eyes of reflective glass never left his hands so she didn't notice the uneven breath she took.

"My mother taught me how to. I never use it that much; except when I go to visit and I cook dinner for her." Even though his own voice was steady, his heart wasn't the longer his chest was pressing into her back…or was she leaning into him?

Him speaking of his mother brought memories back of her own mother, the sleek brown and gray wolf with hazel eyes that were always so nurturing and warm. How she tongue-bathed her as a pup, how she disciplined her into a full grown wolf with hunting skills and graceful speed. Inside, she deeply missed her wolf mother. She regretted not seeing her one last time before her transformation; her father too.

Her lack of speech and sagging figure brought InuYasha attention to her. "Hey, you okay?"

Hearing his deep rumbling voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yes, I am fine. I think I…how you say, dozed off?"

His smooth chuckle brought a smile of her own; which is what he wanted to see. "I got you to smile."

InuYasha never realized that being with her like this felt natural. She was just so jubilant, so innocent and so feisty that it was hard not to think of her. Her eyes paralyzed him, her voice calmed him, her touch soothed and made all his troubles disappear. Her touch…it suddenly occurred to him that he always allowed her touch. Never did he allow his blind dates-which were nothing short of short and dissatisfying, to even put a finger on him. All those blind dates looked like they were hungry, and not for the food at whatever place they were at. It just plain disgusted him. Dating whores were not his thing.

But being like this with Kagome was something else entirely. She was different, she was beautiful and so graceful when she walked, he loved how her pitch dark hair shined radiant blue in the sunlight or in just white lighting. He thought the flush on her face whenever she was embarrassed was cuter than sin. How she twirled her hair in thought was erotic.

Of course he would never say anything like that out loud. That's why they always entertained him in his dreams for the past four months.

The college student never backed away from the gray eyed angel even as they moved on to the next vegetable. Instead, he got as close to her without being perverted while she in turn leaned against him without either of them knowing they were doing it. And his hands didn't want to let her delicate hands go either.

The smell of her hair invaded his nose often. Lavender and lilac. That seemed to be her favorite shampoo. InuYasha had a hard time not letting his eyes close and burying his nose to inhale the sweet fragrance. Doing so might lead to something he didn't think she was ready for yet.

When his movements stopped, Kagome could sense there was some tension. His breathing was still fanning her neck and a little of her face, still making her soul howl for him. But being born an animal she learned to pick out emotions but these were human emotions, not canine's. But Kagome felt she had to do something to comfort him. He's always done it for her, ever since they met. Maybe it was time to return the favor.

She turned around, fully aware of his lean muscled body pressed against her smaller frame, the hard places of his chest meeting her softer one. Despite the rapid beating in her chest and the endless somersaults in her tummy, Kagome swallowed down her nervousness and slowly put a hand to touch his cheek, like the first time she saw him. His quick movement and the dazed look from his eyes vanished when he felt the contact. Leaning with his hands on the counter beside her, he looked to see that he was surrounding her, towering over her, blocking any way out. But he did not see or feel any resistance, nor did he see confusion or anxiety in her mirror-like eyes. All he saw was her, feeling her tiny hand against his face with a face that wanted to help him, one that was no longer so pale and lonely and scared.

"Are you okay?"

That face bought reminders of how someone could go through so much, who looked so vulnerable and innocent. He didn't know what her past was, maybe it was something horrible so she hid it within herself. And if someone ever destroyed or threatened that precious angelic smile, or cause tears to form in those beautiful eyes that captured him, that rendered him breathless at times, InuYasha would no doubt go after whoever did so; with a mean fist and a glare that his friends said was "dangerously scary". He wanted to protect her from anything and everything he could.

Her voice called him from those silent vows. "Huh?"

A few giggles escaped from her. She couldn't help but finding that expression absolutely adorable. It was a word Sango often said, "cute." He looked cute when he was clueless. Reaching behind her to grab a carrot piece while avoiding the knife, she held it while the hand on his tanned skin began rubbing the semi-rough flesh. "Are you okay?" Kagome repeated.

What was it about her that made him want to focus on nothing but her? Why was it that she of all people managed to make him fall, turn around and unable to find his way back again to sanity? Why did she make him go against all he believed about women to be erased so simply by her? Why did she attract him so? Hell if he knew now, InuYasha was already answering enough question to give him a full blown headache.

Whatever he about to say was silenced when she had a bite-size carrot and slid it into his mouth, then put that hand to rest on his opposite cheek.

While tasting the sudden piece of the orange veggie in his mouth did he briefly get to sample a taste of her skin. It seemed she felt that sneaky, uncontrollable tongue of his for she was a little red in the face. It was electrifying. Not only did she smell so good but her taste-albeit brief, was pure heaven. It seemed like he was moving a little fast but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, Kagome wanted to be as close to him as he wanted to be to her.

Being a little bold, he caught one of her hands in his, smiling at her quiet gasp while looking into her clear pools, ones that he had trouble deciphering but loved finding out and brought he palm to his lips and for the first time in his life he was wanting to kiss a girl. Be it her hand or eventually her lips. InuYasha couldn't hold it in anymore and finally, he kissed her cool flesh, felt her smooth skin, gone were the bruises and marks that adorned her body months ago.

Both sets of hearts were racing rapidly. Kagome was silent, shocked and yet she didn't move. This was a new experience and the woman felt a new feeling emerging, one that she knew was definitely human. It was like a combination of many things. Like when he left she would be sad, be happy when she saw him again, cry when she was scared and him coming to comfort her any way possible, hug her when she was lonely and often thinking about her family, say the right words that made her feel lighter again, gaze at her that caused her heart and stomach to flip-flop uncontrollably, his touch that would bring her back to the real world and to him… and now his lips that made her crave that feeling to consume her. It was all of those things and more…

While those suns penetrated the clear waters, a man and a woman who were so into each other, one whose heart was experiencing a pain that was new and welcomed, the other just relishing in the joy of finally wanting someone who made him feel like no other…

They were unaware as Sango and Miroku watched in the doorway, seeing the entire thing unfold. And they knew, they knew they were seeing something along the lines of love unfold between them. They say love will show itself in one way or the other, and for Inuyasha and Kagome…it was shown in every action, every word, every tender moment they shared with one another.

And the silent couple were no more than thrilled to witness such a strong connection between two people.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL THE WEEKEND OF THE 18TH-20TH. REASON WHY? NEXT WEEKEND I'M CELEBRATING MY 21ST BIRTHDAY IN LAS VEGAS! YAY! I WILL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WON'T UPDATE FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS. SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**Next Chapter-** Her Days and Her Nights(...more fluff? Maybe...I'm not telling!**) LOL!**

Until then...

Sayonara!**  
**


	7. Her Days and Her Nights

**...OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! **Sorry about the really late update, a lot has been going on; keeping up with three stories is not easy. But I plan to make it work! Your reviews for last chapter was incredible! I would like to shout out to everyone who did review!

GladApple- I have seen and fixed my typo! Thanks for pointing it out and glad for the compliments and the b-day note!

Saria Forest14- I did read your suggestions and I did put something in that you might like! Hope you enjoy!

stargirl12345677- Everyone is getting hooked on this story! Hope you continue to read!

Inu'sgirl4ever- My B-day was the 13th! I hope you're still alive for this update! LOL!

REVOLUTION 25- I'm sorry about that...But I hope you have fun and keep reading!

Coka Cookie Cola- Don't you just love those scenes? Anyway, I hope this will make up for the delay!

Duke-of-Spades- Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read more!

Sailor Peach- When will you log in? LOL! Anyway, your cold case suggestion had me thinking and I did add something of the sort to this chapter! Hope you like and thank you!

Storylovers91- You asked for excitement well more is sure to come! This chapter is just the start! Hope you like and thanks again!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands- Happy belated birthday! Mine was the 13th! Hope you enjoy this super late chapter-sorry again! But thanks for reading and reviewing!

TechnoGlitter ExWhimsicalFairy- ...That's certainly an interesting name! LOL! Thanks for the b-day note and for thinking of this story as different! Everyone has been saying the same thing! That was what I was aiming for in the beginning!

takowa- Someone was ahead of you in that grammar error and I have fixed it! Hooray for fluff! Especially fluff between our favorite hanyou and miko couple!

purduepup- You always have so many nice things to say about this story...I can't thank you enough! Still reading Fruit Basket- let me say I'M LOVING IT! It's just that good!

FlameWolf- Your idea did have me thing about a future chapter...I will use parts of it and work it in because it sounds really good! Thanks for the idea!

**All our thoughts and prayers go out to the Japanese people whose lives were lost and/or went missing on March 11th's earthquake and tsunami. And hope that Japan with plenty of aid will recover from this horrible disaster. Don't forget to donate!  
**

**The hardest hit Sendai, it was only about 100-150 miles south of Misawa Air Base- where I once lived. That's really scary...**

Anyway, I hope up all enjoy a late update-once again I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy it, it's another long one!

**Disclaimer: I have not nor ever will own the hot and hunky hanyou..sighs...Inu and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Her Days and Her Nights**

Just because she was new to the human world didn't mean that she couldn't explore beyond the apartment walls. Since it was summer, she was taken to a park, the only one in their town. If it wasn't just her and Sango, they along with the boys went along too when the weather was nice and warm. And on clear days where the blue sky reigned with the sun when it wasn't hiding beneath a solid blanket of clouds which wasn't very often, everyone took it to their advantage and enjoyed the wonderful weather.

In fact on her first trip to the park, Kagome was overwhelmed with all the life teeming from such a small area. As she walked between Sango and InuYasha, her eyes of glass took in everything she could. The fresh smell of the green grass, the small circular pond that was similar in color to her eyes, the tiny playground where small children laughed and played, even the squirrels and chipmunks skittering and jumping among the many trees that enclosed the park. It was so colorful and so full of energy Kagome couldn't stop smiling. The wind that was usually cool was now warm, it brushed along her bare legs and her arms, ruffling her thick mane of black and caressing her face.

It was a wonderful experience, one that delighted her down to her bones. Fascinated with the small pond, she dashed towards it. She heard the footsteps of her companions behind her. When she reached the edge, the woman slowly knelt down and leaned over to take a look. Her eyes scanned the water, her eyesight of a wolf's not as sharp anymore but still able to define things more clearly than a human, taking in the many water lilies and lotus blossoms scattered across the pond. She gasped in delight when she spotted a few uniquely colored koi swimming towards her. Kagome never seen such vibrant fish before, not even in her wooded home in the mountains.

"When we come here, we usually stop and sprinkle bread crumbs on the water for them." Sango said while she too observed the peaceful koi kneeling beside her friend.

The guys soon squatted down soon after, taking the time to watch the graceful swimmers since they were the only ones around the pond at the moment.

"What are they? They are so pretty." Kagome asked. The tips of her fingers met the clean water's surface, just skimming it to feel the cool liquid but not enough to disturb the koi.

"They're called Koi." InuYasha answered, his eyes never leaving the girl's vibrant look.

Since his friend wasn't finishing since he was preoccupied at the moment, Miroku explained further. "The koi is a fish that is known for its bravery. It's also a symbol for good luck and in the Buddhist culture, a symbol of courage." The man's violet eyes scanned the many more colorful koi, noting the many multicolored ones. "They're peaceful little guys. They will come to the edge if there are people present, especially if they have food."

Since she had a wide and vast memory, Kagome could now understand most of the words being said. They did well in teaching her in just the span of what was called a human calendar, about five months. Her wolf capabilities she felt were slowly fading away, leaving her. But she would take in what she could, savor every moment before her spirit and soul as a wolf would disappear forever.

"In fact, I have some leftover rice balls from last night." Sango took off her bag and set it beside her to dig out the few rice balls she had. "I brought them as a snack in case anyone got hungry, and since koi can eat pretty much anything we can give feed them now."

"We can?" The gray eyed female said incredulously as Sango took her hand and put a few clumps of rice big enough for the fish.

"Yeah, sometimes if you're lucky they can eat right out of your hand." Miroku added, reaching over and grabbing a free rice ball from his girlfriend.

Inuyasha did the same, intending to feed the little critters but mostly he was there to sit and observe Kagome's interactions with the fish. Kneeling in the grass wearing blue jean shorts in a cute red and blue short sleeved polo, her hair falling around her, fingering the rice bits while looking between them and the fish, who were now swarming and swimming by them in many exotic colors. So InuYasha watched and waited.

The former she-wolf was holding her breath, excited while very much anxious. The only fish she came in contact with met with her jaws, having them as a small dinner when red meat was scarce in the forest. But these graceful delicate fish were so beautiful she didn't want to disrupt their tranquility. And her appetite for fish has died down since becoming human, except when she and her friends had the occasional salmon or sushi at home. Now that she looked down at them, Kagome gently smiled and took the few clumps of rice in her free palm and began lowering it to the water.

Not only Sango and Miroku silently watched her with interest. InuYasha silently urged her on, wanting something special to happen for her. He wanted to see her happy and eager, to see the bright spark and excitement in her dazzling eyes. To see her smile with so much joy, to hear her laugh and her gasp with innocence. It was like looking and hearing a song, one that was beautiful yet mysterious. The silver haired human, although adamant in admitting it, wanted the best for her. He would do just about anything to see and hear that song that he stumbled upon quite by chance upon a misty mountain.

Unaware of anything but the food in her hand, Kagome continued to hold her breath as she slowed her hand and stopped it just above the water's surface. While seeing the vast majority of the koi she also saw her reflection. Instead of seeing a wolf whose coat was pitch dark with rare eyes the color of water Kagome viewed herself as a fair-skinned human with a thick head the same shade as her coat and eyes that didn't change. The sun and the blue sky reflected off the pond, as did her friends sitting beside her. She saw everything, everything in a different light, through a different set of eyes; ones whose vision was altering bit by bit. It was something she never thought would happen to her…but she was, she was now living her dream.

And sure enough, almost missing the action, a few sliver, red, and black heads, along with a few white and reds and even a golden one poked out from beneath the surface and began to nibble the food offered. While she heard the awes around her, the girl was motionless. She couldn't believe it. The koi fish were actually feeding from her hand! It was a wonderful feeling, one that would be forever remembered in Kagome's heart.

Inuyasha continued from his spot beside her, loving how Kagome was having such a good time. She looked delighted, ecstatic, overwhelmed. Her face flushed with excitement, her hand still as the koi nibbled on the rice as many more came to the surface and came to the food offered. It was a picture perfect moment, in fact he thought he heard something akin to a snap behind him but was too involved with how Kagome looked to even care.

Sango looked over the two to see her grinning boyfriend with a camera. She shook her head, unable to hold back her own smile. It was in fact a perfect moment to be remembered on such a bright summer day.

* * *

She wasn't just limited to the park. After five months had passed Kagome was able to develop a routine around the apartment. While she still continued with her studies, the nineteen year old had begun a schedule that kept her focused and alert while trying to deal with the after-affects of the transformation that still bothered her five months in.

Most mornings when she rose she felt warm, happy and ready for a new day. She was given InuYasha's bedroom-reasons unknown except for the bedroom's owner himself. She even slept with his red shirt, like a child with a security blanket. But even now, she was still suffering from her fevers and the burnings she endured when she first became a human being. On those days when InuYasha walked in to wake her up, he found her shaking and sweaty with a raging fever, cuddled in the sheets hissing and growling in agony. It was best to let her be and recover from her mysterious episodes-which varied from a few hours to even the whole day into the night. Even the college man sat by her beside until she was better, making her comfortable while trying to distract her from the pain.

After Sango came over and the four shared a hearty breakfast-Kagome being an active and often participant in the preparation, the studies would continue. Each and every day the girl continued to excel and thus astounding her teachers. Alongside her learning the ways of a life only months ago was just a simple dream, she was also allowed to be outside. Kagome loved sitting on the stone porch outside the dining room. The porch and the park seemed to be her favorite places to visit.

But when she was taken to the town's outlet mall for the first time, Kagome was overwhelmed by the many sounds, sights, and the smells she stuck to her apparent best friend InuYasha, who kept her close at his side until she became comfortable enough to walk with less tension. It was a special day because the summer was in full swing, August was the hottest month in their town and rapidly approaching so it was decided that Kagome needed new clothes and new adventures every other girl couldn't resist.

As soon as they hit a chic clothing store, Sango dragged her new friend into shirts, jeans, jackets galore.

"I think this outfit would like so cute on you!" The twenty-two year old female squealed as she held up to Kagome a soft blue jacket and knee skirt combo. "It would bring out your eyes."

Kagome took it and held it to herself and looked into a nearby mirror. Sango was right it did bring out the clearness of her eyes. With a white tank to go with it, it did look really nice to her. After a while, a smile lit up her face, twisting her body in true girl fashion in experimenting outfits. "You think so?"

"Uh Huh! You'd look killer in that." Sango came up behind her. "And I bet a certain silver haired guy would definitely love you in it!" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome turned red with embarrassment, although secretly hopeful that InuYasha would like it.

Laughing at her friend's funny expression, Sango pulled her away and toward the dressing room. "Come on, try it on!" The slightly older female continued talking while pushing a blushing and sputtering Kagome towards the wall that held the dressing rooms.

Like all boys, InuYasha and Miroku held back and watched the girls do what they do best. It was weird seeing the female that caught his eyes almost immediately acting almost normal after months of looking and being so innocent. He didn't mind the change, as a matter of fact whenever Kagome did something new and watching her being so calm and relaxed while having fun was something InuYasha enjoyed doing. As long as the sparkle didn't leave her water colored eyes, or the happy pitch in her voice and the healthy glow she sported, the man was at peace.

Like Sango, Miroku didn't miss the way his best friend would always watch Kagome constantly. It was obvious that he did care a lot for her, wanting and willing to do anything for her and protecting her like no tomorrow. It was apparent in his eyes; in everything he did with the woman that no doubt captured his heart and his mind.

"You know it's strange?" Miroku spoke to his friend. "It's been just five months she came along and we barely know anything about her or her past." He put his hands in his jean pockets and leaned against the store wall.

"Maybe she's still so emotionally scarred that she doesn't want to talk about it." Although InuYasha knew his friend didn't mean any harm, his tone came out a little defensive, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed in slight anger.

Miroku saw his tense posture and sighed. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I know how protective you are of her. But you have to admit it is still a mystery where she came from and why."

Inuyasha slightly nodded and relaxed a bit. "Yeah I know."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you privately regarding our young beautiful house guest." He saw the glare thrown his way but continued. "I have done some research over the months, you know if she was reported missing or anything like that." Inuyasha's head was fully turned to him so Miroku knew he got his full attention. "I looked and looked, typing in her name and reading any reports of missing women." He blew out a breath and shook his head. "No luck at all. Everything I could come up with lead me to a dead end…" Then violet eyes turned towards golden ones. "It's like she doesn't even exist."

InuYasha knew he should listen to his friend; even though he didn't want to hear anymore. But his friend was studying to become a criminal investigator and therefore had the knowledge and the tools. Still it was like hearing Kagome was a fantasy and that she wasn't even real.

"Would I tell you any of this if I knew it wasn't true?" Miroku asked, facing his best friend. "I know you've grown to deeply care for her, so have Sango and I. We want to know more about her just as much as you do….but let's face it Yash, with no birth certificate, no social, not even an ancestry line to trace her roots…we have practically no idea who she really is."

InuYasha sighed in frustration, adamant in believing that Kagome just popped out of the blue. She had to have come from somewhere, right? She was flesh and bone, so she wasn't the living dead. She had spark and passion for life so she wasn't soulless…. He stopped pacing and shook his head, he'd been watching too many fantasy and scientific soap operas lately. Kagome had to be human, there was no question. So why? Why? Why? All these questions were only confusing him more. There just had to be an explanation!

The future investigator could only watch as his best friend paced and mumble incoherently. Miroku found it strange too. He had been trying to track down their new friend's identity and anything that will tell them who she is. While InuYasha was at home with Kagome, he and sometimes Sango went out and tried to find any leads at all. But all that research led them to dead ends. There was just nothing…and to him it seemed InuYasha, since his feelings and affection for the girl in question were getting stronger everyday, he was undoubtedly troubled, confused and extremely frustrated because he had no idea what he was going to do. Although he and Sango would continue to do everything possible to help him, it wouldn't be until Kagome came out and told them in her own time…

Unaware of the men's secretive talk, Sango and Kagome were having a blast. While deciding on the first outfit of summer blue, Kagome was getting an idea of what she liked. While she had been borrowing clothes from Sango-who was the same size fortunately, the former wolf was having fun figuring out what worked well on her. So far summer blue and lavender purple have been the main colors and was gaining a fashion sense that made Sango proud.

"Look at you working it!" The older girl smiled as Kagome came out in a sparkling lavender off-the-shoulder number adorned with dark wash jeans. "That's absolutely stunning on you-purple is definitely your color!"

"I feel good in it." Kagome agreed, twisting and turning, getting a feel for her outfit.

"Take it from me Kagome! Everything you try on is just fabulous on you!" Sango glanced at the growing pile of clothes. "It looks like your wardrobe is coming along. Now all we need is shoes to go with it!" She clapped her hands and handed Kagome another outfit, one whose color was familiar. "A red spaghetti strap? Nice." Kagome did have a sense of style, despite never having shopped before. It was a lovely red rose dress, one that was probably inspired by a certain guy's favorite color. "Okay you try this on and we'll go and shop for some shoes!"

Once Kagome was handed the dress, she stopped and looked at the growing pile of clothes: many different pairs of jeans, skirts, and shirts. "Sango, I may not know much about money, but it seems like a lot of clothes."

"Don't worry Kagome." Sango assured her by patting her shoulder. "InuYasha told me to take you out and buy your own clothes. And seeing you for the past hour I think you're having a great time."

"I'm not ungrateful, believe me." Kagome bit her lip and sighed as she stared at her own reflection, oblivious to the sounds and people in the store. "It's just so overwhelming…and I thank you for teaching me. I am having a good time."

"That's the spirit! Now go try on that sexy red number…and let's see what InuYasha thinks about it!" She pushed the blushing black beauty into the dressing stall, a laughing smile adorning her face. Sango couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with another girl. True she could shop for clothes just fine on her own, but having a friend like Kagome was proving much better. She loved teaching Kagome the finer points of just being a woman…while also watching her face blush red at the mention of her boyfriend's roommate. She just loved teasing her about him.

Sango checked her phone and text her roaming boyfriend. They left sometime ago, probably to get away from the girl's shopping bonanza. Now that they were nearly done after just over an hour, a text she received moments later said he and InuYasha were at the arcade and would be there in a few. Sighing, she snapped her phone back and while sitting and waiting for her new friend, she eyed a maroon sweater dress that would look well with her black leggings back home, just hanging there…

Miroku and InuYasha came back after beating each other in the arcade a few minutes down. Still little boys at heart, they dashed off and spent their money beating the crap out of each other until Sango's text forced them to stop and walk back. After the earlier discussion about Kagome, it was dropped. While it still bothered him, InuYasha wouldn't let it show. He was here to have a good time, see Kagome so happy…while secretly wondering what clothes she would look good in.

Standing outside the store, they saw Sango in the way back. Once she saw them, she waved them on in with a devious smile on her face. The guys reluctantly entered the chic store, smelling of perfume, filled with rock music and clothes that to the guys seemed overwhelming yet appealing. InuYasha had to drag his buddy down so he wouldn't get distracted by other women, especially when his girlfriend was watching them.

But unfortunately, there is always something to ruin the peace….

"InuYasha…is that you?" A surprised but sultry voice called out, making the men stop about ten feet away from Sango.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." InuYasha gritted out in a low voice, not turning in the direction where the voice came from.

Miroku did look and saw a short black haired broad dressed in a black tank dress with matching heels that exposed plenty of cleavage and lips as red as blood approaching them. She also had eyes as dark as maroon outlined in black eyeliner. He recognized her alright, it was one of the blind dates that he set with his best friend, one who wasn't offended by his brash behavior. And InuYasha had a hard time just avoiding her…she wouldn't leave him alone.

"What a coincidence seeing you here." Nails painted in black pulled her chin length hair behind her ears while licking her red lips in a supposedly seducing fashion. "Your hair is still as pretty as ever."

Miroku flinched as he watched his buddy tense and quickly glared in his direction. Yura had a freaky hair fetish and wouldn't stop ogling InuYasha's silver hair. In fact, Miroku was luckily to have his arms intact after Inu came home after that disastrous date and pinned him down, arms behind his back and hissing why the hell did he set him up with a whore that wouldn't stop touching his hair all night? Lucky for him Sango came in and disengaged him from his best friend's iron grip. They never brought it up again for fear of raising InuYasha's temper again.

"What the hell are you doing here, whore? I though I told you not to come near me again!"

The name didn't stop Yura from smiling deviously as she finally came up beside him. "Now why would I want to stop seeing you when that silver hair of yours is so sexy?" Ignoring how tense he became, her fingernails snagged a few delicate silver locks. Twirling them around, she grinned in delight. "It's just as silky as I remember."

Miroku watched unpleasantly at the side. He knew InuYasha would never hit a girl. Insult yes, but never physically harm a woman. And judging by his controlled breathing, he knew Inuyasha was near the breaking point. The man grabbed the pale wrist and flung it way from him, a nasty scowl on his face.

"Look here bitch, if you ever touch me again I'll-"

"Hit me?" She raised her eyebrows in a challenge. Yura crossed her arms, bringing her ample breasts that were close to spilling out higher. "Like you could."

Miroku looked towards where he last saw his girlfriend. And his eyes widened as he saw not only Sango, but a rather pissed off Kagome walking towards them.

When she saw the boys, she dashed off and saw Kagome coming out in that beautiful dress. It hugged her hips and flared out to her knees. She had the legs for it and her hourglass figure made it stunning. A common type dress, but one Kagome filled out nicely.

"You look so pretty!" Sango walked around her friend. "I wish I had a figure like that."

"You think so?" Kagome was startled at how much skin it showed and at first was reluctant in going out with it. But she did find it comfortable after getting used to being in it and her friend's obvious admiration. "You think…InuYasha will like it?" A tint of red painted her cheeks.

"Hell yeah he will! Seeing you in his favorite color? I'm sure he'll drop dead when he sees you!"

"Drop dead?" She asked, a mix of confusion and fear in her voice, her eyes the same way.

Sango waved her hands, shaking her head as she tried to diffuse her confusion. "No, its not like that Kagome. It's an expression. When someone says that, its like saying he won't wont know what to do with himself when he see you. It'll mean he'll love seeing you in that."

"Okay, I understand now." The girl calmed herself, smoothing the red fabric down while trying to hide the ecstatic beating of her heart at hearing such a statement. "I hope so too."

"Good. Now the boys just came in, so let's go!" Sango grabbed her friend's arm and dragged to the entrance, her back turned out towards the store and unknown confrontation. "Don't be so embarrassed, Kagome. You got nothing to worry about."

Kagome smiled, glad to hear such supportive words. When she was about to answer, her eyes turned and took in the forms of InuYasha, Miroku and an unknown girl close to the former. She narrowed her eyes at the scantly clad female, seeing her as a threat to her golden eyed angel. She felt the oncoming of a growl but held it down, trying to act as human as possible. For the first time since she became a human woman, she felt the all too well known feeling of a threat to someone close to her. If she were still wolf, her hackles would rise, her teeth bared, tail straight up, body tense and ears pinned back. Now as she stared at the threat in the from of another human female within a dangerous distance enough to touch InuYasha, all she could do was huff and narrow her eyes. Her fists were clenched now as she shook.

Sango saw her friend's sudden change in body posture and looked over to see her guy friends and a one black clad bitch that had that hair fetish. "Oh hell no." She whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear. Before she could say anything else, Kagome was already heading towards the trio, a dangerous feral look in her stone cold gray eyes.

Unaware of the girl coming her way, Yura smirked and licked her lips. "You wouldn't hit a lady now would you?"

"You, a lady?" InuYasha scoffed. "More like a sluttish bitch that doesn't know when to keep her goddamn hands off me!" His hand clenched at his side, maintaining the last shred of his control.

"Come, come Inu. That's no way to talk to a lady either." Her fingers glided up his arm, making his shiver in disgust, as if she didn't here a word he just said. Plus hearing her say his "nickname" that he only wanted to hear from a certain glass eyed female in such a high voice, it ticked him off big time.

Before black fingernails could once again reach her silver prize, a hand quickly shot out to grab Yura's pale wrist. The girl hissed as the hand clenched and was twisted away from InuYasha's arm. Then she saw a woman unfamiliar to her come around and stand at InuYasha side, her face scrunched in anger, her eyes hard and threatening. The glare she gave off made Yura flinch back. Who was this?

InuYasha inside was relieved to have Kagome there, otherwise a lifelong vow to never hit a woman would've been broken. While on the other hand, his mouth and his eyes dropped to see the dress-the red dress that brought out her figure and the black in her hair. And suddenly thought how hot and ferocious she looked when she was pissed.

Kagome stared the girl down. She wanted so badly to release a growl, to scare off her opponent. But she gulped it down. She would let be known that InuYasha was hers…always has been. "You better leave while you can. Otherwise I will have to use force."

Her tone was serious; everyone knew that. Kagome was a strong girl and could hold her own. Miroku and Sango stood back and stayed out of it. While it would be hilarious to see Yura knocked flat on her ass, it wouldn't be too funny if blood was drawn.

The female in black looked at the girl who threatened her. She looked scrawny, small. But what stopped her was the eyes. Gray eyes that were so cold, hard and giving the nastiest glare she's ever seen. The way she clung to InuYasha's arm and hand, how her body was in front of his and how the air suddenly changed. She might have been a bad-ass bitch, but Yura felt that going up against this girl, one whose eyes were so mysterious yet dishing out a serious threat that she would probably act upon, was probably a bad idea.

Not willing to loose her pride in a public store, while hiding her fear behind her eyes, Yura huffed and turned away. Not a word or challenge issued.

* * *

On most nights when the day's excitement was over, wrapped in a soft blanket Kagome would venture out onto the small porch and sit in one of the two lawn chairs. She cuddled up in the warmth and looked up at the sky. When she didn't want to sleep or it didn't want to come to her, Kagome would come and relish in the night air, her thoughts keeping her company.

If she listened hard enough, she thought she could hear the distinct howls coming from her pack far away. Even though she could barely see the hills above the many roofs surrounding the apartment. Her eyes closed and felt the chilly night air on her face as her mind was set loose; her heart running back to her family in the mountain forest.

'_I miss them so much. I think about my momma and poppa, my pack sisters, my pack brothers…I miss how Rin would sneak up on me and we would frolic around in the dirt. I miss seeing Shippou and Souta harassing Rin and chasing her around…I miss Shiori and her small but lovable attitude…heck I even miss Kikyou. Our bickering I don't miss but of the good times before she found out what I did.' _Kagome wrapped the blanket closer to her. _'Even though I'm adjusting well as a human, would they ever accept me back if I somehow changed back? I miss them terribly and I know they're wondering if I'm still alive. My transformation was only just five months ago…oh how much time has passed since then...'_

The sliding of the glass door alerted her of someone's presence. "I thought I'd find you out here."

Smiling and relaxing at the voice, she looked over to see InuYasha scooting his chair over so he was closer to her. Just the thought made her whole body even warmer. "I couldn't sleep. I needed the night air so I came out so I could think…but I don't mind your company."

"I'd hope so." Chuckling at her small grin, he put his hands behind his head, his feet on the porch railing and looked out in the midnight sky as well.

Seeing that he was bare with only sweatpants, Kagome couldn't help but ogle. The night air caused his tan skin to erupt in goose flesh, while the half moon outlined his abdominal and chest muscles. Once again feeling the good pain that came when she was aroused by him, she finally tore her gaze away and looked out ahead too.

It was a peaceful silence for a while. "You know sometimes I come out here to think too. It helps me clear my head easier than anything else…even about the questions I have about the wolves."

Kagome froze at that word. "Wolves?"

Not noticing how tense she became he continued. "When I was fourteen I made the stupid mistake of going out there without a jacket. A groups of kids made me do it. Before too long I was lost, cold and hungry. I didn't know if I was going to make it through the night. But…there was a lone wolf that saved me. She kept me warm, safe. Her coat was as black as the night itself. And you know what's weird?"

"What?" Her heart was pounding so ferociously now with every word he said and it was getting harder not to breathe.

"I remember her eyes, they were just about the same shade as yours." He looked at her, finally seeing how hard she was breathing. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." With his hand on her shoulder, she started to relax some. Just hearing it without his knowledge of who she really was, that she was the wolf that saved him, was enough to cause her panic. She was desperately hoping that he would've figured it out. A mix of panic and excitement finally settled and once again InuYasha's calming touch brought her back. "Thank you."

"No problem." Hoping that he wasn't being too invasive of her space his chair came up right next to hers and on a whim his arm went to rest on the back of her chair. Her head falling back on his arm without a word answered that, making him smile.

When she eventually fell asleep, Inuyasha quietly moved to scoop her up and walked into the apartment with as little sound as possible. He loved carrying her close to his chest. When they talked on the patio, like for the last few months, when she fell asleep he carried her to his room and laid her down and tucked her in. And each and every time before he left, he would gently kiss her cheek and caress her face with his thumb before making his way to the couch.

Their late night porch talks had been created accidentally. One night around midnight or so, he found the patio door slightly cracked open with the drapes fluttering softly. Usually he would take a mug of tea and stay out to watch the stars while sorting through his thoughts. But he saw Kagome leaning against the railing, her hair fluttering behind her. And ever since, all they did was talk and watch the constellations together. It was one of the few times in the day when he could truly be alon_e _with her.

* * *

Well was the long wait worth it? I truly enjoyed writing it! There is still more fluff and mystery to come! Anyone waiting to see their first kiss...? Well it's coming!

Oh and when and if you get a chance, check out my drabble series, **Journey Through the Heart**. I would really appreciate any feedback!

The information for the koi came from**_ www . koi-pond-guide . com_**

**Next Chapter: Dinner At Mom's**(Kagome gets to meet Izayoi...how will that turn out?) Wait and see!

Until then...

Sayonara!


	8. Dinner at Mom's

It's me again! Sorry for such a late update! And thanks for being so patient! This chapter is a long one as a sort of apology!

I hope you like! It seems I often bite off more often than I can chew- story wise. And so I have decided to solely focus on one story at a time. That way I can get a story finished faster. In case any of you are wondering, It will be this story! I nearly have the whole outline of this story done and I'm excited!

Oh, also I have been receiving a few suggestions here and there...It's nice to here what you have to say, plus it helps me a lot with my writing skills! So if you've any suggestions for this story, let me know in a review. I'll see what I can do with them!

**And here's a shout-out to last chapter's reviewers:**

Coka Cookie Cola- I hope you enjoy Izayoi in this chapter. Her character I think was fun to write about! Thank you!

Sailor Peach- Don't worry more fluff is on the way! And about everyone's feelings regarding Kagome's mysterious past...I'm planning to put into next chapter! Happy reading! LOL!

S0me18skittles- Don't worry, it's coming soon...But enjoy reading a longer chapter anyway! Thanks!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands- You're so welcome! Sorry about you having the mopes but I hope this chapter will cheer you up!

Inu'sgirl4ever- Your review made me laugh! LOL! Anyway, I hope the long wait was worth it! And stay alive! LOL!

Saria Forest14- Sorry about the confusion! :( Their first kiss on the lips, that's what I meant! Inu only kissed her hand a few chapters' back! Okay?

takowa- I can imagine Yura pulling out scissors(snip snip) LOL! Too bad though, I would've put that in for a little humor! You're in the Navy, huh? I'm an Air Force brat! Yippee! LOL! Enjoy reading!

CaseClosed621- Thanks for the review! I hope the long wait was worth it! This chapter was longer but totally fun to write!

Eris of Chaos- Different! Yes! That's what I'm aiming for! LOL! Thank you!

sara- I read your suggestion...and I'm having a hard time about the ending, I just might be able to use your idea! I can picture it...Thank you so much!

Here's a chapter with more fluff, humor, and some history! A longer one than most, but that's because I had so much fun writing it I couldn't stop! And it came out so well! I hope you will think so too. Okay I'll stop talking and let you read! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The hot, drool-worthy inu hanyou isn't mine. InuYasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the idea for this story...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dinner at Mom's**

"Mom you can't be serious!" Inuyasha paced outside on the stone porch. He pushed back his bangs and listened to the voice on the other end. "I don't know. You think it's too soon?"

The college man stopped and nodded along. He looked through the closed glass door and spotted the topic of their conversation, playing a game of Monopoly at the dining table. He could see Kagome clearly, making a move hesitantly. He saw her concentrated gray orbs move about the messy game board, so focused and determined. He chuckled when she sat back and smiled, clapping her hands as she laughed at Miroku; who looked shocked and defeated. Sango too laughed as she high five-ed her new best friend.

Inuyasha then realized he completely missed what his mother had just told him. When asking to repeat it, he heard her sigh and told him with a slow understanding tone. He nodded again, darting back and forth between the partly cloudy sky above and the action going on inside.

"Okay Mom, see you then….I love you too…Bye." InuYasha sighed and hung up. He put his cell in his back pocket and turned to rejoin the others just in time to play a new round of Monopoly. His mother's conversation was still running though his head and would eventually have to bring it up to the woman that he was now sitting across from. But for now, the twenty year old could unwind and enjoy spending time with his other remaining family.

That night, the moon was full. Transparent cirrus clouds moved slowly across it, making them glow in beautiful white light. Metallic silver hair blew in the muggy August air while a pair of eyes, the moon deepening the tame shade of gold into a sexier shade of chrome gold, looked out into the distance, above the numerous roofs and towards the mountain where the forest began just miles away. His arms rested on the steel porch railing, letting his body lean forward careless of his shirtless chest and baggy sweatpants state. His conversation with his mother over the phone replayed again and again.

"_I want you to come over. You haven't been over in a while and I'm starting to get worried. You're not sick are you?" _

_Inuyasha laughed at his mother's tone; always full of concern for him. "No mom, I'm good. I just have a lot going on that's all."_

_He stepped out, saying to everyone he would be right back and closed the porch door giving him privacy. "A lot has been going on, Mom. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"_Humor an old woman InuYasha. I got time." _

_The man stopped. How could he tell his own mother what's been going on? How could he say that he found a girl bare naked on the mountain around six months ago and has been living with him ever since? He didn't know what she would say. InuYasha knew he couldn't lie to her but how could he say so much without saying **too** much?_

_So he told her the minimum details. About Kagome and the mystery of her appearance and what little was known about her. Afterward, he waited on baited breath for his mother's reaction. He was expecting all kinds of reactions…anything but what he actually heard._

"_You've had a strange woman living underneath your roof and you didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell your dear old mother?" She sounded incredulous which had him stunned to his spot. "So tell me…what's she like?"_

_A flush rose to his cheeks, embarrassed that his own mother was asking what he thought about the hot and amazing woman that was currently playing in his dining room with his closest friends. The boy couldn't tell her his feelings for the girl. _

"_Mom!" He whispered into his cell. _

"_Oh come on. Don't tell me that you didn't expect me to not hear about my only son about having a possible love interest? Shame on you, InuYasha."_

"_Mom, stop it!" He didn't know if the current hot temperature that was causing his heating face or his mother's suggestive tone. This was why he never brought up any of his blind dates, not that he had anything incredible to say about them._

_Her laughter only made him scowl. His eyes narrowed too and shook his head, asking himself WHY, over and over again. _

"_Well I would like to meet her. They way you talk about her is pretty obvious to me."_

"…_What?"_

"_You can't fool your own mother, little Yashie." His childhood nickname only brought along embarrassing memories that made him groan…it also made him think about the tender moments he spent with her, like when he was sick or was deeply distraught about something. "Bring her the next time you come over-say, this Saturday?"_

_His paternal eyes of sun gold enlarged, making him stop in his tracks. He didn't even know he was walking back and forth. "Say that again?"_

"_You heard me, young man. Saturday afternoon when you come for dinner, bring your new friend over. I would love to meet her…"_

A sliding sound made him stop and turned around. When he saw the object of his affection, with his infamous red T-shirt she regularly slept in with cute purple puppy pajama bottoms, he relaxed. "Still up?"

Kagome stretched her arms above her head, unaware of a male's eyes watching the erotic movement. "Yeah." She strode forward so she stood next to him, adopting the same position. "I had a feeling there would be a full moon tonight. I love the full moon; just staring at it."

"Yeah me too." The moon's heavenly white glow shined down upon her, making strips of blue shine in her hair. But her eyes…it always created a shade he couldn't name. Whatever it was, it was a startling beautiful color that could make him drown in them.

The female human only sighed and thought back to the times that she was still wolf, when she and her family bayed at the full moon and it's glory. When she was separated from her pack, their distinctive howls would lead her back to them. Then there were the times when she howled, away from her family, mourning for the life that she could never have. Even through her canine eyes, the moon was still humongous and so brilliant. There was a connection with the moon; one that Kagome couldn't break away from. It always reminded her of what she was born as, the life of a wolf that she felt still burning within her. But day by day, her heart and mind became more human while her canine life slowly dissipated, until one day that burning would stop completely.

"I've always had an affinity for the moon. It's a big part of me, something that I can always rely on, always talk about my deepest fears, my feelings I can't reveal to anyone else. The moon has always guided me…and it still is."

The way she spoke of it…InuYasha could tell she was speaking with truth, with passion. Her eyes lit up, her face that paled in the moon's ghostly light made her seem so surreal. She was truly something else. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

Kagome giggled, finding his look of confusion too adorable. "You said the moon was special to you, too. Is it because of what happened when you were 14?" Her fingers tapped the railing, nervously awaiting his answer. Whenever the subject of their early encounter of him and her still a wolf was brought up, Kagome tapped whatever her hand was resting on, her head titled and her heart began pounding with so much feeling it was hard to name it. She felt anxious, disappointed, angry, confident-so many things at once it was hard to concentrate on just what she wanted to feel.

"Yes…I just love to watch it. If I ever go up to the scenic point up in the mountains at night to think when there's a moon, I just stare at it. It helps me focus, to think clearly."

"You always seem to do a lot of thinking." She said seriously. Then she decided to tease him, something she was learning quickly from watching Sango with Miroku. "Your head must hurt after all the thinking you do."

His eye twitched. Was that a tease? He turned his eyes on her laughing orbs of glass. He decided to play along. "Are you teasing me? Because if you are, you're going to be in a world of pain."

The giggling female stuck her tongue out. Kagome never took his threats seriously. She knew him too well, as well as know when he was messing with her. "That's exactly what I'm saying Inu."

"Oh yeah? See if you keep laughing after this!" And with speed as quick as lightening, he had one arm firmly around her waist while his opposite hand started tickling her mercilessly on her left side.

Kagome squealed, laughing her heart out as tears began spill. She thrashed and tried desperately to squirm out of his hold but it was no use. His iron grip was impossible to break free from. But despite his relentless torture, the gray eyed teen would be lying if she didn't think she was enjoying these moments. Ever since he kissed her hand in the kitchen months ago, she never could get enough of his dazzling and tender touch. Being in his arms has always brought her peace of mind, always brought her relief and comfort when she needed it most. His caresses at night, following his kisses on her cheek-which he thought she knew nothing about, always spoke a language that was entirely their own. That he cared for her. It always caused the same reaction: rendering her speechless, making her knees suddenly weaken, her brain turning instantly to mush, her heart speeding faster than lightening hitting the ground. All human reactions. Whether it be his lips softly kissing her cheek to tickling her to death, Kagome cherished her time with him, always relished in the safety and familiarity of her human prince, one that took up all the room in her heart until it beat solely for him.

After her countless pleas to stop and seeing she was starting to have difficulty breathing, InuYasha released her. He watched her as she sat down on a lounge chair, catching her breath. Her hand was at her heaving chest, as if it would help her regain lost breath. Her face was definitely flushed from her fruitless efforts to break away, her hair not much better. InuYasha too sat down, his smile of victory and pride set firmly in place. InuYasha just loved messing with her. And she was a breathtaking sight like this…so beautiful even when her hair was disheveled, her eyes sparkling from the laughing tears, her skin pink from her exertions.

He knew he was whipped. He's already fallen hard for her. He had it so bad for her he would do just about whatever she asked of him. Everyone seemed to notice-even his mom who recently found out.. Was he that apparent?

While on the subject of his mom, he let her settle down before starting to talk. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

He gnawed at his bottom lip before looking her in the eyes and said. "I want you to come with me and meet my mother."

* * *

And so the next, and first Saturday of September rolled in with gray skies and light rain showers. Sitting quietly in the passenger seat, looking nervously out the window, hands folded in her lap was Kagome. Her heart was racing frantically, not really sure how to cope with the realization that she was about to come face to face with InuYasha's mother. Usually the rain that fell outside soothed her…as a wolf. It pelted her black coat, making it shine. When it rained on her face, it felt good. She relished it. But now it only made her quake with apprehension.

The man next to her, concentrating on the road while still managing quick peeks at her from time to time wasn't oblivious to what she was thinking. When he brought up the subject of his mother wanting to meet her, he saw the fear, the uncertainty, the disbelief swirling in her gray pools. He tried reassuring, kept telling her there was nothing to be concerned about, that his mother was going to love her. Despite his best efforts, Kagome still remained firm.

A fleeting thought entered his mind? What about her own mother? Did she still have one? What was she to Kagome? Maybe that's why she was taking it so hard. Meeting his mother was probably reminding her of her own. If he'd only known…

But as he looked her at her, sitting quietly while the heat rumbled lowly throughout his car, InuYasha knew she was trying, but trying for what? To overcome the dread of her own mother? To try and not upset him if she said no? He couldn't be angry with her if he wanted to. She could have said no but she didn't. Kagome only walked forward with her head held high. She was one hell of a woman. And that's why she was here, riding along with him.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached over and touched her twiddling fingers. He heard her gasp and felt her eyes starting at him, questioning him. InuYasha didn't know why, but since he kissed her hand months earlier, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to do so much with her: kiss her lips and feel her body pressed against his, like a lover's embrace. But feeling her soft warm skin underneath his palm for now was enough. InuYasha wanted her to know…he was there, he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want, that he was someone she could depend on.

And when he felt her hand finally intertwine with his, feeling her dainty and creamy soft hand in his, all he could do was hold it tight, never wanting to let her go.

Fifteen minutes later InuYasha pulled his sweet ride into a two car driveway in the quiet part of town. They pulled into a two story house, his home since him and his mother moved here years ago. Where many memories were held and stored. A beautiful shade of blue and silver mix. Flowers in the front garden. Lavender and daises among the few that were potted in the front windows. Her magical garden was out back, something InuYasha knew that Kagome might want to see later on.

"You'll be fine." InuYasha got out of the car, making his female companion follow suit.

She came around to his side, the hood of her jacket up to protect her from the cold rain. Her eyes never left the house that loomed before her. "I don't know, InuYasha." His full name that sounded from her lips was only said when she was confused or serious. It sounded like both. "What if she doesn't like me? What if this was a big mistake?"

They walked along the cement walkway leading to the front porch when his hands halted her firmly on her shoulders, making her turn to face him. "There's nothing to be afraid of. She going's to like you and I don't want to hear you so down because of whatever thoughts are racing through your head right now."

She only huffed. "I've never done this before. I'm no good meeting other people InuYasha. You know that."

It was true. Whenever she was introduced she shied away and hid behind him, barely speaking a word. Her bangs covered her face, her fingers trembled. But this was his mother they were talking about, not other people he was acquainted with. This was his mother, his remaining parent, one that he cherished unlike any other. Maybe he was against her meeting his mother at first. InuYasha wasn't sure how Kagome would take to meeting her. But seeing the two most important women in his life finally meeting brought on a smile of sorts.

But Kagome's feeling on the matter brought nothing but. "I understand. I should have talked to you more about it first. But if you don't want to…"

Her head lifted, meeting his orbs that pleaded with her but also understanding her at the same time. Kagome was anything but a coward. She formerly was a wolf, a proud creature that looked danger in the eye and fought it head on. She never gave up. This was one with the power, the power to overcome anything she was confronted with. Being human was her greatest challenge yet and she was still fighting it. Kagome knew she could brave being in human flesh and blood-has been doing it for close to seven months. So why was she so adamant about meeting InuYasha's sole surviving parent? His mother, one that means the world to him?

'_Maybe it's because I can't be with my own right now. Mother doesn't even know that I transformed, doesn't even know I'm still alive and well. She must be worried sick!' _But as she transferred her gaze from the front door to the man that has been there for her since day one, seeing him quiet and still, his hands gently on her shoulders, Kagome knew what she had to do. _'I am willing to anything for him. And if that means finally seeing his mom, I can do it. I've never backed down from anything and I was foolish to think so today. No! I have never given up and I won't start now! Maybe I am afraid, maybe because I still miss my own mother that I am acting so defiant. Even so, InuYasha has always been there for me, helping me…' _Her eyes bore deep into his. _'…I can do this for him.' _

"No, we're here now. And plus it would be rude to go back home when we came all this way."

InuYasha wasn't sure how to take her silence. But the longer he gazed at her, he noticed the many emotions swirling in her clear window eyes. It was always impossible to see her exact feeling because her eyes were so clear yet so muddled at the same time. Then he saw it. Determination. Her strength. Her will. Things he loved seeing in her. Qualities that made her so beautiful inside.

Oh yeah…he was getting soft. Oh his mother would be having a field day if she ever found out. And tonight, he didn't what to expect from her…

But hearing Kagome's answer, her tone suddenly changing to one of confidence made InuYasha believe that maybe tonight wouldn't be so horrifying. She was so strong. Her face said it all.

* * *

So taking her hand in his again, squeezing it to relax her, he knocked on the door twice before it opened rather fast to reveal a grinning woman, a grin that he knew all too well. She was up to something and it wasn't good.

"You must be Kagome. Inuyasha told me so much about you." The older woman greeted as she led them into her home. "I'm Izayoi, his mother. It's finally nice to meet you." The two teens took off their shoes and followed her into the foyer and stopped to face Kagome.

Her impression of the woman so far was: nice and welcoming. She was a small woman, black hair that was glossy, streaked with lines of gray in a ponytail. Her eyes, the color as brown as the oaks of her forest were full of warmth and endless hospitality.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Izayoi-san." And remembering her etiquette lessons, the young woman bowed to the Takahashi woman.

"No need to be so formal." Izayoi waved her hand dismissively. "Just Izayoi will do. Adding "san" makes me sound so old!" She chuckled.

"Mom, you are old." Inuyasha spoke up, a teasing grin showing.

"Don't make me pull out your baby pictures, young man!" She pointed her finger at him. Her son looked horrified for a moment. Then she gave her motherly smile and walked over to hug her son, who towered over her by a foot.

Kagome watched the loving embrace between mother and son. Then a image of her wolf mother nuzzling and licking her muzzle flashed in her eyes. The bond between InuYasha and his mother was a strong one, that much was apparent. She was reminded of her own relationship with her alpha mother. They too had something akin to a strong bond, one she missed dearly.

When mother and son broke apart, Izayoi straightened herself out before turning to Kagome. The she-wolf then knew, InuYasha bore a strong resemblance to his mother. His face was identical to hers, minus the golden eyes which she guessed was a paternal trait. Unlike her, as a wolf she resembled her alpha father. She and her twin sister were the only two to inherit his glossy midnight coat.

"Now Kagome, why don't I show you around the house while InuYasha starts preparing the dinner that will surely be scrumptious?" Izayoi walked over and gestured her hand out to begin the tour.

"InuYasha will be cooking tonight?" Her gray eyes focused on said man, who was starting to look flustered. She giggled.

"Yes, he can be an amazing cook. In fact, didn't he tell you he cooks whenever he spends a night here?" Izayoi explained, having no restraint in teasing her son in front of the woman he was obviously head over heels for. "I taught him everything he knows, and then some."

Not wanting to be embarrassed any further, especially with his face as heated as it could be, Inuyasha took off his rain jacket and made a dash for the kitchen, mumbling under his breath enough to where the two women heard him.

Kagome watched his sculpted figure as he disappeared beyond the foyer, his silver locks gliding beautifully behind him. Her fingers covered her lips, trying not to let her giggles out. She turned her body to Izayoi, who had a similar expression. Kagome was starting to feel comfortable around the older woman, the first since she left the pack many months ago.

"I can tell he embarrasses easily." Kagome said, allowing a smile to appear.

"He's a very proud man, much like his father used to be. He can do something so well and flush so easily when getting praised." The mother started walking towards the living room, making the younger woman follow. "And whenever he feel accomplished and someone tells him, he'll flush and become speechless; just like that!" Her finger snapped to emphasize.

This was a woman who truly loved her son, her eyes lit up every time she spoke about him. Kagome wanted learn more about the man she's been living with and his mother had no qualms about telling her his childhood stories.

And that's what she did as she followed Izayoi throughout the two story home. The living room that held many framed pictures on the walls and on the various shelves, a potted plant here and there. The kitchen-where they found the subject of her conversation was busy prepping at the island counter, looking so concentrated that Kagome couldn't help but stare and marvel at how handsome he looked. Izayoi then dragged her through the dining room, a traditional Japanese style setting complete with a tea set and four cushion settings. There was even bamboo pots at the corners of the room, which Kagome found pleasant in looks and smell.

Then, Izayoi led her to the screen door in the dining room and led her outside to the backyard.

"This is my favorite place to be. I love being able to relax, to watch the weather and watch over my lovely garden." The woman gestured to the covered porch and the garden hugging the fence line.

Kagome stared in awe. She has never seen so many flowers in one place before. The rich color of the green grass made each flower stand out in the brown soil. The misting rain made it look surreal.

"Gardening is something I picked up after I met InuYasha's father." Izayoi continued as she sat down on a lawn chair, Kagome flowing suit. "On our first date, he presented me with a bouquet of purple lilacs. I was so moved, because my favorite always has been the lilac. I plant them in remembrance of him. In a corner of the yard, separate from the others."

Kagome followed her gaze and saw a small area where purple and white lilacs grew together surrounding by a small iron gate. It was beautiful. "What about InuYasha's father?"

Izayoi expression turned to one of anguish and despair, a sad loneliness darkening her face. "He died of cancer about fifteen years ago, when InuYasha was only five years old. I don't know if he remembers him or not. When he was born, he looked at him then at me and said, "Izayoi, I promise to love and cherish you and our son for the rest of my days." And he did. He loved InuYasha. My boy looks so much like him, even after hearing how he looks like me too. Whenever I see my son, I see my husband and how proud he would be of him were he still alive."

"I'm so sorry Izayoi, I had no idea."

The woman who adorned a lovely soft pink summer blouse with blue jeans gave her a adoring smile. "No need to apologize, Kagome. My husband may not be alive now, but he lives in me, always will be." Her hand went to the girl's shoulder. "Besides, you remind me so much of myself when I was younger, when I met InuTaisho."

A blushing Kagome looked at her, startled. "What? How do you mean?"

"You can't fool this old woman, Kagome. From what I've seen so far, I know that sparkle of young love in your eyes whenever you look at him. And how he talks about you, I know there's something similar there. He cares about you a great deal."

Gray eyes wandered out into the yard and found a section of purple lavender growing. The rain falling down on them made them seem precious. "You think so?"

Izayoi caught her lingering gaze on her garden and stood up. "I know so. Let's take a look at the flowers, shall we? I love coming out here when it rains and just walk and pick some of them for the house."

* * *

After a while, Kagome had a small bouquet of lavender, iris, and calla lilies, courtesy of Izayoi who told her to pick the ones that appealed to her. It seemed so generous but she felt so guilty. But InuYasha's mother insisted, her gleaming smile that looked similar to InuYasha when he gave her his that were so rare once upon a time. After setting them in a vase to take home, they continued upwards to the second floor. The smell of sizzling ginger chicken wafting all through the house making two stomachs rumble in response.

"Now, after Inuyasha told me you two would be staying the night tonight," Kagome was startled by this, hearing Inuyasha mention no such thing to her. "Your room will be right across from his, the spare bedroom." Izayoi opened a closed door and gestured for Kagome to walk in.

It was a small homey bedroom. White curtains swaying lightly with wind from the cracked window, a bed adorned in a comforter of soft shades of blue, red and green. A dresser stood beside the bed, a simple lamp with two small drawers. And as with the rest of the house, a real houseplant took up a corner where the window was.

Now that she's seen where she will be sleeping-and taking note to bring the overnight stay topic with that sneaky jerk downstairs, the thought of seeing his bedroom came to mind. And she asked Izayoi who only shook her head.

"I think it's something that he should show you himself. You may ask him though but it's his room, a sanctuary of sorts." The subject was not brought up again

* * *

After another hour or so, the two women met up with the manly chef. InuYasha's silver hair was held away from his face with a bandana which brought out the sharp angels of his face. The dinner which he prepared, ginger chicken from scratch, a special mix of seasonal herbs and vegetables-a secret recipe, and the customary white rice that simmered in a rice cooker, was already done. The two woman sat at the low table, having their drinks-green tea set in place. Izayoi told Kagome how Inuyasha preferred to serve her dinner himself; wanting no help. And minutes later, the twenty year old came out with two plates of a hearty cuisine, and quickly retreated back to get his own. And just as the clock struck four, the three prayed and ate, chatting quite animatedly.

All through dinner, while the smells of the hearty chicken, soy sauce and the relaxing smell of the bamboo plants permeated the room, there was a lot of observing going on. Izayoi noticed how Kagome struggled with the chopsticks but was able to handle her food. Her eyes darted back and forth between her son, who glanced often at the woman beside him, and Kagome who talked and laughed like she was part of their family.

When the subject of Kagome's family was brought up, it went silent. Water colored eyes drooped down to her plate in a silent quandary, deciding what she could tell them. No one has asked her about her family, with the exception of Inuyasha right after they met. But it all went well. All she said was that she had lived with her parents, that's she had a twin sister and lived with her three sisters and two brothers. But she ran away because she didn't want that kind of life anymore. It was part truth so she didn't completely lie; which sufficed the two that listened.

Izayoi had taken a great liking to Kagome. She found the girl great company, someone who was sensitive, compassionate, well-mannered and thoughtful. The gray eyes of the girl had her stunned. They were a color unlike anything she's ever seen; something akin to the color of water, a crystal, a mirror. Her voice was timid and unsure yet full of life. She carried herself well. And when she talked, the mother noticed how often she looked over to her only son. There was always a smile. Her eyes lit up, the way Izayoi's own did when she was with her late husband. And judging by how InuYasha responded, something similar was brewing in his own sunny orbs. She's never seen him so happy before. He was able to make Kagome laugh, lighting up her face like a star. His smile never slipped during dinner, no matter how small it became. This girl struck him something hard, he was different and Izayoi was sure Kagome was the main reason. This glass eyed woman was the first he ever brought up. His blind dates he mentioned were brief and harsh. He never spoke of them ever again. But Kagome was someone different, someone that turned InuYasha's life around. He might've been able to limit how much he showed of Kagome affects on him, but the middle-aged mother who has traveled down the road of romance before knew better. It was obvious. She could see it clearly how they looked at each other when their eyes met.

Shyness, uncertainty, desire…and the beginnings of love.

After sharing a decadent dessert Izayoi whipped up, complete with a shot of sake, which had Kagome shocked at the sudden rush, the three sat outside on the porch, and Izayoi recalling many tales of her son as a baby and beyond. The many expressions that crossed Inuyasha's face were priceless. But when she brought out his baby album-he made a swift and prompt exit back into the house. The girls laughed at his sudden departure, bringing with him his mumbled stuttering and face that could give tomatoes a run for their money. Kagome was having such a wonderful time with Izayoi, laughing and cooing and gushing over the many adorable pictures of Inuyasha. She even found some photos with InuTaisho, his father in them. Needless to say she instantly knew where InuYasha got his handsome looks from. Being able to hear such fascinating tales of parts of his life and seeing how much he developed into a man, it was like a special privilege. Izayoi kept this album secret, sharing it only with those people who meant dear to her, she said.

"With the way you act, it's like you're already part of the family. I can see what my son sees in you. It's something deep and powerful. You affect him like no other woman has ever done before. I can see how often he looks at you, like something precious and rare." Izayoi spoke seriously but also with affection. "I think he cares for you more than he cares to admit."

Unknowing to the blushing beauty who remained in thought after such words were spoken, Izayoi quickly glanced at the door behind them, to see the spitting image of her late husband leaning against the wall, watching them-or more specifically Kagome. They exchanged looks for a brief moment. Answering her knowing smile with a quick nod, golden eyes disappeared behind the sheer green curtains inside.

* * *

Later that night, after two duffel bags were brought in and to the proper rooms, Kagome decided to go ahead and take a bath, leaving mother and son alone. She replayed the many words over and over in her mind as she soaked in a bubble bath scented with green apple bubbles. Izayoi was a strong mother figure, one that protected her only child. How she spoke to her with such tender words that hit her deep in her heart and soul, Kagome knew that this mother has become like another mother to her-shocking as that is, since this was their first meeting and all. Izayoi was smart, a beautiful woman that had a big heart with quick wit and a sense of humor. As she soaked quietly, letting her eyes close with the wonderful smell of green apples and steam that fogged the only mirror as well as her own mind, Kagome let her own feelings surface, the ones that had always been there, while her heart still beat as a wild wolf.

'_I'm in love with him…I must be.' _There was no other explanation for it. She heard the way Sango spoke of Miroku and Izayoi of InuTaisho, how passionate and starry-eyed they seemed to get. And the woman downstairs knew, without saying a single word, she was head over heals for Inuyasha. After being in human skin for close to seven months, learning the vast amount of feeling and emotion humans had, Kagome thought she finally understood her deep attraction for InuYasha.

It all made sense. How hard her heart beat when she saw him. The way she stumbled over words when he looked at her. How she stopped to look at him in the middle of her lessons. How his fingers glided across her skin when he held her hand or on her cheeks, making her pulse race faster. When he hugged her, she always felt warm, comforted, and secure. How it always felt right to stand by him, talk to him whenever they got time alone. The secret kisses on her cheek when he thought she was fast asleep that made her yearn for more. His tender words of reassurance, his strong words of encouragement, his confidence in her to succeed… it was all there, it was right in front of her this whole time.

"I…I love him." She whispered aloud in the quietness of the bathroom. Her glassy eyes opened slowly as she admitted what was there along, and just realizing it. "I'm in love with him…I love InuYasha."

After her bath, letting the bath water drain and toweling herself dry, she put on her blue puppy and kitten pajama bottoms and the baggy comfort of InuYasha's red T-shirt. Whoever packed must have known, probably Inuyasha-the sneaky sensitive jerk. Letting her hair air dry, she opened the bathroom door and started to make a beeline for her room.

* * *

But she stopped. She could easily hear InuYasha and Izayoi conversing downstairs. And his bedroom door was slightly open, as if taunting her to go in. She heeded Izayoi's earlier words but the curiosity of what was hidden in his bedroom walls were overpowering. Were all his secrets, his memories hidden in there? Did it smell of him? Was there something special Inuyasha had in there?

All these questions drove her forward towards his door. When her hand reached the doorknob she stopped again. This was wrong. She was trespassing into InuYasha's room without permission. What would he say if he saw her now? But the continuing sounds downstairs assured her. Maybe just a quick peek? He'd never know. But she wanted to know more about the man behind those sunglow yellow eyes. This was not right. She should go right back towards her original destination and forget about it.

'_But I can't.' _She told herself. Her hand remained firm on the silver doorknob. _'It's too late to turn back now. I would only regret it if I didn't at least take a look.' _And with that reason, Kagome slowly opened the door and sneaked in. After closing the door the same way she found it, Kagome turned around and was stunned speechless.

The first thing that greeted her eyes, right above the large bed was a beautiful painting. It was of a black wolf, on a cliff in a winter background, howling at the full moon that made the wolf's black coat and the snow glisten magically. It was almost an exact replica of her wolf form. It took her breath away. With a single small lamp lit, she looked around again and came across a shelf that took up an entire wall. The wall opposite from the window, there was a collection of figurines, small statues, collective glass plates-all of them of wolves in some way, shape, or form. Her footsteps were light as she glided over the river blue carpet to the wooden cabinet that housed five long shelves of various wolves.

The highest shelf had the collective plates. There were so many of them. Most of them were either white silver wolves or black ones. In fact, most of the statues and figures she saw were mostly silver white or pitch black. On the second shelf were glass wolf heads that each stood on a stand. They looked fragile yet heavy at the same time. Their eyes ranged from waterfall blue to mahogany brown to even deep forest green. On the third shelf, one that was head level with her, there was a humongous collection of figurines; each in a different pose.

She gazed at all of them. There were a couple that had a pair of wolves running together. Ones that stood regal with their tail around them. Ones that looked threatened with snarling teeth. But one stood out among the rest. It was a beautiful pose of two wolves, a silver male and a black female, full bodies. They were curled around each other, tails connecting and noses touching. The alpha looked protective of the female, standing above her while he touched his nose with hers. For some reason, it was like seeing herself again…along with Inuyasha as her mate. Her alpha. Her love. In the wild, were they both wolves, she would run alongside him; just the two of them…together.

If she were being completely honest with herself, if she had to choose between remaining with her pack and going with Inuyasha, she would choose him within a heartbeat. And they would eventually start a pack of their own one day…

Blushing at that fantasy, she decided to continue her exploration and dream about that later. Her eyes roamed everywhere. The bedspread was soft, red as blood with matching pillow cases. His curtains matched the comforter. The rug didn't exactly coordinate with the red but it was still a pretty color, reminding her of the river she drank from often as a wolf. Kagome noticed a few frame pictures on his beside table, under the glow of the lamp. There was one of InuYasha as a child and his mother, at what seemed like a beach or lake, both smiling. Then there was one of him, Miroku and Sango with blue gowns on wearing funny looking caps and scrolls in their hands, all with goofy expressions. Her fingers grazed the wood frames of each one, memories that seemed precious to him. She envied him that.

Behind her, as a laptop sat on a desk, there were more pictures, hand drawn of wolves, mostly colored. Kagome saw that they were noticeable differences in each picture, like they were drawn sometime apart. But right in the middle, was one that was a gorgeous as the painting above his bed. It was drawn, outlined in ink, then shadowed in and colored. It was as if she was looking at herself in a mirror. It was her as a wolf; the one that Inuyasha said he was saved by! Glossy back coat, big perky ears, small frame with a long tail…and the eyes. They were undoubtedly a marvelous shade of gray, just like when she looked at her reflection, be it wolf or human. They were one in the same.

* * *

A sound made her spin around in panic. There, in front of her was the object of her affections looking mildly surprised that she was in here.

"Oh I'm sorry InuYasha! I didn't mean to come in, I just-" She was looking everywhere but at him, in case she saw anger or disappointment. "I was curious and-and I know it was wrong and shouldn't have come in without your permission but-"

"Kagome."

She stopped. Her eyes remained focused on the window, where the rain was still misty and the gray sky was darkened by night.

InuYasha knew she was ashamed, she was nervous that he would be upset with her. Well, he wasn't. Just surprised that she would be interested in what his room held. "Kagome, I'm not mad at you."

She dared a quick peek at him before returning her focus outside his window. "Really?" She asked timidly.

He could only chuckle. She was indeed too adorable when flustered and nervous. "Yes." He walked across and sat in his computer chair. "I was going to show you later on if you weren't too tired. But I guess you beat me to it."

Kagome could hear in his tone that he wasn't mad at her. He sounded sincere and understanding. Still, she felt so guilty about it. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Don't be Kagome."

For the first time since he entered the room, Kagome faced him with her apology still swirling in her eyes. He was still wearing his deep purple button down shirt, a glimpse of his sculpted chest that had her staring for a little longer than necessary and the jeans that were an excellent fit. He had some legs on him too. All that time he walked around the apartment with only his boxers on, she saw just how powerful and firm they looked. Everything about him seemed perfect to her. If he were a wolf, he would definitely be built like an alpha, a handsome one.

"So, what do you think?"

His voice shook her from her thoughts "Huh?"

He gestured around the room. "My room. What do you think of it?"

What did she think of it? It was like seeing herself as an animal again, an image of herself since she first became a person. It was unlike anything she's ever seen before. "I like it. I've never seen so many…wolves in one place before." Her feet led her back to the pair of wolves she admired so much and delicately felt the cool and rough surface of the statue. "This one is my favorite." Then her gaze shifted again. "And that painting…it's so lovely it took my breath away."

He saw she was much into the wolves as he was. He could hear the admiration and genuine love in her voice. "Yeah. Ever since I was saved when I was fourteen by that black wolf, it changed me. I became obsessed with them, I wanted to know more about them. It was that event that made me want to become, like a wildlife conservationist, ones that raise awareness and passion for wolves." Inuyasha stood up and walked to where she stood. "That painting was a gift from my mother. I told her about the wolf, how black her coat was and how strangely beautiful her eyes were. She must have requested it from a local artist or something." His hands then were shoved in his pockets.

"Well it's absolutely beautiful."

"Yes…it is." His eyes drifted from the painting to her in between words, speaking of both. _'But nothing compares to how truly beautiful you really are.' _"That's why I freaked out when I really saw your eyes. The same exact color, it's almost as if…"

"If what?" Her body turned full to his, full of unbridled anticipation. His eyes were dark, like when the moon hit them: chrome yellow. They were brilliant, vibrant, sexy even. Sexy was a word Kagome recently learned, one that Sango let slip accidentally one day during their schooling. After finding out its many meanings, Kagome has come to think of InuYasha as…well, sexier than sin to her.

Unable to control his fingers, he let the back of them caresses the silky smooth skin of her cheek while his other hand cupped her opposite cheek, her hot skin burning his palm. He could see his own orbs in hers. Then In a soft voice he said, "…It's as if you're the wolf that saved me."

He didn't know how right he was. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it. The smell of his skin intoxicated her, the heat from his palm soothing her as she leaned into it. She couldn't say anything. It was part of the deal she made with Midoriko-sama. _'I wish I could tell you, InuYasha. I really do.' _

They didn't look away from each other for a long time. They stood there with their breaths mingling, his hands remaining on her face each with different thoughts. One that was trying to understand, to find out the truth. And the other pleading with him to see it, to see her true identity. A tear slipped from a shimmering gray orb, only to be caught and wiped away by a masculine finger. A feminine hand went to capture his hand to hold it still to her face, wanting the feelings to last longer.

Kagome desired to be kissed again. The feel of his lips on her hand, like the brief ones on her cheeks that kept her awake at night. But was she ready for one? And when it finally happened, will her feelings for him grow stronger? If a kiss on the hand and cheek caused such a hunger for more, what would his lips on hers do? She could practically taste his careful and bridled passion when he kissed her. But would a full lip kiss cause so much more for her? For him?

The longing couple remained still, so absorbed in each other that they didn't seem to realize that they were being watched. Izayoi witnessed the whole thing, right when he approached her side.

'_It's only a matter of time.' _She concluded in her mind. With another fleeting look at her son and the woman he fell in love with, Izayoi quietly walked away with a strong hope for them that didn't fade away.

* * *

And another chapter complete!

**A poll has been created for this story! If you are interested, please vote after reading this as it will definitely help! Thank You!**

**Next Chapter: A Melting Kiss**(What's going to happen here...? Fluff, that's what-and tons of it!) LOL!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	9. A Melting Kiss

Hello it's me again with another update! Sorry it's late-had to rewrite it because the first didn't sound good to me, but the second(this) version turned out to be so much better and it worked too! I know you all have been patient and I thank you!

**Now a shout out to last chapter's reviewers:**

CasedClosed621- Your comment was fully appreciated! I hope to keep you reading-more sweetness on the way!

glon morski- Someone already said that this reminded them of the Little Mermaid. Wow...Anyway, read on and continued to be "mesmerized" LOL!

S0me18skittles- I'm sorry! **_*Ducks and covers head*_** Don't kill me! Hopefully this chapter will make you not want to kill me, and as for the rest of your review...wait and see! I WON'T TELL! LOL!

Coka Cookie Cola- I'm glad to know that you enjoyed Izayoi too-she was fun to write about! I bet InuYasha would stutter and blush on embarrassment if she ever knew about his "midnight kisses" LOL! _***Such a cute image though***_ But I'm happy to see you loving and hope you enjoy reading this one! I think this chapter is a personal favorite of mine!

purduepup- I know you're busy and so you can't review immediately but I forgive you! Still enjoying your co-authored story Fruits Basket! You guys are killing me with suspense(mentioned in last chapter's review) Anyway back to point here, Yes, it's too early for him to discover it, but when he does...it will be one **HELL** of a chapter(I'll only say that much!) But I always look forward to your reviews becuase you endless amount of compliments! Always has something nice to say! Glad you enjoy the sweet moments and there will be more to come! Thanks so much!

takowa- Yes, he did draw the pictures but not the painting. But as for him seeing Kagome as a wolf again...wait and see! That chapter will be so exciting to write! Thank you!

MizuiroNeko- Thanks for your awesome compliments! I too am a Sessh/Older Rin fan, and I've been thinking about a sequel(hint hint) that will sure to include them both, but not for a while. I still have to finish my other stories before writing a new one. But keep on reading! And thanks again!

Saria Forest14- It's nice to hear what someone thinks of my writing and attention to detail! Thank you so much **_*Hands out virtual present*_** LOL! As for the loose ends bit, don't worry all will be revealed and explained before all is said and done! Oh and I hope you enjoy this chapter(the long awaited kiss chapter)!

Sassy618- I hope you keep reading because there's more excitement to come! Arigatou!

Eris of Chaos- If you enjoyed last chapter, I know you'll like this one! Thanks!

Here's the long anticipated chapter that will surely impress and sate anyone who's been looking forward to this! Enjoy Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunky hot hanyou! -_-' Sighs miserably**. **InuYasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.** **I only have rihgts to my story plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Melting Kiss**

Many questions raced in his mind. Completely baffled him to no end.

"Why did I say that?"

"What was I thinking?"

"Why didn't she answer me?"

"Why did she look so forlorn?"

"Why does she do this to me?"

That night at his mother's house, the scene that took place in his bedroom…InuYasha had no idea how to answer any of them…all except one.

"Her eyes…the ones that are so clear, so crystal clear. It's like they know something I don't. She's trying to tell me something, but what?"

And so the wheel of questions kept spinning until it resulted with no answers and only a pounding headache.

The image of Kagome, standing so still, her face like the pearly white moon that was so delicate and smooth to the touch. Her eyes that were so lost in thought yet spoke so much. A lack of color, something so clear and so reflective. It brought her emotions out to the surface but at the same time so cluttered with things he couldn't but desperately wanted to understand. He wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling. Inuyasha wanted to be the anchor that held her afloat.

The arms that embraced her to keep out the cold and frightening unknown.

The eyes that saw her and looked out for her.

The hands that helped her stand her ground.

The voice that brought her comfort and hope.

The warmth that chased away any nightmares and any of her fears.

InuYasha wanted to be all of that and more.

But there was something about her, something he couldn't name. At night, he would dream of her, dream of her eyes, then it would constantly flash back to that of a black wolf; who bore the same mystical eyes. They wouldn't disappear, even night after night. It was like they were trying to tell him something; something important and crucial; a key to unlock a part of Kagome's past.

But that can't be…it's physically impossible. Not to mention it only happened in novels. It couldn't happen, not in the real world.

But the dreams and flashes wouldn't leave him alone. They kept him awake at night, letting it consume his mind until it was all he could think about, therefore not letting him sleep.

This shouldn't be happening. This was too much, too confusing and practically invading his head. It wouldn't stop. But…

Would be possible to love someone…who was something else entirely? If by some magical and unbelievable spell that was true?

Wait a minute…love?

Kagome…love? Is that what this was?

Well, it was no use denying it. How else could he explain the special connection they shared? How he was immediately protective of her? The instant her eyes opened that he was caught in them? How it felt so right to just be standing near her? The feeling he got when she spoke his name- even her little nickname for him? The little flutter in his chest when she looked at him?

He couldn't admit it. Not out loud at least. But the warm and rapid beating of his heart whenever he thought of her, imagined her face or felt her touch, led to one conclusion. One that excited him, invigorated him, lit up his soul with, for the first time, a fire that he didn't want extinguished.

A fire that engulfed with all he felt, around the woman whose beauty knew no bounds… Kagome.

A powerful red fire that burned love, deep adoration for a woman that was a mystery to him.

A mystery that he was determined to piece together.

* * *

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the park. September was right between summer and fall, and the grass was still green and healthy but the leaves were starting to change color. The wind was the right combination of the humid summer air and the chilliness of fall. The sky was cloudless as always, the sun still beaming down on them, warming their faces while the breezes made their flesh tingle.

Her black tresses swirled around her, grazing her face and shoulders and tickling her neck and collarbone. The purple blouse she wore highlighted her upper torso, outlining her bust and accentuating her slim waist. The gray shorts she wore complimented her blouse perfectly, showing off her legs that seemed to go on: toned and tan and perfect ending with flip-flop sandals on her feet. Her toenails recently painted just the right shade of misty blue, courtesy of Sango. She was so involved with the many colors and cheerful moods around the park that she failed to notice the male trailing behind her.

InuYasha knew bringing her here was the right choice. Kagome loved being outdoors, loved being around nature and just letting herself go. After everything else that's happened, it was nice to go out without any worries and no troublesome and meddling friends, a.k.a. his roomie and his girlfriend. Of course he knew they meant well and all, but the silver haired bachelor just wanted to spend some time alone, away from everything else going on, with the one person that he wanted to know more about.

The rich smell of smoke, followed by the smell of meat made Kagome stop and look off towards the distance. "That smells so good."

"Barbeques in the park are popular this time of year." Inuyasha too spotted the smoke and did pick up the tantalizing odor of grilling meat. It brought back some fond memories of summers past. "Me, Sango, Miroku , and sometimes Mom love to come here during the dusk hours when the air is just right…" He continued to walk, hands in pocket off towards a particular destination. "And we'll bring everything for just a simple party. Goodbye to Summer."

Kagome kept up with him, eyes focusing on ahead but never straying from his side. "Barbeques…what are they exactly?"

Her curiosity made her look and sound so innocent. The way her head tilted and her face turned towards his, glass eyes reflecting the sunlight and black hair fluttering around her, it only made InuYasha admire her more, made her seem even cuter. "Barbecues can be anything. It's like a simple party, you cook on the grill though-steak or whatnot. You can celebrate anything, eat anything you want, talk, laugh away, do just about anything. It's a way of keeping everyone together, to remain close to people you know."

"Close to each other…" She murmured wistfully. Did she have that? With Miroku, Sango, even Izayoi who became a close mother figure to her in such a short time? More importantly, did she have that with the man that she wanted more than anything? Looking at him walk, the way he looked on ahead with eyes that glared and shone like the sun itself, she wanted desperately to think that she did.

They walked down the soft gravel path in companionable silence. The air was filled with laughter and screams of excitement from the playground, dogs barking from their lashes; their tails wagging and noses sniffing about, couples here and there that were in a world of their own. Kagome looked at them, all of them and saw what life could be like were she to remain human.

She looked longingly at the couples, talking and laughing, holding hands and whispering in their partner's ears… then on a whim, she glanced at the man walking beside her, who also seemed to be in his own thoughts. And for a moment, Kagome dreamed of what it would be like to be with him, to gaze into those marvelous eyes and cuddle in his arms…the longing and the yearning for more of his affection was growing. Every time he touched her skin it sent her heart running. And each time he spoke her name in that rough, confident voice she could immediately loose her breath. All the things he's shown her, done for her…there has to be something there for him too. Did he love her the way she did?

"I love summer. Next to winter, it's my favorite season." Kagome broke the silence. "In the winter, I love watching the snow fall so gently and during the summer, the heat the sun brings makes it perfect for swimming." All she spoke was true. In her wolf state she looked forward to both the cold and hot months, where she bathed in the river in the summer and rolled and played with her siblings in the snow come winter. Now she was experiencing her first summer in human flesh. It meant more to her than anything, to see and hear all the joys of being a human, to feel the sun warming her skin and waving her long hair.

"Personally, the springtime is my favorite." Inuyasha then walked from the path over to where he sat underneath a giant elm tree, full and luscious; secluded from all the main activity in the park.

"How come?" She joined him moments later kneeling down under the shade beside him, her legs beside her.

"The memories, I guess." After he shrugged off his backpack he laid down, hands behind his head, shut his eyes and drew one knee up. He listened to the rustling of the leaves above and the endless songs the birds sang within. "I wasn't always from here. I moved here when I was thirteen-fourteen with my mother." He breathed in the fresh smell of the grass and sighed. " I'd always look forward to the festivals, even after my father passed she continued to take me. It was like a brand new start, a new season to start over and leave winter behind."

Kagome stared at him, relaxed and peaceful like nothing could bother him. "Why'd you move?"

He let his eyes crack open, enough to see blue sky peeking between the numerous leaves that swayed. He never did tell anyone exactly why, for personal reasons. It had more to do with his mother than anything else. But he couldn't, for some reason, hide it from the woman at his side. It was like she could make him talk without a care in the world, draw out his secrets without feeling ashamed. He did trust her, without a single doubt.

"Staying at my old house, where my father passed in his sleep…my mother couldn't handle it anymore. She grieved for months but still acted happy for my sake. I knew my father was gone, even at five years old. I've never seen her so heartbroken before." One hand slipped from his head to pick at the grass beside him. "But for seven years we managed, until my mother decided a change equals a new start. I don't know if she regrets moving from the house she spent so many years with my dad, the place I grew up in. I believe she's happy now…" Then he turned to her. "But I can tell it still hurts her to be without him."

The pain, the despair, all his sorrow and anguish made her gasp silently. Never had she seen so much in those eyes that always seemed so confident, so strong, so impenetrable. Even she could see that he didn't let these feelings leak too often. "I'm sorry, Inu. I didn't know…"

"Its not your fault." He sat back up and stretched his arms above him. "I've never told anyone about this before…" He chuckled, more embarrassed than anything else. "I didn't know it would affect me this much."

"I think everyone has to let it all out sometimes." Kagome wrapped her arms around her raised knees, and looked out.

Now that he had confessed to what he wouldn't dare expose to anyone, he felt lighter. He always held the emotional and mental baggage for years and was fine with it. It didn't let it affect him with his daily life. But now that he had told Kagome, a girl who he had only known and gotten close to within seven months, Inuyasha felt all that burden just lift off his shoulders and his heart. She made it easy it talk to her, she listened. She was trustworthy…and just like that, InuYasha felt another strong pull towards her, a string that urged him to get closer to her.

"So, what did you bring us for lunch? I'm starving." She kicked off her sandals and leaned back to let her hands support her on the lush green grass.

"What else?" He grabbed his pack and opened it up. "Instant ramen of course!" Two package of instant noodles appeared in both hands and set them down before pulling out a thermos of hot water. "And…orange soda!"

She couldn't hold her laughter in. "After cooking all that gourmet food, you brought ramen?"

"Woman, ramen is the best stuff on earth!" Two sets of chopsticks came next. "I can't live without this stuff!"

"Sure… if you say so." She kept on laughing until her cheeks hurt. He never failed to make her day brighter somehow. Then she started tearing off the plastic wrap to one cup. "It sounds like you would die if there wasn't anymore left."

"Kami forbid if that ever happened…"

"Oh InuYasha."

They sat in silence while he poured hot water into each cup and let the noodles cook. They kept stealing glimpses of each other, then chickened out and turned the way with mild blushing. The connection, the passion, the fire was there waiting to be acted upon. While InuYasha sat cross-legged sipping his orange fizzling soda thinking about what he wanted but shouldn't do, his female companion played with a fallen leaf from the tree, deep in thought as well.

When three minutes passed, when the chicken and beef noodles were done, Inuyasha passed the chicken to her while he grabbed his beef cup and began to mix it. But before he gobbled down a mouthful of noodles, dangling from his chopsticks in front of his mouth, he paused and looked over her. He found joy and calm in her crystal eyes, saw the content smile on her pink lips, her body at ease; free of stress and trouble. "You know, you're strong too."

She looked at him, mouth agape. "Me? Strong?" Her head shook. "No I'm not." Her chopsticks swirled the noodles around her cup in distraction.

"You are." He stood firm.

"How?" She whispered. _'What do you see in me, InuYasha?'_

The soft rustling of the tree above them, the solitary song of a bird, the distant sounds of life outside their spot were all that was heard…

Until he spoke again. "What I mean Kagome, is that you can do anything and go forward regardless. You make everything a challenge and you overcome it. You never give up, you strive to be better at everything you do. I've never seen anyone as determined and courageous as you."

Although his words were hitting her hard, making her sweat and forcing her heart into overdrive, Kagome believed that she wasn't all those things. She's never had anyone who put so much faith into her before and it was making her head spin. And it was scaring her.

"Are you listening to me Kagome?"

"I do…hear you." And she shook her head. "And I'm listening. But I can't…I don't understand….why?" She looked at him, confusion, hope, and another deep emotion showing in her mirror like eyes. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Why?" He set his now forgotten ramen down and leaned towards her. "It's because I care about you something fierce, that's why! I've never been like this towards anyone else before!"

She moved in towards him now. She could see all that pent up self-restraint and control slipping away and had to find some way to calm him. Kagome wanted to hear those words, of what she felt that was the same from his lips. But she never thought it could be so hard to tell the person you are in love with that you felt the same way. It was there, pulsing in both their chests, fueling them with the strength and courage to let go.

"You know…" Her hair fell around her shoulder, grazing her bare arm as her gaze shifted down before slightly lifting up again to just to see his face. " I feel something similar too." She sighed; a smile that was confusing yet bright as the summer sun. "You're the one that never lets me fall, Inu." Her hand brushed his cheek. "You're the one that holds me." Down to his lips. "You keep me going." Along his firm jaw. "You won't let me give up."

"Damn right I won't." His voice was low but full of meaning. His eyes drooped at her dove-like strokes, never allowing her eyes to look away from his. She didn't look away, even if she tried. She was powerless to stop the force that kept her staring into eyes as warm and powerful as the sun in the sky. Kagome was caught, trapped, ensnared into what was sure to be an important milestone in their interesting relationship.

All sound faded from their ears. There was no outside world. There was only a man and a woman. A man who was never successful in the dating world and a woman that was hoping to have more than what her previous life could give her.

A masculine hand cupped a soft rosy cheek, feeling her lean into it as their stare never wavered. He moved in slowly, as did she. Both sets of hearts sped up as the other drew ever closer. Both pairs of eyes slowly shut as their breaths now mingled. Foreheads touched softly. Silver and black hair mixed…

And eyes completely shut as InuYasha closed the few inches between them.

Their lips brushed hesitantly. The lean muscled man drew her supple lips in, trying for a positive reaction. He then capture her lips in full, barely hearing the startled gasp from Kagome. Her taste was…indescribable. Inuyasha knew he could kiss her lips forever if breathing wasn't a necessity. Then with another tender brush to her lips, he pulled back slightly.

Both panted, but remained still. He felt her cheek grow warm under his palm…then when his eyes re-opened enough to gaze into her own he briefly saw but felt her hand grasping his wrist. He was surprised when she didn't pull it away…but it meant, to his relief that, Kagome didn't reject his advance.

Kagome, in that moment, never felt anything so wonderful before. It was something she couldn't explain, couldn't describe, for the life of her. She prayed that one day things would get better between them. And when she dreamed about him kissing her…was it everything that she prayed would happen?…No…it was so much more than that. It made everything fade out, all but his taste on her lips and the feeling of bliss and pure love filling her heart and soul. Everything except the way he was making her feel.

"Kagome…" He licked his lips. Her hand didn't let go. He was dying for a repeat, but he had to know if this was too much, too soon for her. "Do you…want me to-"

"Don't stop." She saw the look in his eyes. Kagome didn't want to let go of this moment. All she craved right now was his touch and his lips on hers.

And with that declaration, InuYasha swiftly pulled her face back so he could continue what he started.

Since both were inexperienced in the kissing category, both were slow and unsure at first. But after a while, they got the feel of it and began to explore even deeper. They were letting their emotions have free reign over them, let their hearts do the talking. Moans and mewls were increasing the further they went. Strong arms wrapped around his female partner's waist and pulled her down on top of him, holding her there. Kagome's hands held his head, her fingers twirling stray silver locks. At that moment, neither could give a damn about the world around them, couldn't careless if they had an audience.

Kagome was lost. She was absolutely lost. She could feel InuYasha hands rubbing her back and his fire hot lips slowly engulfing hers. It was causing her to ache, to burn, to beg and moan for more torture. She was half on him, her lower body still on solid ground. Her long, thick curtain of black shielded both faces, protecting them and letting them into a world that was only big enough for them. All thoughts, good and bad left her mind and focused on what she felt was right: being with him like this.

Nothing else mattered to him now. For months he's been keeping his distance. He's been pushing his need and want for her aside. The single, innocent peck to her hand had been hard enough. He wanted to kiss more of her skin, her lips that were at this moment ravishing his. But now that Inuyasha had her where he wanted her, he made sure to let her know that he wasn't giving up his desperate hold on her anytime soon.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, they finally pulled apart gasping for air. Kagome still kept her eyes closed, unable to believe what she just did. It was something she couldn't explain. Her hands memorized his face, noted everything that was him. Peeling her eyes open, she gazed into his, the sunny pools that were lit up and burning for her. She felt the indescribable shivers that he brought with his hands. They roamed her back, sometimes touching smooth flesh that her blouse didn't cover.

And as her blissful mirror eyes met his sparkling suns, it occurred to her.

This was the first time that she felt completely human. Everything she felt, every thought, every pound of her heart…she only felt like a human woman, a human woman that had her first kiss and a taste of a life she could have.

And she knew then, that she completely and undeniably embraced her humanity, loving and savoring every minute.

* * *

That night, she tossed and turned. No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, her mind wouldn't let her. She tried walking, that didn't work. Tried drinking a glass of water, it only settled her thirst. Tried clearing her mind…that was practically useless too because her head kept replaying images of the day's exciting events. Groaning in frustration, she sat up and tossed her blanket aside and faced the open window. Her hair tossed around her face, let the late summer night air chill her heated skin and relax her nerves. Her eyes shut as she willed herself to try and sleep for at least a few hours. It seemed to be working…except that every time she shut her eyes InuYasha's face kept reappearing.

It was no use. The intimate moment she shared with him was something that would forever change her. She longed to live and become a human woman, live a life that she would be happy with, with people that she cared about, and cared about her. Of course over seven months ago that was still a fantasy. But now she walked, talked, ate and lived with them, people. Her wolf family still plagued her thoughts every day, images of her wandering pack and how they were doing. She did feel regret when she left with only leaving a word to Shiori, her youngest pack sister. But none of her family knew what she'd become or that she was still alive and breathing. And as she grew more and more accustomed to being human, being on two legs and doing things she couldn't as a wolf, the more her animal side faded. It was still there, but growing more dim by day. She would always love her family, no matter what form she took. And should she ever return to her wolf body…

Kagome shook her head, refusing to think that far ahead. She loved her life now. She was fond of her two friends, Sango and Miroku. She even adored Izayoi as a second mother, one that filled a somewhat empty void since her transformation. And more importantly…the man that taught her so much, put so much trust and faith in her, maybe even loved her.

Speaking of who, Kagome wondered. She was restless and she couldn't sleep because she kept thinking about him. If he was to be somehow in her sight, maybe in her arms…would she fall back to a peaceful slumber? Just the thought made her face heat up again.

With a pre-set goal in mind, the glassy eyed maiden got up and walked through InuYasha's door and walked silently down the hall and entered the living room, to see a dozing silver haired Adonis. The sheets did nothing to cover his bare chest which rose and lowered in sleep. One arm was over his head, the other hanging off the couch-bed. Kagome had to stop and look at him for a few minutes, just to gaze at how handsome and adorable he looked while asleep. Some silver hair was plastered to his chest, slick with sweat from the later summer heat.

How often had she wanted to curl up in his arms and sleep beside him? Shield and protect her from harm? To chase away the fever and the fears? To embrace her with those muscled arms that were so gentle and possessive with her that afternoon? To feel his warm body pressed to hers, to hear his steady heartbeat in her ear? Too many times to count. Back when she first came here, she was unsure and hadn't known what to do or feel. It confused her considerably. But now she knew exactly what those feelings were and despite how scary but thrilling they are, Kagome wanted to be next to him with only sleeping in mind.

Gripping her baggy red shirt, she nervously looked back between him and the hallway to make sure that she was silent. Then she started moving forward slowly, her breaths temporary stilled. When she reached the edge, she gathered all her courage and threw away her anxiety and moved to sit down on the mattress. When InuYasha made no movement, she carefully swung her legs onto the bed and laid down, just inches away from his body.

_'There's no going back now.'_ And with the last bit of bravery she had, Kagome laid her head on his chest with her hand below it.

Nothing happened for a while. She laid absolutely still, cuddled at his side while hearing his heartbeat. The smooth thumping lulled her, eased her tension and stress until her eyes shut and finally snuggled into his warm, lean muscled body. With him, she found the peaceful rest she needed and drifted off.

Only after a few minutes of her in deep sleep, a pair of arms slowly moved to wrap around her. With his nose in her sweet smelling hair and one hand cupping her cheek, Inuyasha finally drifted off again with a grin firmly on his lips. Only this time when he woke up in the morning, it wouldn't just a dream.

* * *

What did you think? Let me know! I personally think this was one of the cutest chapters I've ever written! But I want to hear from you! Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page if you haven't already.

**Next Chapter:** **Turning**(His and Hers P.O.V.'s, more sweet fluff...) So be ready, fluff and romance freaks out there!

Until then...

Sayonara!


	10. Turning

I've reached the magic 100! **100 reviews!** Thank you so much for your constant support, enthusiastic encouragement, and constant ideas! I do have a confession to make...I had this chapter done since Saturday...but I was waiting for a week! *ducks and covers head* -Don't hit me! Don't kill me! Don't throw tomatoes at me either please!- I wanted to work out out all the kinks, smooth it out, plus I know fluff-obsessed people will enjoy this chapter!

Now for last chapter's reviewers:

Sassy618- Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!

Inu'sgirl4ever- LOL! Well I hope you're ready for more fluff because there's plenty in this chapter!

S0me18skittles- Did I get you worked up because of the title? LOL! Sorry! No, not the end yet. Just transitioning, changing-by heart I meant! I know it took them a long time, but I wanted to build up suspense you know? More fun that way! LOL!

Saria Forest14- Sorry about that. I did put more feeling and romance in this chapter so I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!

glon morski- Any(well most) review I get is welcome! I hope you enjoy!

Sailor Peach- *Claps* Yay! LOL! I went back and added a tidbit of the BBQ! And enjoy more fluff because more is on the way!

CaseClosed621- Thank You x3! Longer chapter and more romance up ahead!

Eris of Chaos- Awe! Thank you! More romance-coming right up!

takowa- I like to tease my readers-hang them in suspense...LOL! You're right about InuYasha though-can't imagine him without the cocky attitude and confidence, can we? Loved your review so I hope you enjoy more Inu+Kag fluff!

animetears4- Awe, your review means so much! Welcome aboard! Love the many compliments! Fluff and romance is plenty in this chapter!

Marissa53- Thanks for the warm compliment! Hope you read and enjoy this update!

_**On a further note, I received a review from someone-who wasn't logged in I might add, and proceeded to point out my flaws-when most were noted was noted right before the first chapter even begun! I explained the changes in this story right before I started but that didn't stop them from making this story sound so messed up! I was so freaking p***ed off like you wouldn't believe! Then that same reviewer decided to say in the second chapter that this had-and I quote "too many holes in the logic for me to stand". I don't mind criticism as long it's not too harsh. But this...this made me so mad! But that's okay, it's my story, I will continue writing it, write like how I want it-despite one lousy review! And I know all stories can't appeal to everyone, but this was just too far-especially when I made it clear what changes were going to be made! (Reviewer-in first and second chapters-if you want to see exactly what was written...)**_

Disclaimer: Never will own any rights to the silver-haired, golden eyed hanyou we all know and love! InuYasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi! The plot I do own however.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Turning**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

_I have never felt like this before. Every time I think about it it makes me want to smile like an idiot. In just a short time, I have learned what love is and what it means to love someone deeply. I haven't been able to stop, my heart hasn't settled down since my first kiss with InuYasha, and my thoughts are of him. He's the first on my mind when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep in his arms at night._

_Yes, a lot has changed. Our first kiss and that night when I slept comfortably in his arms was the floodgate. Now we can express how we feel without shying away. When I wake up, I can feel him nuzzling my neck and kissing me awake until I open my eyes to see his dazzling amber orbs gazing down at me. His arms are wrapped tightly around me like he never wants me to leave him. I find it so heartwarming. His hand would come up to my head and his fingers would play with my hair, brushing it back from my face and combing it so that I would feel comfortable enough. He's so sweet but also very protective and possessive of me. How do I know? His leg would cover both of mine while he had me pressed into his body while we slept. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it but it also drives me crazy because I have limited movement at night!_

_And on a further note, his affection for me, he doesn't hold back anymore. Now that we shared a special first kiss and our feelings known but not spoken aloud, InuYasha has come up with all sorts of ways to show me he cares. He loves to cuddle, something he won't admit to. But when it's just us, he won't hesitate to lay his head on my shoulder while we talk. It kind of reminds of what a dog will do to feel close to its owner. How cute I find that image, when it's also ironic that I am-or was the canine and he's exhibiting behavior like one. And he isn't afraid to steal kisses from me. Of course around Sango and Miroku it was alright, as long as Miroku didn't crack a joke but in public…well that's a different story altogether. _

_He's even more cautious and protective outside our home. He would wrap his arm around me while we walked and talked, take my hand and press kisses against my palm or brush my hair away from my face so he could kiss me. I am aware of the strange looks other males give me, but I pay little attention to them since I have the man I want right beside me. He's all I ever wanted and all I could ever ask for. _

_Speaking of other people, Sango and Miroku didn't look too surprised when we finally told them the morning after. In fact Sango looked overjoyed, happy and teasing that it took us long enough to get together. Miroku seemed over ecstatic, and his serious and playful words meant something to us both; that they anticipated it all along and they truly seemed happy for us. A few days later when we went to Izayoi's home hand in hand, she already put two and two together and congratulated us both. Then she proceeded to tell me more hilarious baby stories of Inuyasha-to which he groaned and stomped out of there and to a safe place. _

_September was a month of firsts, for both of us. We explored what the other liked, what we didn't enjoy. I was finally able to talk to him, really talk to him about things I didn't want to at first. But he always listened to me, held me and comforted me when I needed it most. His fingers would brush my face ever so softly, his nose would find it's way to my neck-which I can already tell it's something he enjoys doing-something about it and/or my scent drives him crazy, I swear. His lips would whisper into mine before claiming them. Me being on his lap was something we adopted quickly. It just felt natural to be as close to him as possible. Just like me hearing his soothing heartbeat and feeling his taut muscle on his chest and abdomen. _

_Feeling his skin was something entirely different for me. To tell the truth I was scared of touching him without reason at first. But InuYasha always touched my skin without a reason to. He kissed because he wanted to, held me because he felt like he needed me, everything he did was something that just felt right to him. And so, a while after we started sleeping in the same bed, I took it upon myself to just experiment what he enjoyed and what just drove him wild. I have to admit, I wasn't prepared for his reactions. Just like I had my weak spots on my body that craved his sinful touch, so did InuYasha. All the sounds he made just encouraged me even more. Although I was naturally adventurous, I wasn't ready for such big excitement yet. _

_He has taught me so much. He says my speech, my pronunciation, my ability to understand,, even my vocabulary has increased and improved considerably since we first met. I think it was because of my dedication to prove myself in the human world. Maybe it was because I wanted to impress InuYasha so badly? I don't know the real reason anymore. I'm more confident and more outgoing, I love to learn more and spending time with everyone I care about. _

_I look back on the couples I saw in the park that day, clueless. I wanted something like that with Inuyasha, how I longed to be told such sweet words and be held so intimately…of course now I have that. InuYasha is definitely lacking on the sweet, sentimental speeches. But that's okay. I can read his eyes and tell from his actions what he can't speak out loud to me. And he's only ever so affectionate when we're alone at night…and he doesn't push me. He never has, he's told me how difficult it was to hold himself back for my sake. I don't think I'm ready to be quite intimate yet. I'm still adjusting to this new relationship with him. But I believe the wait will be worth it._

_As the days speed by, my turning from a full wolf to a human woman has been bouncy and harrowing, an emotionally and mentally draining journey for me. My fevers are long gone, my wolf abilities has greatly diminished, and my heart is definitely changing. I can feel it. Soon, maybe even within a month I may be entirely human. I would no longer have anything that even reminded me what I once was, except for my eyes. Those haven't changed, thank kami. But I worry little about that now. It'll be hard, impossible to even forget that I was born a black wolf with the extremely rare mystical river gray eyes. But I am not alone, I would always have my wolf family always imprinted in my heart and mind. They wouldn't fade away, ever. Now I have something more to live for, a new life that brought me the boy that I rescued from certain death over 6 years ago. _

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

_She…she's just…ah hell I can't think of anything good enough to say about her. I mean, come on, how can I not say anything about a woman who has me wrapped around her perfect little finger? Yes, I am whipped and I know it. Hell, I was even before she worked her way right through to get where I allowed no other woman to reach. Now every time I see her my heart always beats with…I can't even say it yet, love. Yes __**LOVE**__! I can't even say that I love her, even though I want to. She has the right to know. But I'm putting it off, because I'm so fucking afraid that it might come out wrong some way or another. The words lodge right in my throat, ready to confess to her but I always come out with something completely off topic. I can tell she understands but I'm not so sure. I've always had doubts when dating. Dating countless, brainless, one-tracked mind bitches aren't my thing-I've told Miroku that every time he set me up(sometimes even behind my back!) But I no longer had to concern myself with any more wenches, because I found her. I have Kagome, finally have her where no one can take her away from me. I worked too long and waited so impatiently for the right moment. I guess making the first move in the park was the smartest thing I ever did._

_Things have changed drastically between us. I no longer have to hide and restrain myself when I want to touch her anymore. I just come up and hug her from behind, delighted at hearing her sweet melodic laugh. Yes, I'll admit I am a sucker for her attention- worked too damn long for it! And every time I hold her, kiss her, whisper in her ear and play with that black mane that has always smelled of that lavender and lilac shampoo; which I'll admit smells so damn sexy! I've used…nicer, more sensitive words to describe how she looks, but I would be lying through my teeth if I didn't think of her as mysteriously sexy, despite how innocent and lost she was at the beginning_. _I'll never forget how beaten and bruised she looked when I first saw her, and I didn't think anymore of it because her health was questionable. But now when I hold her in my arms at night when we sleep together, I can't think much of how well her soft body fits into mine. I love the feeling of her against me, her back to my chest and her hands touching mine around her stomach and that slim waist. I even admit to smelling her hair to get to sleep at night, that and kiss and nuzzle her neck. But the final kiss we share when we fall asleep reassures me that she's here and that we no longer have to hold anything back._

_I guess things really started happening when I woke with her in my arms, the day after our kiss in the park. I knew that it would be a slow progression, since it seems we're both new at this stuff. I didn't want to scare her off for the things I've wanted to do with her. I may not have a romantic bone in my body, but that doesn't mean I can't learn. So when I found her resting on me, her hair all around her creating such an image that I wanted to kiss her again. But I thought, was it too soon? Was she ready for another? She didn't seem to reject or withdraw; quite the opposite in fact. Plus she did crawl into my bed last night, snuggling up to me then finally falling asleep. Maybe she does want more? Maybe she does want me, like I've wanted her for the longest time? I would like more with her, if she's willing. I still think of her as the worn, bruised, frightened woman who was a mute at first. But as I saw her progress more and more, becoming more like the rest of us…I eventually saw a woman, a woman who's…_

_Beautiful?_

_Gorgeous?_

_Angelic?_

_There's not one word that describes her perfectly. Maybe's she all of the above…No-she is all of that and more! _

_And she continued to sleep, leaving me wide awake just watching her. My hand moved up to her face and let the back of my fingers feel the warm rosy flesh of her cheek. Then my thumb unconsciously moved over her lips, wishing to taste them again. And it seemed to rouse her because before I knew it, her head lifted and her hazy grays looked into mine. We didn't talk, just stared. Then deciding to try the new-found affection, my hand cupped her cheek and started pulling her down so when both our eyes drifted shut our lips met again. _

_This time I went slow. I savored her taste. I drowned in it. I only had one other kiss in my life; excluding yesterday's, and that was from spin the bottle in the eight grade which I hardly remember. But the ones I share with Kagome are worth remembering. Her lips move with mine. I can hardly begin to describe what this feeling's like. Her cheek is now like fire in my palm and her little blissful moans I can hear are urging me to do something more. But what? I get a little surprise when I felt her tongue swipe against my own and hell if I say I don't want to pin her down beneath me and ravish her until she can't breathe! But I only responded with my own tongue, which swiped her bottom lip. Her tiny gasp I swallowed up when I pulled her down with both hands now entangled in her mass of black hair. It's like I always thought: smooth, silky and luscious. It was getting increasingly hot the longer we kissed. It was getting harder to breath but I didn't want to let her go. Now that we started to get the hang of it, Kagome seemed to becoming more aggressive-taking over my lips and preventing me from getting the upper hand. I have to say now that I could get used to that, because it made her seem so sexy. But that didn't mean that I couldn't become the aggressor. One thing I learned from that experience, both of us were stubborn and dominant. We fought for control. But in the end, we pulled back from the raging fire, her eyes so misty from the kiss. Her bangs stick to her forehead, which I conveniently pull back while feeling the hot and sweaty skin of her face. It brought us both a smile. After a brief kiss to her nose, I let her settle back down on me, both of us panting and relaxing in each others' embrace as the sun rose._

_It took us both sometime to learn how to please the other, who liked what and what worked for both of us. One day I stuck my nose at the skin of her neck and it became a thing for me, to smell and nuzzle and kiss and lick her skin; which always smelled like some kind of flower, lavender or Sakura blossoms mostly. Then her hair…I love her hair. It always smells so damn good I have to play with it. This came just when we decided that we slept better when we're together and I moved back into my room! Finally! Holding her hand was another favorite thing we both enjoyed. I'd take her hand and sometimes press a single caring kiss or many butterfly kisses on her palm and her fingers. She'd always laugh and lay her head against my shoulder. If I did something right, her smile was always that single answer I needed. That damn precious smile that always made me fall-fall fucking flat on my face! Or make me head straight into a nearby wall-that only happened once! And dammit it was right in front of the lecher and Sango! _

_When we told them, they seemed like they knew it would happen all along. Miroku wouldn't stop teasing me even after giving us his sincere wishes. I'd strangle that best friend of mine if he wasn't the first one that befriended me and who knew me too well. Sango couldn't stop smiling. She cornered me one day and said even though she knew I wouldn't hurt her, she would rip my guts out and pummel me into the ground if I did anything to make her cry. Sango is protective of her, like we all are. Damn that woman is so fucking scary that it puzzles me how Miroku lives with it. Poor guy…but now I know how Miroku feels. Whenever he talks about Sango, about how great and athletic, beautiful and incredibly talented she is, I think back to Kagome and know how different she really is. _

_Now that I have her, I make sure that she'll never leave. At home, at my mother's house-speaking of who she practically beamed at our joined hands when we walked though the front door. She is so perceptive it's just about as frightening as her pulling out my baby book and telling embarrassing stories of my childhood. I walked out as soon as she pulled Kagome down beside her on the couch and grabbed the fluffy and frilly blue baby book with my baby picture on it. I shuddered and just hauled ass out of there. Back to the point here, It could be at the shared apartment with Miroku, or my mother's house, outdoors, in public-wherever, I keep her close. I hold her hand and pull her to my side whenever someone gives her the eye. I admit I can be possessive- I won't admit it aloud though I still have my pride here! But Kagome is the first woman, the only woman outside my mother and Sango that I'm afraid of loosing. She's become so special to me that I wouldn't know what I'd do if she ever disappeared. Kagome brings out the best in me, as I've heard over the months. I guess that's true. I feel different than I ever have before she literally fell into my life. _

_I don't know what I'd do without her now. Kagome…it's like she just dropped in and…what, saved me? That sounds so corny it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. If I look at her closely, I can picture her as that startlingly black wolf with the mysterious but mystical eyes that covered me with her warmth. In a way, that woman saved me from living a boring and dateless life. She's someone I can imagine my life with. She makes my life exciting. Every time I hug her from behind and or wake up to her kissing me or letting me lay on her lap as we talk, it's worth everything. Its worth coming home and seeing her face, running up to me and kissing me hello. _

_Her life is still a secret, a mystery that she's still hiding. But as her…boyfriend-yeah that sounds about right, I will stick with her if and when she's ready. No matter how long it takes. At night, when I'm not in the warmth of her arms, I pick up a pad and pencil and start drawing-something I haven't done in years. And it always ends up with Kagome, capturing her face and highlighting her hair just right, making sure to draw every important detail, and beside her is a wolf's head shot. Same color, same eyes-everything. I can't stop thinking how fucking freaky this is. I want to know. I want to know if my dreams are telling me something. Those flashes that occur whenever I gaze into those eyes…clear and sparkling like crystal. I wonder if I'm loosing my mind… _

_It could be possible. But even if by some unimaginable magic that Kagome was…different, I wouldn't love her any less. She has me for life. My feelings wouldn't change because she changed. If she was a wolf-that particular wolf that rescued me when I was fourteen years old, I would always see her as the girl, the woman that I fell in love with. _

_Still, that's not possible, no way no how! Isn't it? _

_I just don't know anymore…_

_Kagome…_

* * *

September came and went silently…but October, the weather started cooling down with dreary weather and thick mists. That's when fireplaces started again and the time for cuddling with tea or hot chocolate came.

Which brings the scene to the two couples who cuddled by the stone fireplace that burned brilliantly within the living room in Izayoi home in which they were spending the weekend. It was a nice break and a much needed one with fall classes just starting up again.

Currently, one couple cuddled together on a love-seat, a fuzzy red blanket wrapped around them. Silver hair was all around the smaller form he embraced. Inuyasha had Kagome sit on his lap, holding her close with one arm while a hand poked from the blanket to run his fingers through the silky strands of his girlfriend's hair. His eyes that glowed so dark due to the orange, red and yellow flames of the fire never left her. Kagome, with her eyes halfway shut cuddled into her boyfriend's chest, her own eyes reflecting everything. Staring out the window, through the curtains she was sure it was raining.

"You guys sure look comfy."

Kagome looked over to her best female friend, who looked equally warm. "So do you."

Sango, wrapped in a green blanket was also on her boyfriend's lap, her head on his shoulder while she played with Miroku's shirt from under the blanket. "I'm glad we can sit around and relax by the fire. The weather has been awful lately."

"Not to mention the workload." Inuyasha added irritably.

Miroku nodded, his nose smelling the vanilla and orange shampoo in Sango's brown locks. "It's killer, man. We hardly have any time to ourselves anymore." His lips grazed Sango's warm forehead. "Izayoi was kind enough to let us take a break here for the weekend."

Smirking at his friend's use of his mother's name, Inuyasha held his girl closer to him. Since he and his mother moved here, Izayoi considered him family and never minded when he called her mom or by her name. "Yeah, plus the dinner she made…."He whistled lowly. "The best cook in the world can't compare to mom's homemade cooking."

"That's for sure. The teriyaki steaks…I couldn't finish mine!" Sango laughed, her cheeks glowing from all the heat in the room.

"I wanted to taste that cherry chocolate cake she made, but her food leaves you no room at all. My stomach felt like it was going to burst!" Kagome absently rubbed her stomach, only to encounter a strong, muscled arm. She grinned and began tenderly stroking his heated flesh. "Can you make dessert, Inu?"

"I tried, but it all ends in disaster."

She giggled cutely and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You can cook, so I'm sure your baking skills aren't too horrible."

"Are you kidding?" Miroku laughed. "One time when he tried to bake…what was it, a soufflé? Ended up with the kitchen covered in goop. It was everywhere!"

"And I remember coming in to see you two covered in it!" Sango recalled the event, unable to keep her laughter in. She walked to see a dripping Miroku and InuYasha, cursing each other out while trying to clean the kitchen.

Kagome laughed along too. Inuyasha grumbled while Miroku stopped his laughter when realizing that he too was drenched in batter, because he had to walk in right before the mess started, wanting to pester the poor guy about the need for grocery shopping. That's what caused the disaster in the first place: he broke InuYasha's concentration.

"You guys looked so miserable." Sango leaned to quickly peck her boyfriend's lips. "Betcha you won't try that again."

"Oh but Sango…" Miroku had a lecherous grin as he brought her closer to him. "It gave me an excellent view of your gorgeous round behind when you came and helped us."

"Miroku!" Her cheeks flamed. She knocked him upside his head which only resulted in a goofy grin, used to her violent affection by now.

The two couples then settled down and just relaxed at the sounds of the crackling fire. Sango and Miroku were by now used to seeing InuYasha and Kagome as a couple. The two looked so perfect together, just sitting there and cuddling like nothing else was better in the world. InuYasha looked quite content, stroking Kagome as his lips never ventured from her face.

When Miroku had told her of the mysterious circumstance regarding Kagome's past, Sango began to worry but also became a little suspicious and confused. Surely there had to be something somewhere, right? As she continued to look at the two, who were whispering in and kissing each others lips, Sango only saw a girl that looked and acted normal. With the exception of her puzzling eye color, Kagome was like any other woman. She was in love, she was happy, nothing seemed to hurt her now. But still, she had to admit there was something they couldn't figure out. Even Inuyasha was extremely confused, concerned, and protective. Sango knew he loved Kagome and that she loved him too. And she was certain InuYasha wasn't the kind of person to suddenly drop all feelings for someone with a mysterious background, unclear and nonexistent. No, Sango was positive that InuYasha would remain true to Kagome, be faithful and supportive of her.

She knew Miroku has his own troubles about it too. It baffled him completely when he couldn't find a single trace of the clear eyed girl. No family, no ancestry line, no birth certificate-nothing! Nothing to give them any clue at all. Sango had a weird feeling in her gut that Kagome wasn't…like them. She was different somehow-something she has known since she saw her in Inuyasha's bedroom nearly eight months ago. But regardless, the mahogany eyed athlete stayed by her side as a friend, helping and guiding her along. Miroku too. They both stayed with her and befriended the woman that became a beloved member of their unique family.

So while she watched Kagome, looking so comfortable and happy relaxing in InuYasha's arms, soothed by the strokes to her head and the kisses he grazed her nose and forehead, Sango could only be happy for them. Miroku seemed to pick up on her thoughts because he brought her body to his, brought her head closer as his hand cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

They were alright. There was nothing wrong now.

And the girls in their man's arms knew nothing could be better than this.

* * *

"I nearly fell asleep from the fire." Kagome brushed her hair with a brush as she strode forward to the bed.

"I would've carried you up if you did, I certainly wouldn't have minded." InuYasha took his shirt off leaving him in only cute puppy boxers, a gift from his misty eyed beauty.

Said eyes stared at the skin just exposed and marveled the muscle and rip physique her boyfriend had. "I know. But still…" She yawned and set the brush down on the dresser next to the bed. "Being nestled in your arms while awake is much better."

"Awe, then what's the fun in that?" InuYasha got on the bed and laid his head on his folded hands. "I love kissing you awake when you do fall asleep."

She too got on the bed and laid down beside him, only responding by resting her hand above his heart which gave her an excuse to feel the muscle and heat of his body.

One of his hands came out and began rubbing her back, soothing her. He couldn't remember a time when he was just so…relaxed and so alive. Kagome was a godsend, a precious and treasured gem that was brought to him under such lucky but horrible circumstances. Sure they had their fair share of arguments and disagreements since they were both too stubborn to back down. But all he had to do with silence her with a passionate kiss and a mental note that she was his, he finally has her. It was more fun that way. She was sensitive and he was sometimes too brash. But in the end, they always said goodnight and all was frogiven with a kiss. They've been going steady for just about a month now, and Inuyasha was ever so glad that he made the move of kissing her in the park that day.

The "gem" in his arms reminded him of another priceless antique he had. He asked his mother for it and she gladly handed it over without question. It was a gift to her from his father, something of an heirloom and a sacred treasure passed down through his father's family; according to his mother stories.

He swiftly but gently moved from his girlfriend's ministrations, causing her to sit up, mildly confused.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

He made his way to his desk and searched the top drawer. He shouted when he found what he was looking for. "Something I want to show you." He made his way back to her, a box in his hands.

Kagome saw the blue box made of velvet. Her fingers grazed the material before looking back up at him. "InuYasha what are up to?"

"I wanted to give you something." His smile was big and that made Kagome suspicious. Her never smiled like that unless he was hiding something.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Curiosity won over suspicion for the girl. She clasped her hands on her lap and smiled just as brightly as a full moon.

Carefully, he lifted the lid, creaking a little to reveal something that made the female's heart pound and gasp with such awe and admiration. She looked down at the piece of shining jewelry, afraid to touch it because it looked so fragile. "InuYasha…?"

"It's uh…"He cleared his throat, gulping down the sudden anxiety and forcing the flush on his cheeks to instantly disappear. "It's something my father gave my mother, to show how much he loved her, before their wedding night…."

Her eyes caught the brilliance, the clarity, the beauty and intricate design of the stone on the soft padding. It was the same rich shade like that of InuYasha's eyes, a deep amber that seemed to hypnotize her. It was a good size, with a thin glistening silver chain that weaved vines and leaves up to the clasp. It seemed so old but so beautiful it left the woman speechless. "Before their wedding night…it's the color of your eyes…."

"My father, grandfather, all the men in the Taisho line had the same exact eye color, I don't know why." Seeing the rare colored stone reflecting in her eyes, how it sparkled in those clear eyes, combined with her own amazement was enough to make speechless for a moment. "It's supposed to be a diamond, the color so rare it's impossible. Every child born into the family inherits this…and gives it to the one that mean the most to them when the time is right."

Kagome was rather entranced by the jewel's glistening surface, resisting the urge to feel it. But Inuyasha's last words pulled her away from it. "Really? How romantic…" Then she watched as he set the box down and removed the devastatingly gorgeous necklace, laying the stone flat on his palm for her to view it up close.

"I asked my mother about it. She said I would inherit it eventually, when I found the one…"This made Kagome look up, confused. "The one that I wanted to…"This was one of those times that he couldn't fail at talking. Clearing his throat helped, but the innocent curiosity in her gaze wasn't helping too much either. "…I wanted to live the rest of my life with."

His words hit her. Hard. Her eyes widened, her heart thumped widely against her breast, the threat of tears imminent. Her words caught in her throat, left her breathless. The seriousness, the gentleness in his voice…she didn't know what to think, let alone speak. She shut her eyes for a second, to try to sort out what she wanted to say, then opened them to be caught gazing into the rich amber of the man that was presenting her with a hidden message. It was his power over her. All she could do was murmur his name, the tears beginning to well in her watery pools.

"I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to screw up this one chance. I didn't realize how much I needed you until…" Her face, her lovable face with the shimmering eyes threatening tears he couldn't stop the words from spilling. "…I can't even remember. But I do know this…I can't, I can't live-" He broke off, once again swallowing his emotions that threatened to boil over. He did well in hiding them but this one moment, this one special moment InuYasha had to. He couldn't stop now. Not when the most important words he needed to say where right there, stuck. "What I'm trying to say…is that I care about you more than anything else. Your life means more to me than my own. I'd gladly give up anything-everything that I own to make you happy. To stay with me. I don't ever want to lose you, Kagome. Ever."

"Inu…Yasha."

"Will you accept this? Because this means that I only-only ever want to live my life with you. I know for sure that you'd be the only one…the only woman ever, to hold my heart forever."

Her tears were streaming down her face now. Her hand hid her mouth to cover the sobs that were escaping. The sincerity and the love of his words pierced her nearly human heart, becoming ingrained there for eternity. His feelings were expressed so clearly in his words, his voice, his own eyes that were holding nothing back for her to see. She gazed briefly at the precious amber diamond then back up to the equally precious gems of Inuyasha's own eyes. His body was highlighted by the soft wall light underneath the window, the silver of his hair lightly glowing. His tan skin, the sharp planes of his chest and the six pack that showed his athletic ability, his sharp jaw line, the face that held firm lips, a cute nose, cheekbones, black eyebrows making his eyes stand out. All of it was in the form of a man that was declaring his love…his love to her, the giving away of his heart to her.

She took a gasping breath, willing her sobs to cease so she could answer him. A small, grateful smile formed and let her fingers graze his cheek. "Yes…Yes I will."

Now that his heart could finally beat again, Inuyasha turned her around so he could put the amber diamond on the woman that deserved it more than any other. She held her hair back as he tightened the clasp and let it fall on her neck. Then she quickly got off the bed and to the nearest mirror. He followed her as she stopped and stared wondrously.

The glistening stone felt smooth, cold but smooth. The color was rich against her skin, the silver chain with vines and leaves complimented the stone perfectly. It was so beautiful, so unearthly that she couldn't think of anything else to say about it. Kagome then caught the silver haired form of her boyfriend coming up behind her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He rested his head beside hers, both sun and glass looking at their reflections.

"It looks so perfect on you." His lips kissed her tear stained cheek.

"I don't know what to say." Kagome whispered breathlessly. Her fingers never let go of the stone. "Its too beautiful." She leaned into him, letting him support her. "Inu, I can't believe you'd give me this."

"What's not to believe?" He gently grazed her neck, causing her to hum. "I gave it to you." Then moved up towards her jaw. "Because you're the only one I want." Up to her flushed, dampened cheek. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, in the mirror, wanting so badly to confess how much he loved her.

Kagome then turned in his arms to face him, away from the mirror. Her hands linked at the back of his neck causing him to pull her closer by her hips. "You know something?"

"What?"

She used her tiptoes to reach up and ravish his lips before continuing. "You've owned my heart ever since you rescued me from the misty rain, almost eight months ago." _'Ever since I saved you when I was a wolf.'_

And as his lips descended on hers, wrapping his arms around her to lift her up from the ground, she held onto him tightly, letting his tongue play with hers while engulfing her and all her senses. She wanted nothing but his taste, his fire that completely engulfed her soul, body and mind. His hands and arms held her with such strength that she knew that he wouldn't let her fall. He was overpowering her, but she wouldn't let him win without a heated fight.

He set her back down on the bed, laying down beside/over her to he could continue. A masculine hand cupped her face, her own hands holding down his head so he wouldn't get away. They weren't ready for the big leap just yet, but each were content in just letting the other know that they were happy, blissful and willing to let their hearts go out for each other.

And while the fire they ignited was fueled even more by their passion and adoration, Kagome was feeling the change within her: the transition. She didn't guess it, she knew. Could feel it deep within her bones and her soul. Her heart was set, her mind made up, her feelings overwhelming her.

She had made it. Her human heart had won over her raging wolf heart. By accepting InuYasha's love, Kagome, although a bit sadly let her human heart overrule her animalistic one.

She was no longer the wild wolf she was born as. And in her place, laid a human woman that wanted love and was given love in return by the simple human boy that got lost in her woods so many years ago.

_A human…a human woman that would now be tested far greater than ever for her love. _

* * *

Well, what do you think? Looking forward to hear from you! Major Inu+Kag fluff, with a but of Mir+San thrown in too!

**Next Chapter: Trouble With the Wolves**(uh oh...now the real action begins! What's going to happen?) Find out next update!

Until then...

Sayonara!_  
_


	11. Trouble With the Wolves

I have updated once again! Sorry for the long wait-but all the fantastic reviews I received made up for my anger in not getting my stupid internet browser to come up! I was astounded at how many I've got for just last chapter! I Love you guys! Okay here's Chapter 11: Two more chapters to go! Plus an epilogue!

**Here's all last chapter's wonderful reviewers:**

Saria Forest14- *Gasps* Perish the thought! No, nobody is going to die I promise! Thanks for the lovely words!

Sailor Peach- Why didn't you include your review with the rant? Anyway, Thank you for reviewing and liking my story-and the fluff! Inu+Kag fluff is my specialty! LOL!

animetears4- Sorry for making you cry! These next few chapters might be intense so watch out!

CasedClosed621- Here comes some action! And where the fun and suspense begins! LOL!

S0me18skittles- Hyper much? LOL! Glad you "enthusiastically" loved the chapter and I hope you like this one!

InuKag4eva- Sorry its late but I hope you enjoy this!

Sassy618- Suspense got ya, huh? LOL! Here we start to get more suspenseful, more intense! Enjoy!

WezL- You're definitely right, drama coming right up! Here's where the action ball gets rolling!

Raine04- Exactly! I completely agree with you! Thank you so much and hope you read on!

LovesDepp- Squeal right back at ya! I never get enough of Inu+Kag cuteness! LOL!

glon morski- No, I like when people guess and end up totally surprised after reading! Note: I never end a story with a sad ending: hint hint :)! Glad you enjoyed it! You're not too far from the truth but I won't spoil anything! LOL!

AnimeFreak- All your questions will be answered in due time! I won't leave anything out! LOL! Enjoy!

Coka Cookie Cola- Yes, a little proposal-never thought of it that way, but yes I enjoyed it myself! It was cute to write!

JhadaLove- A new reader! Yay! Glad you love it so far! Hope you continue reading!

purduepup- A very long review this time! Your "female dog" mode said a lot and I thank you for that! It means a lot! But as always your reviews never fail to make me smile-always something sweet and kind to say and never a dull moment! LOL! Thanks so much! P.S., where is the last chapter of "Fruit Basket"? I am dying of curiosity and suspense here! LOL!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands- Too much fluff for you? You can never have too much Inu+Kag fluff! Never! But I'm happy you liked it!

Shab- I know, all that stuff just adds all sorts of complications and gets boring after a while! Don't worry, a lot more action-wolves included will be here shortly! All is not lost..!

*Wipes sweat from forehead* Wow, there were so many this time around! I think I'm getting better at this! So anyway, here's another chapter to read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The silver haired sunny eyed hanyou hunk is not mine! InuYasha and co. are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi-oh you know the rest...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trouble with the Wolves**

Her eyes constantly swept back and forth from the recipe card to the measuring cup and the bowl. This was something she wanted to do right, without error or fault. Baking was something she wasn't really experienced at but Kagome was hoping that she would do well. So far she measured the right amount of flour, baking soda, salt, and sugar. They were all on one side of the counter, all prepped. And now she was trying to carefully get together the main ingredients.

Wiping her forehead of sweat now dusted lightly with flour, Kagome got together fresh almonds and coconut. She was remembering what Izayoi told her about this particular recipe. It looked simple but it required time and patience. She wanted to do something extra special for her boyfriend and Izayoi suggested over the phone she try baking him his favorite cake.

Letting out a deep breath, she concentrated on the task at hand while humming a song, one that played in a movie she and Sango watched the other night. That movie made her reminisce all night long. She and InuYasha were from different worlds, literally. But the romance and the emotions she witnessed reminded her greatly of what she felt for her boyfriend. Kagome had already risked her neck and hide once to save him six years ago. And she'd gladly do it again; whether she remain human or return to her native woods and forever become a wolf, never to walk among the humans again.

She sighed. And shaking her head from future doubts and a certain hunk that was always in her mind, she got back to work and looked down at Izayoi's handwriting. After thoughtfully nodding, she was taking the next step when the apartment door opened.

"Kagome-chan!" She heard Sango call. Kagome heard a few sniffs and heard light footsteps walking toward the kitchen. "That smell delicious. What are you making?"

Kagome finally looked up and smiled at her friend. "Hey Sango, I was just trying to make InuYasha a cake. Izayoi sent me the recipe for the almond and coconut cake he loves so much."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Sango pulled her coat off and put down her bag. "The boys not here?"

Kagome shook her head. "InuYasha said something about a gym and they took off with their bags in tow."

"Men…"Sango muttered. But her frown was quickly replaced by a smile. "Hey, want to have another popcorn night? I rented more movies!"

"Sure why not? Just let me finish getting this cake together. I could use a break."

So after getting the batter whipped up and into the oven to bake and when the icing was done and in the fridge, Kagome took off her apron and let down her hair, glad to let it loose. Sango already had the popcorn, drenched in butter and salt with a few sodas on the table.

"What do you want to watch? Chick flick or bloody horror?"

"Chick flick." Kagome answered immediately.

"You always pick the chick flick. Why, because you can't watch a horror film without your man pillow?"

"Sango!" Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair. Her friend only chuckled as she grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen on.

But when it finally turned on, it was on the local news with **"BREAKING NEWS"** flashing on the bottom of the screen.

"_This just in. A local hunter has been brutally mauled by one of the mountain's local wolves. Kurokumo Naraku and a fellow cameramen who was also attacked, were hiking along one of many streams fed by the Musashi River when this attack occurred." _A sky view cam appeared next, below it was a scene on a dirt road with police tape, squad cars and an ambulance nearby. _"Both men are said to be unconscious, with major injuries that are not life threatening and are expected to be okay. But what caused such a malicious attack? The mountain wolves are peaceful enough and are said to be populating and under protection. Investigation is underway now. And we did manage to retrieve the camera Kurokumo's cameraman managed to capture before failing. And I must warn all viewers, this is quite a horrifying assault."_

Sango and Kagome were both silent as the film began rolling. It showed a man in a green hunting uniform, with long back hair and deep black eyes walking through the woods, whispering so to not attract attention. A while later they were wading through a stream, a stream Kagome immediately recognized as the one she was familiar with; one which her pack usually drank from. It stemmed from the Musashi River, one of many coursing through her woods. Then not long after, a growl was heard. The camera was suddenly being turned this way and that frantically. You could hear each man's breathing pattern, irregular and tense. Both were still in their tracks, the man Naraku holding his loving rifle in front of him. The person holding the camera slowly turned a full 360 before focusing on the green capped hunter again. Naraku was grinding his teeth, his palms sweating on his gun- Kagome out of habit shivered at the sight of it. She nearly escaped death by the hands of that weapon as a pup.

And just as Naraku was whispering low on what it could possibly be and what he planned on doing, a viscous snarl came from right behind them and both immediately turned in time to see a pitch black wolf, teeth bared and growling as the animal jumped and pounced on them. The camera and cameraman were knocked down to the hard forest floor. You can see the struggle Naraku was having as the wolf tore into his arm, tossing and ripping at the jacket to get to flesh.

The former wolf sitting straight up instantly knew who that was and was shocked. That was her blood sister, she was sure of it. She recognized the deep menacing snarls and the white tips on her coat. Kagome covered her mouth, unable to believe what she was seeing.

'_Kikyou, what have you done?' _She knew her near twin pack sister had a deep hatred and harbored such ill will towards humans but has never outright attacked before. Something must have upset her terribly to cause such foolish and dangerous behavior. Then she barely spotted something from the corner, a pure white coat and a deep brown coat running from the scene and into the forest behind them.

"Rin and Shiori." Now she understood. Kikyou was attacking them so her sisters could flee to safety. They must have been unknowingly cornered when the hunters came close. So Rin, Kikyou and Shiori were out separated from the pack, probably to hunt for some decent prey. And Kikyou was defending her sisters while risking her life.

Blood was streaming from Naraku's arm now. Kikyou had successfully ripped into the flesh and had her razor sharp canines in his forearm. But as soon as the camera moved, Kikyou turned her head and dashed for the unprepared camera person, who screams were combined with the wolves bloodthirsty growls. Naraku was holding his arm, watching and struggling to move without further injury to himself. He grabbed his rifle which he dropped and since he was unable to shoot, walked over to hit the beast, causing a yelp and a sudden growl. Then there was running, and the camera captured the fleeing black she-wolf into the woods following her pack members, a glimpse of blood from her muzzle barely visible.

"_Police are now grouping and confirming to go find and humanely euthanize the wolf who viscously attacked __Kurokumo__ Naraku and the cameramen, whose name is unknown. Nothing of this sort has ever happened before so extreme measures are being taken to make sure that this won't happen in the future..._

"They can't do that!" Kagome shot up. "They didn't see that she was protecting two other wolves. I saw them running away as she attacked them! Didn't you see them too!"

"Kagome calm down." Sango stood up

"No you don't understand! They're going to kill that wolf because she was protecting her pack! Her family that was probably trapped by the hunters. They didn't know it but they were too close to those wolves!" Kagome was now pacing as her heart beat erratically. She didn't want to see her twins sister killed. They may not have been the best of friends the past six years but she was still her family. To hear they were going in there and search to kill Kikyou…she couldn't handle it. Kagome was starting to go crazy, her breathing became uneven and her mumblings were incoherent to Sango's ears.

Sango tried to coax her friend to sit down but was unable to get a response from Kagome. She was in her own world, affected greatly by the news of the wolf. Why she had no unearthly idea. Of course Sango herself was wide-eyed at the footage and a bit fearful of the wolves for what they can do. But she didn't see what Kagome obviously saw. And that puzzled and frightened the female immensely.

Calming her down was doing no good so Sango whipped out her phone and immediately dialed InuYasha, someone who could help calm her erratic friend down. After talking in detail about what was going on and Kagome's reactions thereafter, InuYasha said he and Miroku would be right home. She sighed and asked them to hurry. Kagome was possibly having a meltdown, all the while clutching her amber diamond around her neck tightly in her fist, never letting it go.

Images of her pack-Kikyou, Rin Shiori, Souta, Shippou, her parents and her uncle and aunt, all shot and killed, laying on the forest floor with eyes open and blood dripping from their fatal wounds. They wouldn't stop. They kept coming and coming, haunting and torturing her mind. She could even hear their distinct yelps and howls as they ran from the men with guns, shots ringing through their once peaceful woods, birds flying, crows cawing in the distance. The sky dripping with dark and deep shades of blood red and menacing orange. Kagome clutched her head, trying to get them to stop. The seemingly endless film of different scenarios raced behind her tightly shut eyes. Never had she has such horrid images before. The guns wouldn't stop shooting, her family panting and desperately running away, the sky growing darker and darker. Tears were leaking from her closed eyelids as she hissed and screamed incoherent words, oblivious to the world outside her living nightmares.

She didn't know how long she was pacing or crying her eyes out, but when she felt a pair of arms around her, she immediately began to thrash and struggle. Her hands kept beating the hard muscle of the body who held her. Her screams became frantic, kept trying to shove the person away. The grip became stronger as outside sounds were trying to penetrate her dark world.

A man's voice was calling out to her. _"Kagome! Kagome, settle down. It's okay!"_

The voice was familiar. The arms that embraced her were warm and familiar to her. Kagome tried to listen, trying to get back and get out into the world she was living in. Her thrashing gradually lessened, her fists that pounded the hard flesh ceased.

"Kagome can you hear me? Babe answer me, are you alright?" The masculine voice was stronger now. It was deep, worried, confused and scared. Her eyes remained closed. Then she felt something soft on her head, a pair of lips…

She was shaking quite badly as she finally opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry from her tears and her gasps were quickly replacing her painful sobs. Her mouth opened as she finally realized whose arms she was in and whose lips kissed her forehead. "Inu…Yasha…?"

When he heard her say his name, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm here Kagome, I'm here."

"InuYasha!" She cried and buried her head into his chest, holding him tightly.

* * *

After holding her and putting her in his room to sleep all the tears and stress away, after kissing her lips before she dozed off and tucking her in, he closed the door softly and leaned against it. He ran his hand through his messy silver mane and slid down to the floor where he put his hands over his face while his hair covered him from view. The sight of seeing his girlfriend, crying and whimpering and shaking so terribly he thought she was having a seizure, it was too much. He wanted to cry himself but he held back. The retelling of what happened from Sango and seeing the video of the attack on the news and hearing of what they planned on doing ran through his mind.

He wondered, what could have caused her to react that way? According to what Sango said, Kagome started panicking after the news of the hunt for the bloodthirsty beast that attacked the two men. When he held her, she kept murmuring, kept whispering and whimpering. He couldn't understand her, all he knew was that she was suffering and he was helpless to stop it. Whatever was troubling her was deeply enrooted in her mind, something only she knew of. So the only thing he could do was embrace her, rock and kiss her until she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

InuYasha's eyes were closed but he still remembered; about his rescue six years ago and the recent wolf attack. They looked exactly alike. But there was one difference that he knew immediately. While his wolf was pure black with river like eyes, this one had two white spots and probable blue eyes. Plus his wolf wouldn't attack a mere human if he was saved by her warmth. The instant flashes between Kagome and his wolf kept coming, comparing that to the wolf that wounded the men on the news. Could it be that his wolf and that blue eyed one were from the same wolf pack? It was possible, considering how much they looked alike. And if so, would he find her then?

It was worth a shot. Wolves didn't attack without reason. They were vicious predators but took great care in avoiding any contact with humans. Everybody knew that. What had caused such a need to attack? Then he remembered Sango, saying something about how Kagome mentioned a couple of wolves running away from the scene at the far edge of the camera's view. Could it be true?

Then he promptly stood up and ran into the living room just in time for another showing of the attack. Miroku and Sango were watching as well, having only to look up to see who it was. Inuyasha carefully watched, taking in anything he missed before. When the attack came and the camera fell, he squinted to the far left upper corner of the screen, and that's when he saw it: a flash of white and a flash of dark brown; both figures running into the deeper part of the woods.

Without another word, he made a grab for his red coat and grabbed his keys on the foyer hook on the wall. Knowing cell reception in the mountains was terrible, he would leave it.

"Where you going, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. He and Sango only watched their friend as he silently moved about with purpose.

"I'm going up there to try and stop them. They're going to kill them for wrong reasons."

As he tied up his boots, Sango's mouth dropped. "I'm sorry, I didn't just hear you say you're going up on that mountain? When it's nearly dark out?"

InuYasha gave a brief nod and zipped up his jacket. "You heard right." As he stood up he looked outside and did see the darkening sky. And he briefly looked at his closed bedroom door. He didn't want to leave Kagome when she was so vulnerable and mentally exhausted. But it was best she didn't find out. If she reacted as badly as Sango claimed she did, if he told her she would demand to go with him. InuYasha couldn't let her go, not when it was going to be risky enough.

"Yasha, man please think about what you're doing-"

"I don't want either of you telling Kagome about this." Inuyasha cut off his best friend. He was already anxious and frankly quite nervous to be going into those woods again. "I'm going to try and convince them to stop the hunt and I don't want Kagome up there."

"She'll want to know where you've gone, InuYasha." Sango pointed out.

He stopped in his tracks, his hand outstretched for the knob. The image of her calling out to him, a sad lonely face wondering where he was made his heart clench. All he needed for her was to shed more tears. He vowed to not make her cry. Her tears this afternoon nearly made him weep.

He turned around, something akin to guilt and torment on his face. "I know." Then he glanced longingly at the door once more-their door where memorable moments between him and her happened, behind that door.

Following his gaze, Sango sighed. "Why do you want to go up there? If she finds out, she's probably going to follow you."

"That's precisely why you can't tell her."

Miroku and Sango knew something was up. InuYasha not wanting to tell Kagome of his whereabouts, how guilty he looked...

"Why though? Why are you going up there then, if you know what Kagome might do?" Miroku crossed his arms.

InuYasha shook his head. "I have a feeling Kagome has a connection with those wolves. I don't know why or how but I just have an uneasy feeling." He blew out a breath and stood straight. "Just please, don't tell her. If you do…there'll be hell to pay."

"We'll try and keep her calm as long as can." Sango spoke.

"I only hope to be back in time so she won't suspect where I've gone." And with that declaration, he opened the door and departed from the home without another word.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Sango sat back down, watching the current news that's been running nonstop for hours now.

"No one knows what goes on in that head of his. When he has an idea, no one can stop him from not doing it." He joined her on the couch, grabbed her hand and began soothing her by rubbing her palm with his thumb. "He must a valid reason for doing this."

"I want to believe that nothing's going to happen, that he'll come back safely. But he's so stubborn. Plus I'm worried about how long it will take for Kagome to realize where he went and why. She's not stupid. She'll go after him without another thought."

* * *

A few hours later, sleepy gray eyes blinked open. She groaned and tossed to the opposite direction, trying to go back to sleep. The day had emotionally and mentally drained her; her horrific nightmares eating at her until she passed out in her boyfriend's protective embrace. His heartbeat and his voice lulled her to go to sleep, trying to soothe her frantic nerves and to make the ugly realistic visions disappear. And after she relaxed, after his hands continued to massage and caress her back and her face; which was wet with her tears and her sweat, Kagome finally was able to close her eyes and not see the blood, or hear the yelps or the gunshots.

Her eyes were red from her tears, cheeks no longer stained of tears but still puffy from her sobbing. Her hair was a mess and her body felt as weak as when she was sick. Needing some brand of comfort, she blindly sought the familiar body of her boyfriend whose warmth and presence was always there when she woke up. But all she felt on his side of the bed was nothing, nothing but bare and void of her boyfriend's body heat.

She once again blinked her eyes open. "InuYasha…?" She whispered his name in the quiet room. Using her arms as leverage she leaned up to look around the room. "InuYasha, where are you?" She covered a sudden yawn and removed the soft red covers. _'Where are you?_' She asked herself and swept some hair back behind her ear and let her bare feet touch the carpet. Then the gray eyed beauty walked to the door and pressed her ear against it, holding her breath still to listen for any movement outside.

There were some footsteps, and a few voices talking quietly; probably for her sake. Pressing closer, she recognized Sango's voice and with a little more effort Miroku's. But she sighed in disappointment when she didn't hear the one she wanted to hear. His gruff and deep masculine voice that sent shivers down her spine wasn't among them.

'_That's strange. He doesn't leave my side when I'm sick.' _That was a fact. Whenever she became ill from the side affects from her transformation, Inuyasha made it a point to stick to her side until she was better. He would smooth and brush her hair back, caress her cheek and whisper things to distract her from the pain. But this time, he wasn't. For him to not be there meant something's wrong. Terribly wrong.

'_I hope it isn't something too horrible. Miroku and Sango must know what happened.' _And with that little hope, she opened the door and walked out to the living room. The T.V was no longer on the local news channel-_'Thank Kami'_, instead Miroku was watching one of the films Sango brought over for their movie night. And the cake…the cake she was baking for InuYasha as a surprise-the bare cake sat on the counter, not burnt as she turned the corner. But she wasn't here to see her non-damaged cake, she wanted some answers.

"Kagome!" Sango walked from the kitchen and went to give her a quick hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…" Kagome shrugged, eyes wandering around the room. "A little tired from everything but yeah."

"You had us worried." Miroku came up to them. "Freaked out on us. InuYasha wouldn't let you go when you passed out." His hand gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "You feeling any better?"

She nodded. Looking around and finding nothing for what she was seeking, she turned to the couple. "Where's Inuyasha?"

The couple paled, looked at each other before answering, "Why don't we go and rest until he gets back huh? He just went to get medicine for you and should be back soon." Miroku then pulled her to the couch, Sango following close behind.

But she pulled away as they reached the couch. She was not going to be dissuaded so easy. "Where is he?" She looked back and forth between the two. "You know where he is, don't you?"

Sango nibbled her bottom lip before saying anything. "We can't tell you, Kagome. He made us promise-"

"WHAT?" She screeched in disbelief.

"We just can't tell you. He didn't want you to know because you were so hysterical earlier and he didn't want you to hurt anymore." Miroku calmly explained.

Kagome was silent. Her bottom lip trembled, frustrated and confused. She clenched her hands and shook her head as if to understand why. Why would he leave? Where did he go? Why did he make them swear not to tell her? All these things weren't making any sense. Unless…

_'Does he know?'_ Did he figure it out? Did the video somehow cause him to react? Sure she and Kikyou were alike but she knew he knew what she looked like and would assuredly tell the difference between them. He isn't stupid. What was his motive for leaving? Where…?

Then the answer struck her like lightening. "He went to the mountains didn't he?" That must be it. Her friend's guilty silence proved she was right.

"InuYasha went up there, for his own reasons I think other than to stop the killing of that wolf." Sango answered. She sat back down on the couch. "I think he wants to look for that one wolf that saved him long ago I think, right?" She turned to her boyfriend for confirmation.

"I suppose so. We all know how he is where wolves are concerned. He loves them, so I can figure his reasoning for going up there to try and talk them out of the hunt." He blew out a breath and turned his attention on the woman standing. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome heard but she didn't respond. InuYasha was going up, to her mountains-her territory to try and call off the search for her sister. If Kikyou was caught, the rest of her family could follow. No, they wouldn't do that would they? He was going there, endangering himself. The winds up there could get nasty around this time of year plus other predators besides her wolf pack would be roaming about. There were bears, wild boar, even mountain cats. He wouldn't last up there without proper protection. Plus there was no way of knowing what her pack would do to him even if he did find them. InuYasha could very well end up hurt, or severely injured-maybe even killed.

And she was risking her status as a human. If she went back to her forest, there was no way to go back to living as she was now. As a human being. She closed her eyes painfully at the thought. She didn't know what to do. Of course she wanted to stop Inuyasha and bring him back, to protect him from the dangers she knew well of. But there was also the fact that she would revert back to her wolf body; her heart human forever. But imagining her boyfriend at the mercy of the elements and wildlife of those mountains caused her heart to pound fearfully. She would shatter if anything happened to him. She had saved him before, out of sheer will. Now that she lived and breathed as a human woman, one whose grown to love with all her heart, for the man that wanted her and possibly loved her back, would she risk it all, just to make sure he would remain safe? Would she risk him seeing her in her true form?

The answer was obvious. She wouldn't question her feelings for him. Yes. She would sacrifice anything and everything, because she loved him. She gave him everything but her secret. With all her soul, all her heart and mind, Kagome would dare to sacrifice her happiness to keep him safe and alive, like he did for her on that same mountain eight months ago. Then she felt lighter, more determined. Her feelings for him outweighed the inevitable risks she was taking. Her love, her joy, her happiness that lay in InuYasha…it was everything to her. He meant everything to her. His life was worth more than her own. If he died, like he almost did years ago, Kagome wouldn't ever forgive herself.

Looking out into the evening, a misty shroud blue as the coming night, she made her decision. Kagome didn't care what lay ahead, no matter what was going to happen to her she was going up there after him. She deeply appreciated his concern to keep her away from this mess. And she loved that he didn't want her hurt and distraught anymore than she already was. And to tell the truth it still bothered her. But that didn't matter anymore.

She was going after him. Careless of what interference she would run into. Kagome was firm in her decision and nobody was going to stop her from running after InuYasha. Despite her viciously pounding heart in her chest, Kagome strode forward; head held high, uncertainty grasping her but not holding her back. Fear and concern raging through her soul but not stopping her.

This was her battle. A battle to once again save the human boy that possessed her heart. And she wasn't going to give up without a fight_._

* * *

Not my best but hey, I still enjoyed it! Let me know what you think because the main action is happening next chapter! Here we go! It could be a long one so it may take me a while to write and post it but it will be out! So I dropped a cliffhanger to chew away at your brains! Evil LOL!

**Next Chapter: The Truth about Me**(I think we all know what might happen here...or do you?)LOL! Wait and see next time!

Until then...

Sayonara!


	12. The Truth About Me

Thank you guys so much for being patient! I'm sorry for the three week wait but I promise you it was worth it! This a super long chapter! This will be the second to last chapter, then an epilogue!

**Okay, bear with me as I answer Chapter 11's reviewers-the most yet! 21 reviews!**

Sassy618 -I know, I don't like cliffhangers either. But I hope this will make up for the long wait!

Coka Cookie Cola- Just read this chapter because you're not that far off! I know you won't be disappointed!

animetears4- I'm happy you liked last chapter! You'll find all your answers this chapter so enjoy!

CasedClosed621- Here's the action I promised! Hope you like way much! LOL!

xXTenshixAkumaXx- LOL! Loved your review but you can calm down now, for I have finally updated! Ta Da! LOL!

LovesDepp- No more crying-I'm sorry! But here is the long-very, long chapter to make up for my meanness...LOL!

AnimeFreak- Yes, Kagome is one who doesn't give up so easily! Wouldn't you risk something big like that to save who you love? GO Kagome! LOL!

kawaiiemichan- This will the exciting chapter-and interesting chapter. but I hope you read and enjoy!

InuKag4eva- Sorry again for the three week wait! Thanks so much for your comments! And now enjoy a action-packed chapter!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands- Glad you enjoyed it- hope you like this one!

MizuiroNeko- NO way! My reader note on Chapter 1 specifically stated no Kikyou/Inu interaction! Plus Kikyou hates humans with a passion! And thanks for loving this story! Hope you like this chapter too!

-No Name- Don't worry this will have a nice ending-happy ending! I wouldn't do that to my readers, you'd all kill me if I did! LOL!

Saria Forest14- Actually I was thinking of that at first, but the first epilogue I had in mind played out better than Inu turning into a wolf. So, don't shake with sadness, please! And be happy for a longer chapter! LOL!

glon morski- Awwwwe, thank you! But I won't say anything because I'll spoil everything! You have to read and find out! And enjoy!

JhadaLove- No sad endings here, that's all I'm saying! Don't worry, this isn't the end! You'll just have to wait and see...for more...LOL!

Kagome996- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter-whatever your idea was, enjoy it anyway! LOL!

takowa- Yes, I can be a stinker and leave cliffhangers! Shame on me! But anyway, all your curiosity will be answered in this and next chapter! And don't worry, no tragic endings for this story-I rather value my life, thank you very much! LOL! Plus this is InuYasha and Kagome we're talking about! How could I do that to my favorite couple? I wouldn't dare dream of such a thing! But that doesn't mean I can't make you readers guess what's going to happen...Evil laugh...LOL!

Sailor Peach- You ask a lot of questions-but that's okay! All will be answered in this chapter! But the forgotten cake...it didn't burn but everybody did forget it because of what happened with InuYasha and Kagome. Hope you read and enjoy!

Adam- Thanks so much! Glad you're liking it and keeping you in suspense! But keep reading when and if you can!

sara- Put your fears to rest, dear reviewer because I have finally updated!

Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu- Hang on to what you got because here's the long waited update! Enjoy!

*Pant...Pant...Pant* Wow, that was a whole lot of reviews, I finally got through them! **I LOVE YOU GUYS!** Anyway, enough rambling and prepare for another suspenseful chapter-I personally had fun writing this! And don't worry, I'm not going to be mean and leave you on a cliffhanger this time-at least I hope not, but I still hope you read and be amazed and dazzled...okay I'll stop being stupid and let you read now. LOL!

**Disclaimer: **I never will own the famous and uber hot hanyou. InuYasha and co, belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and any characters not in the series.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Truth About Me**

This wasn't good.

No, this was absolutely stupid on his part.

And because of his infatuation with a wolf-his black wolf that miraculously saved him, he was wandering around, clueless and completely lost. Now he was paying for it with the bitter cold that came with the autumn night and the winds that were waving his hair frantically around him. The cold wind bit his cheeks, causing his sense of direction to waver. His eyes that glowed like amber jewels were half-way shut due to the rushing and merciless wind.

And how he came to be here, wandering aimlessly to find some way back to his car, was a blur.

It usually took him about less than an hour to drive up the edge of the now bare mountains that bore no color. But because of the wolf attack it took him half hour more just to park-and to "kindly" convince his way into the area that was quarantined off by police tape. He argued with the local police, telling them he had an emergency and was trying to get through. But the officers in charge clearly stated that no one other than officials and essential folk-like the investigator(s) were allowed through. Even the local and he even thought he spotted the country's biggest news station team to try and make their way in, for facts and the story but like him, they were being held back, asking endless questions. He knew that he wasn't going to get in-with his car at least.

But when he heard the official police team-the ones to head in and euthanize the wolf, and possibly any others that might attack, InuYasha realized that he couldn't sit there and watch any longer. And that police tape wasn't going to hold him back. No, he wouldn't. And so he drove and parked his car behind several others, locked it and headed into the woods with the intention of stopping those guns from killing any wolf. The sun was low on the horizon, just barely visible in the gray mist and the leafless forest. And with a new drive, InuYasha ran without further thought and left the noise and yelling behind him.

Now dark had descended on the mountain, lifting the mist and in it's place a clear starlit night with a full moon, shaded in the orange color of a harvest moon and much bigger than normal. InuYasha was thankful in that regard. But the breeze that hindered him was dampening his efforts to find his way back. He tried to catch up with anyone that had a blue uniform and a scary looking gun, but it was futile. He hadn't any luck but was grateful when he didn't hear any firing shots, so the wolves were safe for now. They wouldn't continue the search until morning.

His red signature coat that protected him was making a difference but his face and hands were bearing the brunt of the cold. The boy could imagine his face; red, numb and-if he was telling the truth, a bit fearful. He only knew of the wolf packs that roamed these woods but had no unearthly idea what else was lurking behind these trees and ditches. He's already stumbled and tripped over hidden logs and rocks, covered with dead brittle leaves on the forest floor. He couldn't afford to fall flat on his face and go unconscious. That would most assuredly mean his death or severe hypothermia when he woke up. And judging by the day's light fading into a bitter cold blue night with the moon staring at him, he had to been lost for at least two hours or more. The moon's eerie but magnificent glow guided him through, at least giving him a sense of hope and relief that he would find some way back. But as time passed and the autumn cold enveloping him, both began to dwindle.

But no, he wouldn't just stop or fall down and say 'I give up'. No, he would find a way, make a way through this hopeless trail. Inuyasha was one man that looked right at something, never looked away and strode forward with everything he had. People would say he was reckless, foolish. But InuYasha called it strive, determination, and pride. He didn't quit because it seemed useless or hopeless. He wasn't the type of man to stop fighting without a very good reason to or the type to just call it quits because he's had enough. No, Inuyasha was going to see it right until the end. He just had to keep on going. The cold, the dark woods, even the mystery of what was lurking beyond the shadows were things to consider but that wouldn't stop him. He survived in these woods before and he could do it again-even without his precious savior to help him this time. All he needed to do was not fall asleep and have faith in his abilities under such horrible conditions.

And of course his family and friends were probably wondering why the hell he was taking so long. They too were motivation to live, more than anything. But it was a certain black haired, river-eyed angel with a big heart that occupied his mind. He could just picture her sweet face, those cute kissable lips he loved devouring, her arms around him that would never fail him. It was a lot better than the trembling, crying, incoherent girl he walked in on several hours ago. She would undoubtedly pressure his two best friends for answers he prayed to Kami they wouldn't reveal to her. He wanted her safe. He had his reasons for leaving her despite his mental protests to not let her out of his sight. And by now she was probably awake, mad and confused as hell to his whereabouts. And suddenly he realized even if Sango and Miroku didn't spill his location, he knew his girlfriend would more than likely try to find him herself. She was just about as stubborn as him and not at all naïve and weak.

She held something, something about these woods that baffled him. Kagome knew, was connected here in some way, shape or form. Side by side, his wolf and girlfriend, black and grey eyed. InuYasha didn't want to assume but he wanted some answers. Her dropping- or collapsing into his life wasn't a coincidence. And judging by her reactions to him and his dreams and observations of her over the months, the man was fitting many tiny complex pieces of a puzzle together. No wolf had those color eyes-it was practically unheard of. And he doubt any human had those sparkling eyes that were so clear you can see yourself in them. And about how little she revealed of her family, her past and no record of her ever existing at all, Inuyasha was starting to believe that the woman he was in love with, wasn't human.

Maybe she really was a wolf-his wolf. It didn't make sense in his head and it was just hard and impossible to believe. But what else was there? Those flashes and dreams were telling him something-even the nightmare-turned-dream a short time before he came upon her, they were major clues, indications. Was she really a she-wolf? An animal? He shook his head at that term. Kagome was no animal. But she did exhibit some wolf-like behavior when they first met…

Refusing yet wanting to believe at the same time, the female that might be-or had been the same creature that saved his stupid-ass many years ago, the image of her was the last thing before life decided to kick him back into reality when his foot didn't hit ground but air. And then he tumbled down a steep rocky cliff, seeing a fleeting image of Kagome behind his tightly closed eyes before he came crashing down several feet onto more forest floor and in seconds completely blacked out.

* * *

She just had to get there in time. She just had to! Regardless of what she was feeling, Kagome had to find InuYasha before something terrible happened to him. Even with her heart vigorously pounding like a train in her chest and the intense burning that made her feel so hot yet so cold simultaneously, the young woman had to find her way through her forest home, trying to stave off the inevitable transformation that came with her price of returning. Even the cold stinging tears running down her cheeks did nothing to hinder her track.

The burning began just as soon as Sango reached the mountain slope. It started out slow, then it intensified the further they went. When they found InuYasha's red car parked in a ditch, as soon as Sango parked Kagome jumped out and hauled ass into the bare naked forest. All the while she ignored the frantic calls of her friends, listening only to the blood rushing through her, the pulsing that was becoming stronger with each step; she was even starting to regain her wolf senses the further she went.

And she drove towards InuYasha, who was right about her being mad as hell but was also very worried. But she just had to find him; find him and reach him. Not only did her beating organ pound with purpose, it also beat with the ultimate concern: that she would never admit that she loved him, wouldn't be able to tell him. The dark night was lit up by the orange moon, guiding her while wanting to bay at it, connect with her family who was sure to be around somewhere, maybe enjoying a kill or even huddled close together for warmth. She prayed to Kami that no one was hurt; especially her twin sister.

The crunching of leaves under her feet and the howling breeze whipping her black mane around her did nothing to stop her trek. Her sense of smell was returning, as was her sight and hearing of the animal she was born as. While it meant her greatest fear of returning back to wolf, it was an advantage to find her missing boyfriend in these woods. If only she could catch a whiff of his scent, or at least pick up a trail, or even his heartbeat then she could let her worry dissolve in a frantic hope that he was close. But luck was not kind to her because all she smelled was the rich earthy smell of her home and lingering traces of other woodland creatures around her. Even just a trace of any of her pack would cause for more hope to swell within her. Anything to not feel the affects and consequences of her return; which ached with each step and every breath she took.

Then, after a few miles inward, she thought she caught his scent. A hint of pine, the fresh laundry smell of his jacket covered with dirt and sweat. With a gracious smile with half opened eyes straight ahead she continued to follow his trail. It was faint so he must've been this way sometime ago but that only reminded her that she was heading in the right direction. Hugging her herself with one arm while she held her precious amber stone in the opposite hand, she found enough strength to walk a little faster, praying that she could reach him, tell him what he needed to know before she turned back…for good.

When she finally felt the need to stop and rest, she found the nearest tree and slid down it, careless of the sounds she made. Her heart rate was rising and her fever was raging within her body and her soul. But she wouldn't give in yet. The feelings of a wolf were pulling at her, forcing to her let go and become the wolf she was. But Kagome held the diamond that InuYasha gave her, to give her hope and strive. That was his gift, his own heart to her. She cherished it, held it close to her heart as she slept at night, and prayed that she wouldn't let this end. But the decision to come back here left no room for question. The woman had no desire to become an animal again. She wanted this human life for a reason and she finally had it within her grasp after so long. Kagome gained Inuyasha's heart and she would hold it tightly. But if it meant that InuYasha would be safe, that he would return unharmed and safe with his family…then she would cast aside her needs and wants, just to protect him. He meant the world to her. And she would let him live…even if it wasn't with her at his side. Just the thought made her eyes well up with tears.

But then, she picked up on something nearby. While she could hear the faint echoing of her two friends that she outran long ago way behind her, up ahead she thought she smelt a wolf…a familiar one. No-wait, three of them…and InuYasha's smell, his unique smell was nearby, surrounded by those rough earthy scents of her pack members.

Realizing how this might end up, Kagome struggled to stand back up and used the tree for support before pushing herself off and started walking-faster than before. She couldn't run, every step she took was torture enough. But she kept her eyes, nose and ears wide open as she pushed farther. She recognized the three wolves, their personal scents she instantly recognized. And the unmistakable, slow beating of her boyfriend's heart, as if waking up from sleep.

What was going on? Kagome let the moon's autumn orange light guide her way, closer to her destination. She only hoped nothing happened until she got there.

* * *

A cold nose nuzzled the pale skin of InuYasha's face, causing a light moan from his throat. That and some nips up and down his body, noises that sounded like rough breathing and breath that fanned his face, one that he knew of. It was that of a wolf. Realizing that, his golden pools opened, wincing from the pain all over his body and the distinction that one of his legs might be broken because it hurt like a bitch. His face was on cold hard dirt, a few leaves crunched underneath his cheek as he was trying so hard not to move. That fall was a nasty one and he didn't want to know how far up the top of the cliff was. Judging by the throbbing and excruciating pain in his left leg and how his face screamed agony, it must have been a long one.

The nipping and sniffing continued. His bangs obscured his eyes so he couldn't make out much. But he recognized the odor immediately: wolves. His first instinct was to get up, scare them off and try to run, but he was immobilized and so numb that he didn't want to move, especially with possibly three wolves interested in what he was.

(*)

As she continued to sniff all around the strange human, Rin was sorting through many kinds of scents on him and it seemed her sister Shiori and brother Souta were also intrigued. And there was one scent in particular that sent a shiver through her body as soon as she picked it up. It was one that was she knew well, one that she hadn't smelled for many moons. She stopped and sniffed the boy again, making sure that it was what she thought it was. And when she finally confirmed it, Rin couldn't believe it!

She staggered back, curious brown eyes wide as she picked up a whiff of a strange yet familiar scent. Her two younger siblings noticed the older wolf's sudden change in behavior.

'_What is it, big sister?'_

Rin heard Souta but she didn't look away from the moaning boy with the scent cloaking him. _'I..I don't know…' _

Souta and Shiori looked to each other, then to the semi-conscious man then back to her. They too sniffed at the body, trying to figure out what it was.

Then, a sudden sound caught the elder wolf's attention. Looking up above the rocky cliff, she caught some quick movement towards them. A human stench. More than likely for this man lying here. She had to get her pack siblings away from here and to get the alpha leaders and the rest of the pack. She had to make sure she wasn't going crazy. After herding them off in the direction where they left the pack with little argument and much confusion from the two younger pups, Rin held her head up and let the wind ruffle her deep chocolaty brown coat and sniffed the air again.

She had to get her brother and sister away just in case what she thought was a possibility. She knew that scent but at the same time was finding it hard to grasp it because it was mixed with the smell of human. The she wolf didn't know what to believe and it quite frankly scared her, not after what happened sometime ago with the hunters that her litter mate attacked so she and Shiori could flee.

And hearing the leaves crushing under rapid footsteps and labored breathing in the orange harvest moonlight, Rin backed away into the nearest trees, watching and waiting, hoping yet anxious, blending with the dark skeletal trees while her breathing was the only sound she made. And she remained still, her eyes never leaving the boy and the cliff which would reveal the human anytime now.

* * *

While trying to concentrate on her walking, Kagome was having more difficulty because she felt the imminent change more closely than ever before. She was having trouble controlling it, thus slowing her down but not enough to track her pack mates and InuYasha; who she hoped was alright. And she knew she had a limited amount of time left. Her eyesight was becoming as keen as a wolf's, her sense of smell growing more powerful, she felt her limbs and bones groaning and moving in protest. She was trembling, stumbling as she neared what looked like a cliff, hidden by human eyes because of the numerous fall leaves dead on the ground, like a river. After catching her breath, when she got her footing again after falling in sheer exhaustion still clutching her prized possession around her neck, Kagome pulled some hair back and walked the last few steps to the hidden edge of the 25 foot drop down below.

What she saw made her heart stop. Lying there face down, hearing his frantic heartbeat and his grunts of pain, laying a heap with his left leg bent at an odd angle was InuYasha.

Without thinking, she dashed to a safe steep in the rocks and started climbing down, the urge and need to be by his side and to take his pain away driving her down towards him. Constantly yelling his name at a moderate volume, loud enough for him to hear and soft enough to not attract any wild attention to them. Kagome slid down, hissing and moaning as the growing urge to transform back was getting harder to hold back. She wanted to hold him one last time, to tell him what she's always wanted to before she lost her one chance. Just thinking about saying goodbye to him was crushing her worse than the impending change.

After what seemed like eternity, the woman stumbled down and crawled the last remaining feet to where he lie, tears pooling in her eyes and running like a river down her paling face.

(*)

From the trees she watched. Rin looked on as the human woman that smelled like her missing pack sister gently rolled the man onto his back, careful of his broken leg and put his head on her lap. The wolf watched as the female human swept her hand across his cheek, to move some hair back and rub her thumb along his cheekbone and his eyelid-which was trying to open at the familiar touch. Rin could smell the anxiety from the boy, tears of sorrow from the female, as well as a strange scent from her. It looked like she was struggling. Her body was trembling, her face was red and flushed from exertion and her heart rate was. And not to mention her sister's scent cloaked the female, almost like it was Kagome.

And when she finally did look up and open her eyes blurred from tears, the deep brown wolf froze. She knew those eyes. There was no mistaking it. Those were Kagome's eyes! But that was impossible! Her sister-her pack mate and sister of the same litter was a black majestic she-wolf with eyes like the river water or like clear glass! But…with the same scent but different, hair as black as sable like her coat, and those crystal clear eyes that no other animal had, it was impossible for Rin to say that wasn't her sister!

But as she listened to the voice, her harsh and panting voice speaking to the boy struggling to stay awake, its sounded just like Kagome. Wild wolves didn't understand human speech but they recognized voices. And this chocolaty brown wolf would know that sweet, strong voice anywhere.

(*)

Her fingers stroked the cold and red cheek of InuYasha. She saw the cuts and a huge bruise forming below his cheekbone. She kept the overpowering force inside her back for now. All she wanted was what little time she had left with him. She smoothed his silver bangs back, rubbed his scarred flesh. He must have been unconscious for a while to get this immobile and frozen. His left leg seemed to be broken and his body temperature was way below normal. He was hurt and he was cold…an image of what happened six years ago came to mind. She shut her eyes, knowing how this situation was similar but much worse. Tears leaked from her eyes and onto her boyfriend's freezing skin. Her murmuring of his name and endless pleas for him to wake up was ripping her apart. Her free hand found one of his and held it to her face, trying to warm it while trying to keep control.

"Inu…Yasha…InuYasha please…please wake up…" She whispered sadly. She didn't know how long she could keep the raging transformation inside her at bay. She wanted to see him, see his bright golden orbs of light, the very same ones she's come to know, to haunt her dreams and tell her everything she needed to know. His breathtaking beautiful eyes held her to him, chained her heart to his, pulled her to him every time he caught her eye.

A lone tear that ran down her pale cheek feel straight onto one closed eyelid; which caused a response from him. The college-aged man was starting to shiver badly but turned to the source of heat. Warm skin. And the sweet whisper of his name that filled the chilly night caused his eyes to slowly drift open. His vision was blurry, hindered by the darkness of the night but he would know that touch and the feel of heated flesh anywhere. The voice that always led him back to her…

"Ka…Kago…me…Kagome…" His voice was hoarse and his breathing was steadily increasing the more he became conscious. And with that he started feeling the pain in his left leg again. It was excruciating! But he only saw her, a tear ridden face with a black head of soft silky hair curtaining them with watery orbs that looked down at him in relief and in concern.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, keeping his hand on her face like a lifeline.

"What the hell...are you doing here, Kagome?" His usual reprimanding tone was weaker because of his current state. With him feeling so cold and his whole body throbbing while his leg screamed as it lay twisted beside him, InuYasha wasn't up to his usual banter with his girlfriend.

"You idiot." Kagome chastised. "How dare you…how dare you go off somewhere…without telling me? Did you know how I felt when I found out? I couldn't stand there and act like everything will be alright! No, Kami InuYasha, you knew it was dangerous but you came up here anyway…" A hiss interrupted her tirade; which caused the man in her lap to narrow his eyes in concern. Kagome was clutching his hand so tight it was cutting off blood circulation. She was whimpering, grinding her teeth and groaning in such agony she fell in a quivering heap beside him.

"Kagome!" Never mind his own goddamn injury, InuYasha sat up as best he could and moved to where he could move her up to lean on him. One of his wrists screamed in protest of the stress it was under but the man put it aside, caring for his girlfriend's current state. "Kagome…Kagome talk to me!" One arm embraced her to his side as the protesting wrist went to hold her face to his, her forehead touching his injured cheek. "Kagome, talk to me dammit!"

Through the trembling and the harshness of her breathing, he could hear her pleading, feel the grip on his jacket by her hands. "Just hold me-hold me, please! InuYasha just please hold me!"

"I'm right there-I'm holding you okay? Baby, can you hear me, I'm right here beside you." He whispered in her hair. Despite his own injury, the condition of his beloved girlfriend was more important. The shaking of her body was intense, her temperature was rising and she was hissing and moaning in agony. He could nothing but keep her close to him. Anything to let her know…

He kissed the heated flesh of her forehead. Then he began rocking her back and forth to soothe her any way possible, while taking a look at the color of the moon, which was now a lighter shade of orange, like a softening cream. It lit up the forest, the humongous trees brown and leafless. It was creepy but it was also beautiful, because soon it would be a winter wonderland. The moon, a symbol that somehow always gave him a answer to help clear his mind, now it gave him nothing but questions. The full colored sphere was mystical, creating light and hope…giving him hope. It also brought the image of his black wolf and how the moon was at a quarter that night…

But now as he held her, frightened and shaking uncontrollably Inuyasha couldn't figure out what to do. They were deep within the forest, surrounded by tall, thin and thick trees looking eerie in the lightening harvest moon, by a cliff, his left leg broken along with superficial injuries along his skin. He couldn't move. And that was worse because the temperature was dropping and night hunters could be anywhere.

* * *

A sudden rustle caused him to turn and come face to face with an approaching wolf. His hold tightened on the girl, causing her to look up as well.

Rin couldn't hide anymore. If it was her sister then she would recognize her. So she left the safety of the shadows, crispy leaves crunching underneath her paws causing the boy to turn and hold the woman closer. She shivered with the cold, her nose sniffing the pair, collecting any other crucial information. But when her glossy brown oaks collided with clear river gray, she knew that was her sister, in human skin.

'_Kagome…' _Rin spoke, as she stopped about six feet from them.

Said girl lifted her head and paused, eyes widened in shock. Did she just hear Rin? That was her sister, her deep mahogany coat turning a haunting shade of silver in the full moon's light. Plus she knew her pack sister's eyes, even after months of not seeing her.

"Rin." She answered in the human tongue, causing InuYasha to raise his eyebrows.

He looked between his girlfriend and the she-wolf in confusion. He wasn't afraid of the creatures he'd come to love, just merely cautious. And by the sound of Kagome's voice, he knew she recognized the wolf. But how?

"You know this wolf?"

Kagome nodded, halting tears while trying to remain human as much as possible, despite her wolf side howling for her to return back. "I do." Then she leaned back, looking up into his face, with eyes that glowed brilliantly in the moon's heavenly light. "InuYasha…please try to understand…." Her speech was failing, pausing to take deep breaths that seemed to be causing her pain. "I've wanted…to tell you from…from the beginning…but I couldn't." Her hands trailed up to capture his face. "Believe me I wanted to, so badly."

"Kagome, what are talking about-you're not making any sense here."

"It's about…" She dropped her head to his chest, convulsing and moaning as the change was literally taking over. She didn't have much time left. "Hold me Inuyasha! Don't let me go! Please don't!"

"I won't let you go, Kagome!" She was scaring him, mainly because she wasn't making any sense. Plus her condition was worsening. "Tell me, baby. Please, tell me what's happening to you."

"It's about….what I really am."

"What you really are?" After not receiving an answer, Inuyasha looked back and forth. Lingering at the strikingly beautiful wolf whose piercing dark orbs watched closely and between Kagome, his Kagome that was shaking to death. He was rocking her back and forth, collecting every single clue he had to try and figure out what was going on and why.

She knew the wolf standing before them. Her eyes matched the color of the creature that saved him long ago, her strange animal-like behavior, her collapsing beside the road, naked the day he first saw her, her connection and adoration for the moon, her interest in wolves, the way she was protective of him, her mysterious past with no identification, very little information about her family, very evasive when it came to personal questions, the constant flashes of her and the midnight wolf…

At that point, InuYasha was starting to realize that the girl in his arms, the one he loved beyond all hope, the one he connected with in such a short amount of time…was she really not human? Was he correct on his hunch, when he pointed out to her that night in his mother's house, his almost firm declaration that she was the wolf…the very one that kept him warm and alive?

InuYasha didn't want to believe it. Such a thing was downright impossible. But what other explanation could there be? As he gazed at her struggling pale face, her clenched eyes that held her mysteriously beautiful eyes that reflected him and everything around her, the boy came to grasp the scary unearthly conclusion and said in such a firm, unbelievable tone in the night…

"You are that wolf, aren't you? You're the one that saved me."

After hearing what she longed to hear, the truth from his lips she nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am." She whispered in a choking like voice.

"Kagome...I-"

* * *

A distant crunching brought the three beside the rocky cliff to attention.

"Rin…Rin what is it?" Kagome whispered frantically. Her nose knew something burly and musty was coming but wasn't sure what.

Rin turned toward the sound, ears back, stance tense and muzzle that bared her sharp canines that could rip and tear flesh. _'We're in bear territory, Kagome. This is were they come to hunt.' _Her snarls increased. _'Kagome you need to get out of here. You and that boy!"_

"We can't. InuYasha's leg is broken…And I think I'm about to change back."

Both human and wolf looked to her, stunned at the transforming human's words.

'_Well, I sent Shiori and Souta back to the pack, to get them. But we need help and fast. We're no match for a hungry black bear at night.' _While a pack could easily bring down or drive off a full grown bear, one-maybe two wolves were no match for it. _'I cant howl because it would distract me. Kagome, you will need to how for help, to let them know of our location.' _Rin begged as continued to snarl at the oncoming threat.

InuYasha was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "You're changing back? How? Why now? Kagome please answer me!"

Her fingers were cracking as the crunching and grinding of bones began. Kagome, unable to hold it back anymore, had one more chance to admit what was she felt all along. Before he saw her change. "InuYasha, despite what I am…I just want you to know that…that I…" She groaned before continuing, before looking up at him through human eyes for the last time. "That I love you…I always have, since that night when I kept you from death. And I always will…" Her voice was softer but he could still hear her. Her hands went for his face, remembering the feel of his skin as she cradled his cheeks, the feel of his lips as tears began pouring from not only her, but from her boyfriend.

Inuyasha knew now. She was changing back and she couldn't fight it anymore. This amazing woman was holding back just so she could say she loved him before losing the chance to. He didn't even know he was silently crying for her as they kissed, with meaning and passion for one final time.

And he whispered back, his voice hoarse from the cold and choking emotions. "I love you too, Kagome." He pulled back, staring into her glistening river pools. "And I always will, too."

After a meek watery smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. He embraced her back, unable to let her go just yet. The situation that this was the last time he could do this, hit him. Kagome was a wolf, one that was changing before his eyes.

"I'll never forget you." She whispered in his ear.

"Neither will I, Kagome. Neither will I." He promised.

* * *

Kagome, feeling that what she had to say was finally said, she pulled away and with great strength, stood up beside him, looked to the moon, nearly white now. She looked towards her growling sister, then back at her love who lay immobilized and looked lost and hurt for her leaving. She held her amber diamond, a sign that she would keep it with her, dropped one last tear for him.

She turned and let the change overcome her. And with the bear looming closer, she released her first long howl, sounding exactly the same as her bones shifted and muscles tensed. She collapsed on her knees and hands, human flesh being once again covered by sable fur, hands and feet becoming paws once more. She shed her clothes as her fur came back. Her tail was returning, swishing back and forth. Her long hair was now blending in with her coat. She half growled/half moaned as the convulsions and shifting continued until her human face was elongated and transformed to that of a wolf. With a final pulse, Kagome was now the midnight black wolf she was before.

Now that she was no longer a human woman, she turned towards the boy that captured her heart. She hated seeing him so broken and shocked. Hurt and confused. But the heart that beat within her, was the same when she a human being.

Inuyasha was stunned by what he saw. He saw Kagome literally change into his wolf before his very eyes. It was unbelievable yet a tiny part of him was amazed. He black coat quickly overcame her delicate human skin as her human features were erased within moments. But even now he stared at her reflective pools of water, and seeing the amber stone he gave her, Inuyasha still saw her. Still loved her…

(*)

Then, the bear came crashing into the clearing. Big, brawny, black and ready for a meal, it's own long teeth bared ready for a fight.

The howl Rin heard from her sister, as well as seeing the change herself, was enough. Kagome was back, but the way she gazed at the human boy, the brown wolf knew that Kagome was still pretty much human in her midnight coat. Now as the bear came into view, this was going to get ugly.

Kagome leaped in front of her human, her own body tense as she stood protectively. Her ears were pinned back, tail straight, eyes narrowed, muzzle that revealed razor sharp teeth and a threatening snarl and growling that made InuYasha shiver. She would defend her human, no matter what the cost. Her heart still beat with love for him and she would be damned if he got hurt by this predator.

Rin, knowing that Kagome wasn't about to leave the man's side, barked viscously and leaped into action, running for the bigger bear, aiming for the neck.

Kagome watched as her normally placid, playful sister bravely jumped into action with the proud power and strength of their kind. She shifted back and crouched letting InuYasha know that it was alright, alright to touch her. She felt a hand grazer her side, then felt the hand move to her head, completely trusting that she wouldn't bite him. Little did he know, Kagome was still calmed by his touch even now. Even as she stood rigid and ready should the bear come after them, InuYasha's hand on her shoulder and back reassured her.

Rin fought with all her might. She growled and barked, circled the bear then jumped. This was a repeat process, being swiped away but getting back up and attacking again, leading the creature away from her sister. She hoped that the pack would arrive soon.

* * *

And they did. Kagome first heard the rapid movements, then the distinct barks and howls, then finally saw as her alpha parents leaped from the trees, followed by the pack and charged to join the lone, attacking female wolf. Kagome recognized Kikyou on the unsuspecting bear's back. Shiori and Souta were nipping and biting at the feet of the bear, Shippou, who was not much of a fighter stayed put in the trees, until he saw her and immediately ran over, his shimmering tan coat that glowed in the moonlight.

'_Kagome…?' _

'_Yes, its me Shippou.'_

'_Where have you been all this time?'_

'_We'll talk later. But right now, I need you to help me.'_

The young male gazed at the injured Inuyasha, confused but nonetheless obeying his older sister's wishes to help.

Kagome watched as her parents bit and tore at the bear's sides, all her sisters and lone brother taking their own turns. Her aunt and uncle also helping by braving the bears' face, now scratched and bleeding. The black bear was ferociously assaulted, unable to make a single attack on a single victim. The roars, growls, barks, and snarls mixed as the fight wore on.

But a painful yelp caught the she-wolf's attention. Kikyou was thrown into a tree, a paw twisted uncomfortably. She laid at her side. By now the bear's attention was on her injured sister and despite the viscous wolves still attacking him, the burly bear started heading for her, causing her pack to fall and scatter with it's brute strength.

Kagome, ordering her brother to keep watch over InuYasha, snarled and ran as fast as she could, seeing red as she jumped at the bear, biting down on it's throat. The bear roared in pain, stopped only feet away from the indisposed wolf. Realizing that the bear was distracted once more, the pack members immediately began charging and continued their relentless assaults.

InuYasha watched, fascinated by the pack's power in numbers. How a single, bigger predator would be so easily overwhelmed by ten wolves. He even watched Kagome charge into action, her graceful form stopping the bear in its tracks. He was transfixed as the battle waged, the sheer power and will overwhelming the bear as it began to retreat, numerous bites oozing blood and long scratches on it's black body and face. The numerous growls and barks drove the beast further, the bear only growling in pain and defeat as it carried its injured self back into the shadows from whence it came.

* * *

After the danger had passed, the pack suddenly crowded her, whimpering and barking. InuYasha immediately spotted the alpha, the biggest wolf: Big and black with the muscle and attitude. And then he noticed another smaller wolf, a she-wolf standing beside the black alpha, mostly likely the alpha female. The two were muzzling the newly changed Kagome, who was submitting by laying on her back, in apology for being away so long and for acceptance back into the pack. It was one thing to read about wolf behavior in college textbooks, but for InuYasha it was worth it to see it happening, up close in the wild.

So he was totally off guard when he heard a growl coming from the other black wolf. InuYasha recognized her as the one who took down those two hunters, her blue eyes and scratch on her muzzle a dead giveaway. And not only was she baring her teeth at him, she was standing on her injured paw as if to walk over and attack him next. He did not want to be on the receiving end of those canines, which was lightly dripping with the bear's blood. Now that she fought the bear, she had her sights set on him now.

Fortunately, as Kikyou moved towards the injured boy, she was immediately thrown down by her near twin sister, her teeth bared in warning, snarling to not go anywhere near him.

'_Don't you dare hurt him!' _Kagome laid her ears back as she stood over her sister.

'_He's a human. They are all the same!' _The blue eyed creature argued back, not able to struggle due to her twisted paw.

'_You haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about! You won't know until you experienced what I went through. Why do you think I was gone for several months?' _She shouted back.

The whole pack stared at the confrontation. The alpha pair did nothing to stop the submission, instead they wanted to know what their eldest pup was talking about.

'_You… don't tell me you were-'_

'_That's exactly what I'm saying! They are not all cruel, especially him!' _Her glassy eyes then caught him, staring at them with beads of sweat on his face, his half shut eyes pained. _'I was a human woman who learned how to live like them! Learned to speak, to think, to feel, to trust, to love. And I don't regret a minute of it. Because I had found a place where I was accepted and loved for who I was…as a human being not a wolf. And I in turn found someone to love…' _As she spoke she never turned away from Inuyasha. _'I won't hurt you, you're my sister. But if you even try to go near him again I won't hesitate to pin you down and use my teeth and claws against you-injured or not!'_

And with that, Kagome moved back to let her sister up. She was serious. No one would hurt InuYasha or else they would face her wrath. She protected him, loved him even now. So she looked towards her pack, expecting anyone to argue or go against her.

No other wolf did step forward to challenge her.

The alpha leader turned his head up, sniffed and looked at his family. _'Alright. Since Kikyou is unable to hunt, me and your mother, along with Shiori and Souta and the omega pair will hunt tonight. Rin, you and Shippou will guide your sister back to the safety of the river.' _Everyone agreed. _'Kagome…'_ As he looked at his oldest pup, she was already walking towards the human.

'_Kagome…' _The black leader called again.

'_Papa, can we just let her be? I don't think she wants to leave just yet.' _Rin asked sympathetically. She saw the struggle in her sister's eyes and knew that she was still coping with the recent change. Plus the younger wolf believed that her love for that boy was still strong and was unable to depart from him.

The leader looked to his offspring and back at the scene. Kagome was back. She had plenty of time to explain all that occurred when she went missing. And Rin was right, she was in no mood to do anything but stay at the human's side.

Agreeing for the time being, the pack separated into two directions. As Rin and Shippou hugged and led their weakened sister over the ridge and the hunting party disappeared into the forest, Kagome was once again alone with Inuyasha. She walked forward, amber stone shimmering around her neck, eyes like crystal boring deep into his. InuYasha with as much strength as he could muster, sat up on one elbow to keep him eye level with her.

* * *

He now took a good look at her. She was still beautiful, still the woman he loved deep inside. She hadn't changed in the last six years, with the exception of more muscle and brutal strength just displayed in the fight. Her glossy black fur, as he reached up to feel it, was the same texture as her human hair. Daringly, he pet the smooth fur of her face, which she leaned into while never loosing eye contact with him. She whimpered and leaned more into his hands, seeking the familiar warmth.

'_Oh InuYasha…if only I could still speak to you.' _His hand was so soothing she never wanted him to stop. Her human heart now beating within her animal chest still desired, still ached for him. On impulse, she leaned in and kissed the hand that held her face, letting him know that she still loved him. Then Kagome went for his face and without hesitation she licked his face, kissing him all over. Then she nuzzled his neck and went down to lay beside him, to keep him from the cold as best she could.

InuYasha felt the meaning behind those numerous licks and nuzzles. He trusted her not to bite or attack him so when she laid down, he put his arm across her back and fell into her body heat she provided, like so many years earlier. His face now chilled with the bitter night air sought the heat she willingly gave him. Now that he was safe, safe but desperately wanting his Kagome back to the way she was, Inuyasha could only close his eyes and wished for this nightmare to end. To wake up with Kagome in his arms, in their bed, in each other's arms.

But the only thing he felt was his tears running down his face and into her fur.

They laid still for a while, neither willing to separate as the moon rose above them, white and pale as the forthcoming snow. Kagome still felt him shivering, smelt his salty tears and his rapid heartbeat. She knew he had to get out of the cold or else he could die from the bitter cold. She knew Sango and Miroku followed her in, so all she could do was wait for them to come within hearing distance. But the longer she waited, the more worried she became for InuYasha's health.

Finally, the wolf thought she heard pairs of footsteps and calls for both she and InuYasha. Relieved that they didn't get lost, she howled and barked to get their attention, to get them closer. She didn't want to part from him, but InuYasha needed help and she was unable to do anything now. She kept him alive and now he was able to go home…even if it wasn't with her. Oh how she wanted to cry so badly then for how hurt he was now, not just physically but emotionally.

After a final kiss to his face and feeling his weakened hug, Kagome once again barked as loud as she could as two beams of light came closer to the cliff. Not wanting to be seen just yet by her friends, she reluctantly left her love's side and dashed off into the trees.

* * *

InuYasha, unable to move or even think properly due to the immense cold, jumped when he felt two pairs of hands shaking him. Two voices, one masculine and one feminine, both concerned and frantic. He opened his eyes and looked into the worried faces of his best friends.

"InuYasha, oh my Kami are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Can you move at all, man?" Miroku brought his flashlight over his friend's body checking for any apparent injury.

"I think I broke my leg when I fell. I feel as if I've been run over by a dump truck." He answered, his voice hoarse and pained by the autumn cold.

"Yeah, we saw Kagome flee into the woods and we lost her. We tried following her but she was too fast." Sango helped her boyfriend and started to lift InuYasha from the ground. "Did she find you?"

InuYasha could only nod solemnly, wincing as he was moved.

"Then where is she? I don't see her anywhere. I was excepting to see her here with you, keeping you warm until we got here." He and Sango moved him until Miroku was using his body as a support for his friend.

"She-She is-" Inuyasha started but stopped as he lifted his head and saw a magnificent sight. The two unaware humans looked to where he was staring and awed at the sight as well.

The majestic black wolf stood proudly at the ridge's edge, the moonlight above casting a unearthly white glow on her sable coat, her tail curled around her.

But what caught Sango's eye was the glittering amber jewel that Kagome was wearing. "Miroku, do you see that?" She pointed.

"I do." Miroku also saw the necklace around the wolf's neck, the amber stone that was supposed to belong to Kagome. "InuYasha, what's going on?"

He didn't answer, couldn't answer right now. He knew he'd have to explain what happened later on and Inuyasha knew they wouldn't believe their ears. But all he could do was stare at her, at her mirror like eyes that he would never forget. His sunglow eyes met her reflective grays one last time, memorizing each other, letting the other know how their love still burned strong and true for one another.

And after many seconds of standing on that rocky ridge seeing them for the last time, Kagome slowly turned her head away and swiftly ran back into the forest, disappearing like a ghost in the night.

* * *

Okay, what did you think? I really want to know! And please don't hate me for leaving it there! You know why, because the next chapter is the final one, and I hope you all are prepared for a big, surprising treat! But I won't say anything else! I just hope you're ready for the last chapter and epilogue!

**Next Chapter: My Heart Still Cries...**(Oh what could possibly happen here? Will something **_magical_** happen?) Find out next time!

Until then...

Sayonara!


	13. My Heart Still Cries

Wow...how long has it been? And how many reviews...? Well right now I want to say I'm really, really sorry for this late update! I hit a writer's block-and how cruel it was to my readers when they are dyeing to know and read what happens in the final chapter! It's been about a month, but now I have returned and ready to rock and roll again!

...And now bear with me as I thank each and every person who reviewed- and yes the list is very long this time! I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter- nearly 30! I didn't I would get such a wide array of responses for this! But I am grateful for my readers...

Anyway...:

Kakashi-Aisuryu- I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait...But I hope you'll like this chapter! It's a long one!

xRaianx- I had that idea before...and there was a lot of debate about it. You'll just have to read and find out! And don't be sad...LOL!

Adam- Did you fall off your seat? If so, I'm sorry! I hope this chapter gets you back up for the "magic" event!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands- I didn't mean to make you cry...But I'm glad you liked it though! Arigatou!

Coka Cookie Cola- You're absolutely right! After everything they've been through, a happy ending is in the cards...just read and be happy! LOL!

InuKag4eva- Your praise of my work have me smiling! Thank you so much! I'm delighted that you enjoy this story! And no more crying! LOL!

animetears4- Yes, it's coming to its end unfortunately, as all stories eventually do. And dry those tears because I have another chapter up! I hope you enjoy!

Sassy618- Thank you so much for the awesome compliments! Last chapter was sad, I admit. But let's see how this chapter does!

Momo Minashi- No more tears please! *hands out hanky* Other people have nearly cried or did cry last chapter! Please! LOL! Read on and enjoy!

GladApple- *Hands out another hanky* I didn't realize so many people cried last chapter...NO MORE! PLEASE! LOL! I can't take it! *clears throat*...Thanks so much and enjoy reading!

Frosta- Wow...Your words and compliments mean a lot! Thanks so much! Sorry for the long wait! And don't cry! Just read and enjoy...please?

Storylovers91- Wow, thanks so much for the awesome words! Hopefully this should be a longer chapter! Enjoy!

takowa- Keep reading there will be a mention of it. And don't cry, please? LOL!

CasedClosed621- Yes, I fed in some action, as promised! Now here's comes some more fluff! Think you an handle it...?

S0me18skittles- I'm not spilling anything! But I hope you'll like it nonetheless!

Saria Forest14- Awe, thank you! Despite your frustration, please enjoy this chapter! I think you'll really enjoy it!

glon morski- Yes, I do because I like to keep my readers guessing! Read and enjoy!

JhadaLove- No! Do not cry! I'm drowning in other reviewers' tears as it is!-Seriously, read the other reviews- Continue to read and enjoy!

purduepup- LOL! Wow...thanks always for your endless support and reviews! Always appreciated! This chapter-after I wrote it has become a favorite of mine and I hope you enjoy reading it!

WezL- Never fear, for I have delivered another chapter-which I hope you enjoy reading!

elf mermaid- I know I can't believe it's almost over either. You know, your assumption is not far off-but I'll let you read and see for yourself! And the line, you'll find out also!

SweetHunniiBunnii- Thank you so much! Don't worry- just see what happens in this chapter and enjoy!

Sailor Peach- That's okay, I do it a lot too! Thank you and I hope this chapter answers a lot of your questions!

WolfOfEmpathy- I can't suspense very well either so I know how you feel! And don't forget there's an epilogue too!

AnimeFreak- I don't want to spoil or spill anything, but I bet you'll be happy by the end of this chapter...

kawaiiemichan- Here you go! A fresh brand spanking new chapter! Hope you like!

...Okay, that's finally over with. I don't know how many hankies I had to hand out! Seriously, I didn't expect to see-or read, so many people crying! I was literally drowning, you know? But I know that means you all love my story so I'm not angry. I appreciate every single review I get-mostly, but all these reviews show me how much I've come along in my writing! Wow...

Okay, remember this is the** LAST CHAPTER. **But there will also be an epilogue! So don't fret okay?

**Disclaimer:** I will never own the hot and adorable inu hanyou. InuYasha and co. solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi! And the lyrics at the end belong to Celene Dion. The only things I own are my ideas and this story.

* * *

**Chapter 13: My Heart Still Cries…**

The warm air of spring ruffled his silver locks. His eyes as golden as the sunlight itself tried to focus on getting his thesis done. Tapping his pencil on his rough draft, InuYasha tried to concentrate. But the warm, flowery scent of the magnolia trees did nothing to help. In fact, he was surrounded by fuchsia petals, dark and light, raining down all around him. One even landed on his palm.

InuYasha picked it up between his fingers, took in its soothing light scent and a few moments later he blew it away, into the wind with many other dancing petals. The boy sat back, closed his notebooks and fell back on the green grass, splashes of light dancing through the breaks of the tree he rested under. His eyes slid shut and sighed. He just couldn't focus on anything no matter how hard he tried. Distracted by everything that reminded him of her…

Kagome.

Her transformation from human to wolf was just unreal. Sometimes he wondered if it was all just some horrible dream. But the slight ache he got in his left leg that was now in a small brace proved it wasn't. But that didn't hurt him at all, not when he couldn't get her eyes out of his head. The eyes he'd come to know and love, the rare, puzzling, mysterious eyes of smooth glass still haunted him. Her voice still called to him, her face that held such a dazzling smile, her hair as shiny and glamorous with tints of blue in the sun, her hands that felt so good in his, her lips that were so sweet and unforgettable to him…she was all around him…and he didn't want that to end no matter how much it tormented him.

Days after the incident, he was inconsolable. He even heard about the supposed hunting party being called off due to extreme weather conditions and no success in finding the dangerous predator. But that wasn't what he thought about, even though he was happy for the wolves. As he lay the in hospital bed, scenes of that harvest moonlit night replayed in his mind. How she found him, how she was struggling not to change, her confession that rocked his heart even now, and ultimately her transformation into the black savior that he remembered years earlier. He was stunned, transfixed by her. He wasn't swayed in his own declaration of his love for her when she fought the bear in a different body. She was graceful, brave in the battle that could've easily killed her. InuYasha even saw how she kept her treasured amber stone around her neck, and the many emotions crossing her reflective gaze. And even as she cuddled next to him before his friends came.

But when she took off into the woods, now a wolf and not the woman he fell deeply in love with, he wondered…

Was this the end? Would he ever see her again? Would she still remember him?

All these questions and then some plagued his mind, most often at night when the sight of her as a woman falling from skin to a black pelt of the wolf she originally was, her eyes still the same. The sweet sound of her voice never let him forget. And it was killing him inside that she was no longer a human woman…but a wolf, a proud and stunning creature born to roam the mountains.

His love was still beating within his chest, still calling, still shouting, just aching for her to come back into his arms, into his life where she belonged. But his shattered heart knew…and cried with the fact that she was an animal. Was born a wolf and now was destined to live the rest of her life as one. A harsh reality. Especially when he sees and finds memories of her everywhere, of both of them, laughing and kissing without a care in the world.

And just that reminder made the man wince and not to due to the quick splash of sun on his eyes. His apartment, the epicenter of their odd growing relationship. He rubbed his face, groaned and frustrated that he had to go home sooner or later. But no matter where he went, there was always a lingering reminder, a distant precious memory of her…

He didn't go up to those mountains anymore. Not after that night. The pain was still fresh, too painful to recall and seeing her as a wolf and not the girl he fell in love with would only deepen the heartbreak. Even when he was desperately trying hard not to, Kagome was still there. She was in his thoughts, his dreams, in all the places they visited.

He also thought back to his apartment. Now empty of any glassy eyed girl and her hypnotizing smile. InuYasha hadn't the heart to remove any of her belongings. Through the cold harsh winter into the peaceful season of spring, the man had left it exactly the way it was, despite his best friend and Sango's helpful advise in moving on. No, it was something he refused to do because his room, in which they shared memorable nights together kept his sanity, that she was real. That for a while Kagome existed, and was not some fantasy he conjured up. Whenever he went for a walk, his red workout tee that he gave Kagome the day he met her was always on him. Even with her enticing scent of lavender and vanilla lotion now faded completely, InuYasha kept it with him so that it was like having her there with him. It calmed his soul much more than what music could ever do. And the bathroom, her favorite lavender/lilac shampoo and conditioner sitting beside his own, waiting to be used by an owner that was no longer here. He kept them even as he showered, and gazed longingly at the apple scented bar of soap she used- his personal favorite, and even the towel she frequently used that hung by his own, as if it belonged there.

Now he ventured to the park, where he took time to feed the hungry koi as she'd done and sat underneath the tree-their tree that was blooming with the spring that also witnessed their first kiss. He was torturing himself, he knew that. But he couldn't just forget her, not in a million years! She was so special to him, more so than any other being. He valued his friends, his mother, even his deceased father that died when he was young. They were all he had and he was grateful for them. But Kagome, she was something akin to sacred, a gift to him that was unlike anything else. She was more than what he imagined any woman to be, a person that took him by the heartstrings and made him love her without ever knowing it.

Kagome would always be his one and only, despite what other people may say or how corny it sounded. Like he gave a damn! No matter what form she was, be it animal or human. She was his heart, his smile, his laughter…Kagome was his everything.

And nothing could ever change that. Nothing and no one.

* * *

All she had was the memory of him. Now she sat and watched the world beyond the forest border, seeing life pass her by, living once again the life of the animal she was born as. Once upon a time she waited for a dream to come true, an impossible wish to be granted, a silent plea that she could be something she was not but so desperately wanted to be.

She had that and grasped it eagerly. Now, it slipped away and was now out of her hands, gone in the wind like a floating leaf in autumn.

The forest that smelt of damp earth, melting snow, blooming wildflowers and new, green shady leaves budding on the pine, oak and maple branches, Kagome ignored the spring's welcoming smells and tried to focus on one in particular. His own personal scent that made him. He always smelt like the forest- as he told her he came up to the mountains often, and his refreshingly unique mix of fresh laundry, oranges, and the misty air… and it pained her. Being in her home, her natural home and remembering her boy that smelt unlike anything else in the world made it tough to reconnect with her animal spirit. Although the winter had come and gone and was now melting into what would be a very warm spring, the four or five months that passed since her change and departure from him and the human world, Kagome was able to bring forth her memories, feel emotions her pack could not.

The forest used to bring her solitude, comfort and sometimes companionship. It now only brought her the life she left behind. She whimpered, wishing she could cry again. All her pain, sorrow, and despair was eating away at her. Wolves don't cry. But Kagome was no longer an ordinary creature of the forest. Her heart was now human, beating as such and thus was able to keep her human spirit deep inside her wolf pelt. Looking out into the sunny mountainside and quiet town below, gazing at the patches of snow and scarce animal life coming out of hibernation, the winter black night she-wolf darted from the edge of the woods and down to a meek, semi-frozen river, wanting to hydrate her body.

Jumping from the border that surrounded the river, Kagome walked forth and started lapping at the cold liquid. The frosty cold water hit her system with shock but she kept on drinking, not caring because she was able to handle it. After a while of drinking and listening to the sounds of her drinking and heartbeat, she licked her muzzle clean and by habit she looked down, her reflection enclosed by a thin sheet of blue ice. She expected to see her black face, broken with eyes that screamed for tears and release from the pain. But instead she, and as always, saw her human face. A thick, wavy mane of inky black hair surrounding a cute porcelain face with eyes full of life and laughter. Then his face appeared next to her, like he was standing right there with her. Then, one by one, faces of the people she unexpectedly left behind. Kagome turned away, unable to bear it and started in the direction of the only place she sought comfort in now.

As she ran towards it, jumping, leaping and dodging naturally Kagome let her mind loose, enabling it to bring him back…If she concentrated hard enough, she was able to feel his muscled arms around her, in their bed, sleeping and dreaming of the life they could have; his hot breath that fanned her neck and her shoulder; the beating of his heart that was slow with sleep, his voice that mumbled sometimes when she felt playful in waking him up.

As she leapt across a frozen stream, his voice penetrated her. The voice she would always carry with her, in her dreams, wishes, and thoughts. It echoed in her head, her heart and soul. It would always be the most beautiful voice to her. It was never short on affection, kindness, promises, and happiness. Every time he spoke her name, she would shiver with want and need. Accompanied by his rough, soothing voice was his touch, just as similar. The she-wolf remembered the feel of his skin against hers, how his thumb would caress her cheek or her lips. His fingers that would comb through her hair, a little ritual that put her at ease just before she fell asleep in his embrace. His lips…oh the sensation of those lips on her skin was unforgettable as well. His kisses always left her breathless, the endless attacks on her neck and throat would raise her irrevocable desire for him. The soft, loving ones on her hands and on each individual finger showed his more sensitive-and her favorite, side of him. All this in the form of a beautiful man she risked her human life for, he was worth it.

But it still left an irreparable hole in her.

She finally came upon a ridge-the ridge where she left InuYasha, Miroku and Sango that full moon night. She stalked her way down, the memory always fresh when she came here and climbed down to the exact spot where she last laid with him, sheltering him from the harsh pre-winter wind. And then she finally lay on the cold and hard ground, not intending to move from it. This is where she could escape and imagine herself as a person again. The keepsake she had around her neck also felt cool against her fur. The jewel that InuYasha gave her, his mother's glimmering amber diamond, the present that gave her his heart kept her believing. It remained around her neck and it would stay there. It belonged there, as a reminder of their last minute confession of love, of the deep and unconditional affection they held for one another. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her dreams take her away from it all and into a precious world she couldn't be in, again.

Hearing the howls of her sisters caused a black ear to flick in their direction. She could detect Rin-who was the most sympathetic and most understanding since her return, and her youngest pack sister Shiori, who also comforted her in her own way by laying next to her at night. They would be here in moments. Kagome reluctantly stood and stretched her whole body. It was either the one and/or both of them who came to find her when it was time to return. Kagome was thankful that her pack understood her need to be alone, minus Kikyou who was still reluctant to talk to her and why she wasn't expelled from the group in the first place.

Try as she might, the pure midnight wolf had given up on winning her near twin sister back. If Kikyou was refusing to accept her disappearance and return, then she had nothing else to say to her.

Appearing on the ridge, the deep autumn brown coat of Rin and the snow white coat of Shiori became visible.

"_You okay, big sister?"_

Shiori was always a gentle soul with a big heart. Kagome loved her for that. _"Thanks Shiori, I'm fine. I needed time to myself that's all."_

"_Well, mother and father insist we head to that one waterfall tonight. The water there is supposed to be fresh and crisp this time of year." _Rin said, her head titled cutely.

If Kagome remembered correctly, it was almost a year since that unworldly meeting with the Wolf Goddess Midoriko in that clearing. The water was the freshest around indeed. _"You wont be disappointed, Rin." _

Reuniting with her lovable sisters, the threesome barked and gracefully ran towards their family. Kagome was still in a state of change and depression but the presence of her two sisters always cheered her up in a way. She wasn't alone with them. Her wolf side always rejoiced when in the presence of her pack members.

But her human side wept with the painful loss and heartache of loosing her humanity. Something she once had but could never attain ever again, leaving her empty and cold inside.

* * *

When the full moon shined its brilliance upon the sleeping earth, a lone ghostly figure, long sheer black hair waving around her transparent form with an equally sheer white wolf at her side took in all the wolves that roamed the Musashi forest in the calm spring sky. And she watched a certain black creature with a human heart as well as the human boy she fell in love with. She looked inside each of them, almost feeling the same emotions of longing, absence, love, and loneliness. Over the winter she watched as Kagome adjusted to being a wolf again, and was surprised but still amazed at the raging inner human that ruled her thoughts by day and dreams by night.

For the boy, InuYasha she felt too that he missed the girl. Very much. Thinking of her everyday since her transformation and goodbye. He was suffering internally. They surely longed to be together again. InuYasha wishing for her return, and Kagome begging for a chance to be with him once more.

Midoriko wasn't blind. These two still yearned for each other, even after a lonely winter. And Kagome wasn't giving up hope. She was a lot stronger than first glance. She proved that she could persevere, overcome the obstacles that confronted her, and was smarter than any wolf she's ever seen. Kagome was special, and not just because of her mystical and rare reflective eyes. Her heart still beats strongly like the human being she once was, one that refused to let go of her memories when she selflessly chose to save her human boy and becoming an animal once more. She had never seen someone-a wolf, hold such strong and overwhelming desires and hopes. Kagome was a rare breed of wolf. A beautiful person inside.

And she knew what InuYasha saw in her, even after witnessing her transition from human skin to fur. He still loved her, regardless. And Kagome held onto his love and gave all her love to him in return. Wasn't his gift that still hung around her neck proof of that?

And after witnessing the behavior of the two over the winter and into the spring, Midoriko made the decision she never thought would make but not the least bit regretful about carrying it out.

* * *

He tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep even at such a late hour. He kept opening his eyes, glancing at his clock and groaning at the slow progression it was making. Not even three in the morning and InuYasha knew he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep tonight. The full moon that reflected white light on the wall opposite his window was…hauntingly beautiful. It was only a painful reminder of the night he lost Kagome to the wolf world.

The sheets that held her scent for so long was now gone. It sometimes felt like she wasn't even here, that he was imagining it all along. But he had to do was gaze at the glassed and framed bedside photo of him and her embracing under the twilight just weeks before everything happened. Oh how she looked so beautiful…

Plus, there was something keeping him awake. He didn't know what or why, but his eyes and mind refused to let him sleep. The window brought in tendrils of fresh flowery smells and the warmth of spring but it did little to help. He sat up and gazed out the window, a clear view of the snow dotted mountain just a few miles away. InuYasha was at a loss at what to do and think.

It was silent around his room and the apartment where he knew Miroku and Sango were sleeping peacefully across the hall. He only wished he could have his arms around a certain woman, one who could easily make him fall asleep just hearing her breathing and smelling her hair. InuYasha only shook his head and fell back down and covered his eyes with his arm. It seemed like everything and everyone was moving along nicely…all but him.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

In the beginning of his internal chastising and wishful thinking, a harsh wind startled him. He sat straight up, his heart racing wildly in his chest. Shaking his head, he was about to stand up and shut his window when a flash of light momentarily blinded him. When he lowered his hand from his face, Inuyasha let his sunglow orbs marvel at the ghostly apparition before him.

A transparent white wolf was hovering at the foot of his bed. It stood with its ears erect, white eyes of a spirit looking right at him. A long tail was swishing and sweeping all around its translucent body. It only stood there, as if waiting for something.

The man thought he was just imagining things. This couldn't be happening. He was just so exhausted he thought his mental health was going downhill. It was possible. But after seeing Kagome change into a wolf before his eyes, apparently anything was possible.

"Who are you?" He whispered, not quite trusting his eyes or his sanity.

The wolf figure only turned its head towards the moon outside before returning to focus on him.

'_Come.' _It echoed. _'Come, InuYasha.'_

"Wait, how the hell-How do you know my name?"

'_Do you want to see her again?'_

It took a second to know who the spirit was referring to. "Kagome, you mean?"

'_Yes. Do you wish to see her, to be with her again? Do you want her with you again, InuYasha?'_

"Of course I do . How do you know this?" InuYasha couldn't believe it. He confirmed he was definitely losing his mind talking to a sprit of a wolf and discussing his desire to see Kagome again.

Instead of answering, the ghostly wolf turned once more to the full moon. InuYasha, out of curiosity looked out too, towards the mountains.

'_Come, InuYasha if you so choose.'_ The spirit echoed once more and started for his closed bedroom door.

The human shook his head for the millionth time, seriously wondering what was going on. If this was real or if his mind was conjuring up images of wolves and loosing his sanity. But nonetheless, if it was a dream-which he doubted since he knew he wasn't asleep, he got up, put on some shoes and his red jacket to cover his naked chest and his only attire of sweatpants, and followed the now running ghostly wolf through the apartment, grabbing his keys, and outside towards his car mindless of his slightly throbbing ankle

Wherever it was leading him, InuYasha only prayed that this wouldn't be some sick twisted fantasy. Even if it was painful, InuYasha longed to fill the empty space Kagome left if he could see her again, even if he had to drive up those mountains following a talking wolf spirit that glided through the air above him.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of swirling wind. As she looked over the brown back of Rin who slept beside her, the female stared at the water that was moving in the middle of the pool, not caused by the falling water. It was turning and twirling into a rapid whirlpool. She slowly got up, confused at the strangeness of the current. She sniffed the air and only the damp earth and the many scents of her pack members was all she could smell.

Then a flash of pure white light illuminated the dark clearing, thus causing all the sleeping wolves to wake and yelp in confusion. Even Kagome was startled and had to turn away.

When the light finally settled, all turned to see the cause of the strange glow.

'_Midoriko-sama…' _Kagome said.

'_Who's Midoriko- sama?' _Shippou asked, also stunned at the translucent figure of a beautiful woman.

It was the alpha female who spoke. _'She's the guardian of wolves. She protects us in times of need, she watches over us every day.' _Masako bowed her head, as did her mate and the surrounding pack.

'_Wow…I never knew she existed.' _Souta chimed. _'I thought she was just a myth.' _The usual frolicking brown male sat and continued to gaze at such an unimaginable sight.

"_I have come in regards to the black wolf known as Kagome."_

All the wolves turned to said silent wolf, who was the closest to the edge of the pool. _'Why have you come again, Midoriko-sama?'_

The womanly spirit smiled. _"As your mother said, I am here to look over and safeguard all the wolves that roam this earth, safeguard them from the dangers they face day in and day out.' _Midoriko paused. _'And I couldn't just watch you suffer any longer, young Kagome."_

'_Suffer?' _Her silvery eyes remained focused on the spiritually powerfully goddess.

"_I did watch you in a human body for months and saw how happy you were with that young man. I watched as you laughed, as you looked like you wanted to belong in the human world. And in an act of complete selflessness, you gave it up in order to save that boy from certain death as you did many years before."_

'_Wait-was it you who gave her a human body, Midoriko-sama?' _Rin spoke up. She walked over so she was now shoulder to shoulder with Kagome.

"_I was indeed, young Rin." _She gazed at the brave pup that was Kagome's sister before returning to her silent sister. _"I must admit that what you did on that night was nothing short of passionate and heroic. You risked your life as a human woman so that boy could go on living. I have never seen such a thing in all my years. You knew what the consequences were and yet you still came into the forest just to save him. Your heart knows no bounds when it comes to love, Kagome."_

Kagome was awed at such words. They hit her hard, reminding her of what she lost.

Seeing the depression in Kagome's river gray eyes, the millennia-old woman continued. _"The heart that beats within you has chosen to remain human. Instead of ignoring what you had, you continue to hold it close. You choose to keep your memories, many of which are the times with your human boy. I can see how truly happy and carefree you were then. While you are now a wolf, you are no longer pure wolf. You carry with it more love, courage, strength, more power than you realize. Even I underestimated what you could do, Kagome."_

By now the rest of the pack remained fixed on her words. She spoke highly of the passion and humanity that Kagome kept close to her. None could believe that such a marvelous spiritual presence was actually here.

"_I did tell you before your transformation of the conditions and consequences you would face. And one in particular was that you would revert back into your wolf skin if you chose to return."_

'_I remember. And I know I can't ever be that human woman again.'_

"_You mustn't be so down, Kagome. As I recall, I said it would be "nearly" impossible to be human ever again."_

'_Almost? What's that mean?' _The white female known as Shiori asked, turning back and forth between her sisters and her family.

'_I think it means she has another chance, right?' _The alpha male, Akio said, his voice powerful yet hushed over the clearing.

'_I believe so.' _His mate nodded.

Kagome stood, staring back while looking as if she was starting to remember that long ago conversation.

"_I never did tell you the reasons why. I was trying to see if what you really felt as a human was also as strong when you became a wolf again. And you proved that your love and all you held dear in your heart is just as strong-if not stronger, than it was before." _

''_Does that mean-?'_

"_It means that if you want, and if you still desire it, you have a chance to become a human woman once again.. Your human side has cried endlessly and still yearns for such a life with that young man. It didn't fade with the passing of time, instead it only grew until it consumed you. I had to be sure. And you, young Kagome…I think that your love has proven that you are indeed different. And I am willing to offer you another shot, another chance in living in the human world, to walk as you once did, and be with the one man you love…as a human woman."_

The clearing was silent with the exception of the various breathing patterns. Kagome was indeed speechless, among other overwhelming emotions she couldn't name. To be the woman she once was, to be with InuYasha again? To reconnect with all she knew as a human being? To see, Sango, Miroku, even Izayoi again? It sounded too good to be real. She thought it was just a one shot deal. But she was drowning in her sorrow, regret and depression that she totally forgot about that part. But she didn't know how to, or even what to do to make it happen. But Midoriko said she had proved herself, that she held onto her human emotions-to her love and memories of InuYasha. And they didn't go away. They stayed because she wanted them to.

Midoriko could sense the female's shock. _"And it was also because that human male held onto similar feelings as you have. His feelings for you are just as powerful and strong as yours. He still longs for you, even when he knows what you are. But he doesn't care because his love for you didn't change. Even now he still holds onto it. It doesn't matter to him what you are."_

'_InuYasha…he still loves me?' _She cried.

"_Yes, very much so. And __because of such I have sent my spiritual companion to fetch him and is now on his way as we speak. In fact, he should be here within minutes."_

Inuyasha? He's almost here? For the first time in a long time her heart beat with such an intensity that she nearly howled with excitement, with happiness and overwhelming joy. Even Rin that continued to stand beside her was happy for her. And Shiori too who ran up to them.

The rest of the pack wasn't as ecstatic, especially one in particular.

'_What you do mean that human will be here?' _Kikyou spoke up for the first time, her ears pinned back in anger.

But before a dispute could break out, a faraway sound of rapid footsteps and the faint sound of wind was coming straight at them. The sound got heavier as minutes passed until a gush of wind announced the unknown arrival of a panting silver haired human led by Midoriko's loyal wolf companion; who immediately returned to the goddess's side above the whirling pool, its mission complete.

* * *

After what seemed like forever he finally stumble upon a clearing, but was unable to lift his head as he had to stop and catch his breath with his hands on his knees and his heart racing like a racehorse. His moonlight hair fell all around him, looking down at new spring grass and eventually letting the sound of water overtake his beating heart. Hearing said water, he slowly stood up and to his surprise was greeted with a pack of wolves, standing near a waterfall which a brightly lit figure with the transparent wolf at her side.

Inuyasha immediately spotted Kagome, who in turn was looking at him with her river clear eyes and his amber necklace hung beautifully around her neck. Her black coat reflected the heavenly light of the being-a woman by the looks of it, who was staring right at him.

"_I see you finally come, Inuyasha."_

Said man looked up, eyes widened in mild shock. "How did you-"

"_It does not matter how I know your name. What does is what I had you come here for." _

The woman's soft yet dominating echo had him transfixed for a mere second before looking back at the reason he thought he was here for. And she seemed to be moving closer to him. Kneeling down so he was eye level with her, he whispered her name in the softest voice the wolf's ever heard from him.

"Kagome…" He tried holding back the tears he wanted to weep. But he couldn't help but let a couple slide down his face. Inuyasha couldn't explain how amazing, how different it was seeing her again knowing the truth about her. All the feelings he kept locked away for her was springing out of his heart and to where she could see.

The black she-wolf did approach him, despite the warning growls from her family, who did not know him as well. She gazed at his face, watching as a couple of tears run down leaving wet salty trails on his face, eventually dropping off his chin. Slowly she walked over, as she too was being overwhelmed at seeing him again after so long, and in another body. And Kagome peered right into his eyes, not missing a single trace of emotion. He looked…miserable.

'_Oh InuYasha. What have I put you through?' _She never meant for him to be so saddened by her sudden leave. She was now only a few inches separate from his face. If she could cry then she would. But the only sound that left her was a whimper that had him reaching for her.

He slowly and cautiously felt the fur on her shoulder, the silky blackness of a winter's night he remembered running his hands through. Kami how he missed her. More daringly, he ran his hand from her shoulder to her face, never letting her eyes turn away from his. He knew those eyes better than anyone. Call it scary, but he could see her remorse, her regret and immense pain that he felt in himself. And as she snuggled into his palm, the man sighed with a heavy heart.

Midoriko watched the bittersweet reunion, feeling the heavy sadness the two felt. The tension that her family, with the exception of two, were feeling was thick. The alphas weren't pleased but they certainly wanted some answers. Kagome's twins sister however, looked like she was ready to kill. The attitude and grudge she had against humans were understandable but still outstanding and powerful.

"_I have brought him here for a reason." _All turned towards the mystical being. _"You have a chance to be human again. One chance I am granting you. If you choose to, your body will no longer be able to become a wolf again. Your change would be permanent…but would still be able to communicate with your family. _The wolf goddess stared at the two. _" I must say I have never come across a love that runs as deep or as strong. Nor has it even changed despite you seeing the truth for yourself InuYasha. A wolf and a human…granted it's unheard of, but from what I see it's not impossible." _Her lips drew up a gentle understanding smile to them. _"Are you willing, Kagome? To forever become a human woman just to spend the rest of your life with this young man? InuYasha, do you wish to have her, fully accept her and her origin and her ancient animal roots?_

'_Yes.' _"More than anything." They answered simultaneously. Not a shred of doubt, fear or uncertainty tainted their hearts or altered their voices.

"_Very well then." _Then as before, a swirling mist shrouded the ancient wolf goddesscausing various reactions among the pack.

'_What's going on?' Shiori._

'_What's happening, mama?' Shippou._

'_This is unbelievable.' Rin._

Kikyou however, was unable to stand it anymore. _'This **is** unbelievable! Are you going to just sit and watch her throw away her wolf skin to become one of them?' _Her snarl caught Kagome's attention. _'You're a traitor! You'll always be a traitor!'_

'_Kikyou stand down.'_ The alpha male ordered, standing above her._ 'I have tolerated your behavior long enough._' His voice, so serious and strong caused the never intimidated Kikyou to go silent and into submission. _'What your sister does is not to be questioned. You either accept or you don't.'_

Every wolf watched the scene even as the shimmering shroud of mist continued around Midoriko, who too was watching with interest.

'_Papa…' _The burly leader turned towards his eldest pup. _'Are you…what are saying, papa?'_

Akio, without moving his position over the now silent Kikyou, looked at Kagome. And he saw what he should have seen long ago. His pup was grown up, and he had to accept that. _'That no matter what happens Kagome, we could never hate you or your decisions. We all love you dearly, you must know that. And that I should have been aware of the changes taking place within you.'_

'_You'll always be welcomed here, my daughter.' _Masako spoke up, her tone not judgmental nor angry. _'We knew it was only a matter of time before you got old enough to start a life of your own. All we wanted for you was to be happy and safe, even if we aren't always together or that you are in another body.'_

'_Papa…Mama…' _She walked over, away from the boy she loved and to the company of her parents, who she never thought would accept her decisions. _'Thank you. It mean a lot to me.' _They exchanged several licks and nuzzles for the final time, keeping them in her memory.

InuYasha, still in his kneeling position watched as his wolf was saying goodbye to her family, to her pack whom still loved her. From the two males that he'd seen before, the deep brown and tan wolves, to the omega pair he failed to notice before and to her three sisters. Including the one that snarled at him before.

'_Rin, Shiori…Kikyou…' _Kagome still loved her sister despite their violent past. _'You all take care of each other okay?'_

'_You'll come visit us right?' _Rin asked, deep mahogany eyes pleading for a positive answer.

'_I know I will. I'll never forget my family, ever.' _With a lick and nuzzle to her precious litter mate. _'And thank you, Rin.'_

'_Make sure to keep in touch, big sister. You'll be missed but you deserve to be happy.' _Shiori said.

'_You too, little sister. And don't get into trouble okay?'_

'_Don't worry about me. We'll be okay. And I hope you will too.' _The white and black sisters exchanged goodbyes for a bit until Kagome knew it was time to face her sister, the twin sister with the sky blue eyes that were always furious and stubborn.

They stood quiet for a while; just staring at each other. Kikyou took a quick glance at Kagome's human boy before looking back at said wolf. She may never come to love or understand humans as Kagome did. She couldn't throw away her hate. But deep down, Kikyou would always care for her older sister, always keep a place for her inside. Nothing could change the fact of their sisterhood. She may always resent Kagome for what she'd done in the past, but there was always that spark of sisterly love that never did die out.

'_I hope you remain happy…sister.'_

'_Sure, just don't attack me when I come visit.'_

They both chuckled, a lot of tension melting away.

'_That's a promise.' _Kikyou nodded and was decided to nip playfully at her sister, like they once did as young pups. Kagome did the same, happy inside that they still retained thier bond and that their relationship as sisters wasn't completely destroyed.

After a heartfelt goodbye to her pack, Kagome, without any regrets and making promises she would keep to visit them once in a while, backed away from her family and right back to where she always knew she belonged, always wanted to belong. Right at InuYasha's side.

Midoriko looked on, moved by such a departing. Her powers never did lessen as she watched. And when it was finally over, she looked to Kagome and her human Inuyasha, side by side. Like they were made for each other, made to love each other despite their different backgrounds. _"Are you finally ready, Kagome?" _The shimmering and sparkling mist was increasing around her, the magical wind gaining strength and power for the final transformation.

With one last loving look towards her family, now grouped together to watch and a loving look at InuYasha, who had a smile-that handsome smile on his face that was waiting for her. Then she turned fully towards the heavenly spirit that she would always remember and always be grateful for. _'Yes, Midoriko-sama.'_

And unlike the first time she changed into a lovely human woman, this time when she was lifted it felt…magical, felt so right in her bones even as they began shifting. She heard the farewell howls of her family and knew Inuyasha was staring in shock and fascination from his spot. After the translucent wolf wove around her as before, Kagome felt the tingling, stretching and the elongating as her body changed. she twisted and turned in midair, her black coat ruffling with the breeze as it began peeling off to reveal human skin. The echoing of Midoriko's chant in her head and the intensity of the light behind her closed eyelids didn't make her unaware of the shift. Her head tossed back as her fur melted and left silky human flesh in its wake, her arms and legs morphing and once again feeling ten fingers and ten toes. Her long luscious winter black hair now swirled around her as the final shift began. She felt the strange sensation as her face shortened and morphing in a beautiful porcelain woman's face. Her eyes opened, radiant and happy as a joyous smile spread upon her lips.

And this time, she was privy to the world as her transformation concluded, seeing her family face's through her human eyes and to the man that meant the most to her, his gorgeous amber eyes meeting hers, once again as a person.

InuYasha stared, mouth wide open and eyes transfixed as he watched something that he never thought to witness, ever. And he thought her changing back into a wolf was unbelievable! No, this was even more unrealistic. But it was happening before his very eyes. Her arms twirled around herself as she was becoming a woman once more, seeing skin he longed to touch, her ever soft and silky mane of black also wrapping and waving around her. And even as he saw her human face, the one thing that astounded him was that his gift, his mother's necklace that she now possessed, remained around her neck. And it looked even more stunning in the misty light as it glittered and sparkled. But even more beautiful were her eyes, the ones he fell in love with, the ones that made him drown and fall and stumble and go weak at the knees, the clearness and the sheer, pure happiness blazed into them. And when she looked down at him, all he could do was stare while his soul, his heart, his mind all screamed at having her back again.

She slowly floated back down to earth. And wasn't even surprised when she fell into the strong capable arms of Inuyasha. Immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome knew without a doubt that this was home. He was home.

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha…"

And without another word, the one thing they both wanted and craved for a long time came when Inuyasha slammed his mouth on hers, moans escaping their throats. He held onto her bare body, loving how she became aggressive as she tried to dominate him. She giggled into his mouth and after a long while they pulled apart, speechless and breathless.

Unaware of their audience, Kagome rubbed nose to nose with him, and hummed at the feel of his breath on her skin. "I love you."

Her words hit him, making his heart jump-start and regain that normal rapid beating when she spoke in that soothing delicate voice. Kissing each eyelid before placing butterfly kisses on her nose, he spoke softly into her hot lips. "I love you even more. More than…more than I can ever explain to you."

"And I you. Forever." And placing a hand on his cheek she met him halfway and engaged once again in a kiss that had Kagome's former pack member howling and barking and jumping for joy all around them.

The reunion was successful. Sensing that her work was finally done, Midoriko silently wished upon the couple a lifetime of love and peace and slowly vanished along with her silent wolf companion above the waterfall's pool, the whirlpool ceasing the rippling waves where she hovered and returning it to it's calm and soothing state.

And as she continued to indulge in the taste of his lips and the sexy roughness of his kisses once again, the girl thought back to the day when she watched a certain movie, heard a certain song that reminded her greatly of them. A pair of lyrics stuck out clearly...ones that made Kagome realize just how much love she poured out for InuYasha...how true they were.

_**"Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime..."**_

_**'We'll stay, forever this way. You are safe in my heart and, my heart will go and on."**_

* * *

Well...what did you think? This chapter I think will always be a favorite of mine! I hope I answered and and all questions you had. And the forthcoming epilogue will explain more, I promise! But I hoped that this ending was one worth waiting for... and again sorry for the long, anticipated wait!

Final- Epilogue(I won't tell you what happening here!)-Evil Laugh inserted here-

Until then...

Sayonara!_**  
**_


	14. Epilogue

... Can you please forgive my lazy(yet tired) butt for not updating since God know when? I apologize for taking so long with this, especially since this is the final chapter/epilogue? I do appreciate all the support I've been given throughout this story and for the final time for this amazing story that's reached the finish line, I will credit all last chapter's reviewers! Can you believe it's the end? But alas, I must move on!

I've been reading so many books lately, getting inspiration and ideas. That's primarily my source of information and overstuffs my head with so much whit stuff, it's overwhelming! Read! Read! Read! The more you do, the better you'll be!

**For Chapter 13's commenters:**

xRaianx - I did have a fleeting thought of turning Inu into a wolf. But I think it worked out better this way. Thanks!

animetears4 - I'm happy you enjoyed it- immensely I might add! Speechless and moved to tears, full of romance! Another hopeless romantic! Thank you so very much!

KikyoWillDieByMyHands - At least it's happy tears! LOL! Thank you for your endless support! Enjoy the epilogue!

Coka Cookie Cola - That's because I saved the X rated stuff for the epilogue! *snickers evilly* Anyway, I'm always moved by your reviews and I'm hoping you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks again for your wonderful compliments!

Sailor Peach - Thanks so much! Hope you like this grande finale!

avatarneytiri - ALl good things come to an end eventually. But I hope this epilogue is worth it! Enjoy!

glon morski - They were by Celene Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". It was in my AU before the chapter began. THanks for your support and hope this epilogue was worth the wait as well!

InuKag4eva - Happy to hear you enjoyed it! Let's hope this final chapter does the job too! Enjoy!

JhadaLove - So am I! I couldn't leave everyone so emotionally frustrated! LOL! Glad you enjoyed it! And thank you!

listenbutterfly here i come - LOL! I chose two separate verses I thought fit well into the reunion! Glad you like it!

SweetHunniiBunnii - I'm glad you thought so! I hope you like this epilogue and thank you so much for your review!

S0me18skittles - A little hyper there, Skittles? LOL! But I'm happy that you enjoyed last chapter and pray to God you like this one too! Btw, Thanks so much for the endless support for this story! Truly appreciate it!

Inu'sgirl4ever - You were indeed and I'm glad you stuck with it until the end! And I thank you for your reviews and the comments throughout! Don't be sad, I have more stories to update plus some new ones in the works! I hope you stick around!

Sassy618 - The reunion I had to go over and over until it was just right and appreciate you enjoyed it! Thanks for your reviews, Sassy! Much appreciated!

takowa - That would've been a cute ending! But even if its not what you expected, I hope you like the epilogue just the same! Enjoy and thanks so much!

Momo Minashi - *Here's your new hankie* Glad my story made your day! I hope you like fluff because there's some coming! Thank you!

Frosta - Thanks so much for your comments! A sequel is possible, but not for a while. Many more stories to catch up on! LOL!

AnimeFreak - You left me the same review twice! LOL! But that's okay! I still love it! Hope you read and love the epilogue!

**Warning: Heavy Lime and Implied Lemon!**

...*Pant*...*Pant* whew, finally finished! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THis story has become a success because of your engorging and wonderful compliments! And now, ladies and gents... the grand conclusion of Through Glass Eyes...(a bit dramatic here, I know! LOL!)

**Disclaimer: **I will never own InuYasha. No matter how hot or sexy he is! Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plot and few characters of my imagiantion belong to me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

She hummed as she sprinkled some cinnamon on her latest creation. Unaware of anything but the sweet yet comforting scent of the spice and the recipe she was dead set on mastering, Kagome didn't hear anything or anyone behind her. When she reached for another ingredient, she immediately felt a pair of strong, masculine arms wrap around her waist, causing her to gasp. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, being swung around. Recognizing the greeting and the only person who did this to her, the woman laughed happily without a care.

"Oh my God InuYasha, put me down!" She was starting to get dizzy and her face felt hot from the activity. She felt her boyfriend's chest against her back and the rumbling caused by his snickering. "InuYasha stop, I'm starting to get dizzy."

Hearing her semi-serious tone, the college man set her down and then took her hand and pulled her down with him on the couch. Seeing her all flushed, her hair messy in a cute way and her eyes that glittered and sparkled with happiness, InuYasha knew he was even lucky just to have her back. She didn't protest as he pulled her down to lay on top, her head resting on his chest. The arm cushion supported his head, making it easier to see her. Her legs tangled with his, one hand settling on her back while the other found one of hers and started playing with her fingers. After Kagome giggled and began playing with his, their own private game, both were bathed in the quiet of the apartment.

It had been about three months since that night. And ever since he made sure to cradle her, kiss her, and make sure she was safely tucked in beside him, smelling her hair and feeling her warm skin before shutting his eyes at night. He didn't want to loose her, not after a long separation already. And with Kagome as another species, a wolf that was as dark as night and as wild as the forest she lived in. It was painful letting her go that autumn night. But he understood that it was sometimes difficult for her, leaving her family. Her decision to be with him, in a permanent human body was something she craved, was what she wanted she told him, because she couldn't imagine a life without him, telling him she loved him to the ends of the earth. But sometimes he saw her gazing out towards the mountain, a mournful and thoughtful frown marring her face. They eventually did go the mountains to visit her family after weeks of adjusting.

As promised, he took Kagome to see her pack, but only when she wanted to. He stayed at her side, searching for them. Until they spotted the wild array of wolves, InuYasha stood by and watched her reuniting with them. But a few wolves, particularly the dark brown she-wolf and the orange tan male often wandered over, curious yet not afraid of him. He didn't touch them, because he knew it was a bad idea. Unlike Kagome, he didn't know these wolves. But, as an aspiring wildlife conservationist, he took the rare opportunity to study the wolves in their habitat, noting their behavior and examining the dynamics of a wolf pack. Soon, Kagome encouraged him to sit beside her. And trusting her, he did and was able to interact with them more closely. The alpha pair liked him well enough, the omega pair shy but still curious, the pups, or Kagome's siblings, and pointing out each and every one to him, was trying to figure out exactly what he was to their changed human sister. Rin, the deep brown female and the young male, Shippou liked him the best. Kagome's twin sister, named Kikyou, stayed away from him, weary and cautious behind the trees and was often reluctant to join in the excitement. At least she didn't try to attack him again.

The next morning after his arrival with a newly transformed Kagome, Sango and Miroku didn't know what to think or say. They heard of the story of how she was a wolf turned-human-turned-wolf again by their injured friend and it took them a while to accept that unbelievable truth. But as soon as they saw Kagome again, Sango screamed and rushed over to hug her friend, shedding tears of joy. After the women rejoiced, Miroku expressed his happiness by greeting her with a hug-although he had to stop his hands from traveling down when he eyed the dangerous glare aimed at him from his roommate, not to mention his girlfriend-who was way scarier.

All in all, it was a heartwarming reunion. Kagome readjusted to human life again, thankful that her speech, memories, lessons, and motor skills were returned to her. Everything quickly settled back into routine. Wake up in InuYasha's arms, help cook breakfast, focus on her studies, a visit to Izayoi now and then-in which the mother enthusiastically welcomed her back, and taught her about gardening. Cooking and gardening seemed to become favorite hobbies and was glad to have something to do. Then dinner with everyone, staying up late affectionately talking with InUyasha and falling asleep in his arms.

Just thinking about her fascination for flowers InuYasha thought of the small potted flowers on the patio. His mother gave her some azalea and iris to plant sometime ago and were already starting to sprout. Kagome tended to them with much TLC everyday.

He kissed the warm flesh of her forehead, loving the way she hummed at his touch. "Tired?"

"A little." Separating her dancing fingers from his so she could delicately caress his face starting with his jaw line, she then lifted her head to meet his. "That recipe your mom gave me is a little challenging." Her pointer finger reached his lips. "I hope someday I'll be able to cook for you."

Feeling a little playful, he kissed her fingers before stroking her back, dangerously close to her backside. He thought he felt a shiver. "You do plenty already. You being here is enough."

Kagome felt his wandering hand, and as much as she wanted to shy away from the new feeling, she didn't move. Her pulse was starting to quicken, her heart leaping into her throat as his touches became more suggestive. Not that she was unfamiliar with InuYasha's daring moves, they were simply new to her. But if she were being honest with herself, she enjoyed having his hands becoming more adventurous. It awakened an even deeper part of her, one that hasn't been touched, one she hadn't known existing inside.

One of her legs boldly started rubbing against his, responding to him. And while it scared her just a little, Kagome was aware of a certain part of him, rising and hardening below her hips. Now her heart rate was skyrocketing. Staring into his eyes, moving provocatively against him, her mouth open to the growing sensations inside of her, Kagome knew what he wanted, and she was quite positive that her want was just about as obvious and strong in hers.

They never went too far since she returned. Maybe a few gropes here and there, and kisses that could promise more in the future. But his burning gaze, told her all she needed to know. And feeling his heart pounding against his chest, underneath her hand, it made her desire spread like wildfire inside her.

InuYasha waited patiently for her. He always wanted her to be ready, never pushing her further than what she was comfortable doing. He loved her enough to wait, wait for her decision to further their relationship. And judging by the sure fire in her eyes, combined with the spicy smell of the cinnamon she worked with earlier, she was so delectable, so desirable and so beautiful.

And then she swooped down, smashing her lips to his, both moaning at the contact. He knew then, and she knew then. They would make love for the first time tonight. And they wouldn't deny it any longer.

* * *

Since they had the apartment to themselves, the noises they made whilst removing articles of each other's clothing behind their closed bedroom door was of no importance to them. Right now, all that mattered was each other, and the magnificence of the other as they slowly and lovingly revealed themselves.

Since neither had any experience, and the blushing beauty that was Kagome was hesitant in making a move on her boyfriend, he sat up on beside her, staring into her curious yet worried looking eyes-probably due to doing something wrong on her part, and starting relaxing her by knowing what she liked. She only had on a sexy red bra and matching panties, and was moving her hands like she didn't know what to do with them. She looked so cute, behaving so brazenly earlier but when she showed off her nearly naked body, that flew out the window.

First he whispered soothingly in her ear while a hand started feeling the delicate skin of her neck. Moving around to kiss those lips he'd never tire of, his hand trailed down slowly, caressing her rapidly heating skin beside the bra strap and the tops of her exposed breasts. A moan that blended into a gasp ripped from her mouth as the seducing hunk beside her pulled away for some air and left her lips for her jaw and her throat. She didn't try to stop him as she felt his hands move under her to presumably unclip her bra. Only when she felt the restraints loosen did she become more aware.

He felt her tense. He looked down at her, her eyes closed. "Kagome…" When he softly cupped her cheek to look at him did she open her glossy water colored orbs. "If you're not comfortable, tell me. You know I won't ever pressure you. I understand your nervous, so am I. But if I'm going too far you have to say so. Don't hide anything because you think it might upset me or make me angry with you for stopping me." Her face, hot with the start of sweat stared up. He swiped a sweaty black strand from her face. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No. No I don't want you to stop, Inu." She unclenched her hands and slowly moved to her remove the bra. "I'm just nervous, like you said. But that doesn't mean I want this to end. I've wanted you, for so long." And with a sudden shot of confidence, she sat up and discarded the red garment shielding her.

"And I've wanted you to touch me like this, ever since I first realized what these feelings towards you were." Grabbing his hands, she moved them up to her chest, each hand touching her sensitive mounds. "I said I loved you, and I meant it. And now I want to.. completely…give myself to you, now."

The man's mind completely focused on the soft flesh in his hands. After he looked into her eyes for confirmation, his quest began, eager to explore the parts of her body he'd been waiting patiently for to navigate and conquer.

He had her groaning and moaning his name, had her flushing and panting the more skin he touched. This was his woman, and his alone. After waiting for so long, he finally had her and only he ever would be allowed to see and feel this woman's soft, pearly white skin. His mouth and tongue sucked and licked her rosy tips, fondled her skin that would someday hold the nourishment for an unborn child. And he hoped that one day, she would be carrying his children. It was something to look forward to. But right now, his hands roamed aimlessly along her hourglass body, finding her sensitive spots, what she enjoyed and what made her ticklish. He savored the salty taste of Kagome's flesh, loving how her body heated up by his touch alone. Then he moved down to her legs. Lifting a leg up, he kissed the tender flesh, humming at her mewls, delighted that their was no more apprehension or doubt in her body language or tone. Once he gave the twin the same treatment, he reached her sacred area, covered by the red cotton panties.

The wolf-turned woman never thought it would feel so good! Her hands clenched the sheets, unable to control the lifting of her back and her hips. She hissed and panted for some much needed relief. He was nearing the pleasure center, the area that throbbed the most. Kagome, flushed and hot as she was, refused to look away as he looked up at her as he urged her to lift her hips so he could removed her last cover. Sitting up on her elbows, the blazing inferno within her body increased when she saw the passion, the undeniably sexy way he licked his lips. Despite having never gone so far before, Kagome wasn't scared. What she was about to share with him was something she wanted to give to him. She, and her heart, belonged to him. Whatever he did with her body she could only accept and embrace with much fervor. Now as she watched him, spreading her legs wide to reveal what no other has seen before, the hot and sweaty female gripped the sheets hard, prepared for whatever was thrown at her.

"Oh!" She screamed, throwing her had back as his mouth and tongue started devouring her sacred area. She gritted her teeth, unable to keep her eyes open for too long as her lover pleasured her throbbing core. It was painful yet it felt so good! Hissing and groaning in pleasurable agony as he worked wonders below, Kagome was unable to think, let along say anything remotely understandable.

InuYasha never knew how a woman could taste so shockingly addicting. But he knew she would be the only woman to receive this special treatment. His own excitement which was being constricted in his pants was getting harder the more she screamed and the way she bucked into his mouth. As his tongue brushed along a particular spot above her wet center, her screams increased as did her panting moans and pleads for more. Who would of thought that his shy, innocent, and appealing girlfriend could transform into a woman that demanded and begged for more?

When she finally felt something about to burst, she sat up, holding herself up as she demanded her upcoming release. She didn't know what that feeling was, but it was coming fast. Then without warning, as InuYasha swept his tongue over the button that had her wailing, she shut her eyes tight as her climax hit her. The flushing beauty fell back down as what looked like Inu to be enjoying whatever came out of her. She didn't know if it was proper or what, but at that moment she didn't really care.

After she finished, Inuyasha climbed back over her, kissing her face. He couldn't believe he just did that. And so his body was shaking with the new sensations racing up and down his spine. His hardness brushed her highly sensitized flesh, and he bit back a moan. This night was for both of them, and he wouldn't rush it. His own needs and wants aside, Kagome came first before anything else. "Are you okay?" His hand caught one of hers and bent down to kiss her swollen pink lips.

She nodded, breathless. "Yeah…I'm fine." Her chest heaved with each breath, sending tingles each time she brushed her bare chest with his, which was also covered in sweat. She felt weak, like she was boneless and couldn't move. But she found enough strength to move aside some stray silver strands from his handsome face. "But don't think I'll let you win so easily."

And that's when he knew. He unintentionally brought out a more devilish side of Kagome…and was excited to see her in action.

* * *

Unaware of anything going on in the slightly lit apartment, Miroku unlocked the door and led Sango in, both just coming back from a night of dancing. They invited InuYasha and Kagome to come along, but they politely declined for a quiet night in.

Miroku took his shoes off and helped his girlfriend with her high heels. "I'm famished."

"Me too. It was a bummer that Inu and Kags didn't come. That club was actually quite decent." The maple colored hair woman shrugged off her jacket and threw it on the couch. "How about we get some chow? We can order in, watch a late night movie, snuggle…" She suggested, wrapping her arms around her perverted boyfriend's perfect body. "And go to bed?"

Miroku blew out a breath. That damn woman was always teasing him. But, he could tell she was too tired for some…intimate activity tonight. And so was he. "Yeah you're right." He pecked her nose and went to light up the kitchen. "Speaking of which, where are they anyway?"

Sitting down to rest her feet, she shrugged. "Maybe they went out. Had their own fun. You never know with those two." Just as she was about to call InuYasha's cell, both jumped at what sounded like an agonizing scream.

"What was that?" She stood up, facing the darkened hallway that led to the bedrooms.

He put a finger to his lips, so they could listen. After a few moments, what sounded like muffled voices and the repetitive creaking of a bed grew. Miroku, in his own perverted way, smirked at his blushing girlfriend.

"It seems that our friends have found their…"own fun."" He wiggled his eyebrows, silently congratulating his best fiend. "It's about time."

Sango, blushing with every moan and grunt she heard, glared at him. "Don't you think we should leave them alone? Why don't we stay at my place for the night? I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want a pissed off InuYasha coming out to bite our heads off!" She hissed vehemently, already starting for her purse.

Shaking his head, Miroku knew he would eventually corner his best friend tomorrow. And knowing Sango, despite how reserved she is and having respect for others, would undoubtedly talk with Kagome as well. Looking back at his friend's bedroom door a final time, he snickered and followed Sango out the door.

* * *

After a mind blowing orgasm after orgasm, Kagome finally collapsed onto the bed, a sweaty mess. It hurt when InuYasha first broke through her virginal barrier she wasn't aware of, but it only got better after that. She felt InuYasha trembling behind her as he pulled away, and quickly fell onto the bed to embrace her in a spooning position.

At that moment, she was glad Izayoi talked her into using "birth control" weeks before. Obviously, the mother knew her son and "future" daughter would be getting intimate quite soon and so explained in detail about the foreign method. It was protection she said, to prevent pregnancy until they were ready to have a baby. So when and if they wanted to "consummate", "make love" or "mess around" they wouldn't have to worry about an accidental conception. Not that Kagome minded. One day she would love to have children with InuYasha. Apparently so did Izayoi, who wanted "grandchildren to spoil rotten" and "to chase little Yashas and tiny Kagomes around the house".

She shook her head, and instantly fell into a blissful state, feeling the warm muscles against her back and the deep and slow breaths of air on her neck. Knowing she was where she wanted to be, the woman settled in, feeling the coolness of a blanket while being held in strong, reassuring arms, and finally drifted off with a content smile on her lips.

As she fell asleep, InuYasha smoothed stray strands of sweaty black hair from her face and shoulder, loving the glow she sported after their love making. While they took it nice and slow, they also went wild. And only because Kagome became more demanding and dominate.

She was ferocious. And he loved it. He figured it was in her natural born instincts as a wolf to not be pinned down but to take control.

While he loved the sweet side of her, InuYasha knew he would love challenging the "alpha female" side as well. Since he too was stubborn it was fun to see who could hold the upper hand for however long.

But, in the end, she was still his lovable Kagome. The girl he rescued, bonded and loved more than anything else. She was his entire world, no matter what she was or where she originally came from. He loved her so much it hurt to even think about being away from her. They've come a long way, fought long and hard for what they had now: A love that couldn't die or be burned out no matter what.

He would keep that fire blazing bright. He would continue to love her until the day he died. So with a loving lingering kiss to her lips, he laid his head down and pulled her bare body closer so her scent and her skin would be the first things he would wake to.

And then he closed his eyes, dreaming of a future that was now possible because of a certain woman. One with shimmering black hair and the most mysterious, deepest, most clearest eyes of clear glass he's ever seen.

He never felt luckier to have her in his life…to stay. To cherish. To love.

InuYasha knew that Kagome felt it too. Because it was too big and too powerful to be hidden. With a gentle squeeze to her hand…and feeling a softer one in return, the man grinned, finally content that everything was as it should be.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it bad? Good? You gotta let me know! So here we are folks, the end! After close to six months it's finally over! I hope every single reader has enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it! And now on to more stories(which I need to update, and to stop my procrastination! Shame on me! -_-;) I hope to see all of you soon and to continue reading my works

-Into The Mist will be updated next! Just so you know...:)

Sayonara, everyone! And sayonara to this wonderful story! This will always be a favorite of mine!


	15. Short Sequel Across the Oaks

**Here is the sequel, as I promised. Just a one-shot thatch seemed better than letting it drag on. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Short Sequel**

"**Across the Oaks"**

The air of winter was fresh and soothing. The ground blanketed with patches of snow. The trees now bare with only the dripping water that froze on their branches to decorate them.

A lone mahogany brown bitch with eyes of rich chocolate surveyed her new surroundings, her paws making a soundless track on the white snow. Her ears were erect, alert for any danger. Her nose taking in the newness of the area. So far she was the only wolf to cross this mountainside.

The day was quickly ending. The western sky bright with the pink and purples of a winter sunset. The lone female quickly scouted for a suitable shelter for the night and once finding a small abandoned burrow, settled in and watched from the safety and warmth of a half underground shelter.

Rin gazed out at the wintry woods, loving how empty but beautiful it became. Her winter coat protected her from the brisk winds and the chilliness of the falling snow. And from her viewpoint and the lack of any sound, there was an approaching storm on its way. Glad she was able to find such a small but suitable place to sleep for the night, the 12 year old female let out a breath.

As it grew darker Rin closed her eyes and thoughts of her family came racing in. Her parents still ruled the Musashi Woods at the foot of the mountain. Her two brothers were expelled due to an increasing risk of them challenging for the alpha position. Last she heard of Souta was that he was out there, somewhere still surviving possibly looking to court a lone female bitch. And Shippou, well according to Kikyou who saw him last, was doing fairly well and was already establishing his own pack with a black female, pregnant with his pups. Kikyou left the pack by her own will soon before she herself did. Her rogue sister challenged and failed to overtake their father for alpha and was unable to remain in the pack any longer. With the exception of picking up faint traces of her scent once in a while, Rin hasn't seen her sister since.

Shiori herself was doing well. Apparently before she left the wintry white female was trying to be courted by a rogue male following the pack. The Musashi alpha was having none of it. And judging by how Shiori was acting, it was possible that she would be with pup if she isn't already.

The reason the Rin left was for a simple reason. After everything that happened with her now human pack sister, she was curious about leading her own life, away from her pack. Though she questioned and doubted if leaving was the right decision, her mother understood her need. Her family was all she knew and she was afraid to leave the security and safety in numbers her pack held. Although she wasn't hundreds of miles away from her pack, Rin was out further than she's ever been.

In fact, it was after the last visit with Kagome and her mate that Rin really delved into such an idea.

* * *

_It was just in the beginnings of summer. The flowers were sweet in the air, the woods fragrant with their blossoms. The birds and squirrels were dancing and frolicking amongst themselves in the leave covered branches above them. The water that ran alongside them was cool and refreshing. Above the canopy the sky was a beautiful blue, cloudless and cheery._

_Today was a special day. For today, Kagome and her mate InuYasha were to visit after five long moons. The past winter was brutally cold, thus preventing the couple from staying too long. And plus it was risky for Kagome. _

_Akio and his alpha female Masako were anxious to see their eldest pup. After hearing and smelling the news of their last visit, the two eldest wolves couldn't wait to see them. It took them some time to get used to the strange smelling male that was Kagome's mate. But his scent of oranges and mountain air held no threat or evil intentions. Rin and Shiori were happy too. Kikyou was still adamant about being too friendly with the humans but she was secretly curious and somewhat more relaxed after about three years of constant visits. _

_Souta and Shippou, who were both considered rogue came back only to see their human sister. It was the only time the alpha male allowed them to return among the pack. _

_And relaxing by the river, Rin was on the lookout for the familiar scents. Often it was her who escorted her sister and mate to the pack. But as her ears and nose picked the approaching humans, Shiori and Shippou were way ahead of her._

"_It's them! It's them!" "They're here!" The two siblings shouted. And just like two bullets they disappeared among the colorful woods. _

_Rin sighed, wondering where on earth those two got their energy from. They were the most rambunctious pups in the pack. Excited herself, she also stood and paced back and forth. "I'm so excited, mama, papa! I can't wait to see them! It's been such a long winter hasn't it?"_

"_That it has, Rin. That it has." Masako nuzzled her daughter. _

"_I hope it'll be a summer day we all won't forget." The male Akio said as he approached Rin's other side. "Kagome has grown so much. And I must admit, she looks happier than I've ever seen her."_

_Kikyou, drinking from the river, licked her chops clean before speaking. "I know. Why she chose humanity above wolf hood is still puzzling to me and always will. But even I can see that sparkle that human male put there that wasn't there before. He seems to make her smile and laugh."_

_Rin, somewhat shocked at her sister's increasing acceptance of the human couple, turned abruptly to the approaching black wolf. "Why Kikyou, there is some trace of good in you after all."_

_Blue eyes narrowed at her sister. "Oh?"_

"_Oh come off it, sister. It's all good. You now know Rin loves to tease." The burly black-brown wolf that was Souta came from behind them. _

_After huffing, the biggest female pup went to a nearby tree and sat in the shade, eyes still narrowed teasingly at her litter mate. _

_It was only minutes later before Shippou came barreling through with his shimmering sandy coat and bushy tale , his tail wagging and tongue lolling out his mouth. "They're almost here!" _

_All of them were now wagging their tails, the pack yipping and barking in joy at the approaching pair, being led by the small female Shiori. As soon as the shy yet energetic Shiori walked over the log that blocked in the clearing, some branches were lifted and soon Kagome was carefully over the log followed by her silver-haired mate._

_All the wolves could smell the new scent coming from the bundle in Kagome's arms. The two adults had a smile as they greeted their animal family. Even though he was born human, after getting to know them and spending time around them, thanks to Kagome he was considered part of their "pack."_

"_Hey you guys. How's everyone?" Even as she spoke the human language, all the wolves could understand her and communicate via wolf line, like they've always done. _

"_Kagome dear, how was the birth?" Masako walked over as Kagome was being helped to kneel on the soft summer grass, careful to make sure her precious cargo was secure. _

"_You look healthy, Kagome? I expect you're well?" Akio_

"_We want to see our newest member!" Shippou_

"_Is it a he or she?" Souta_

_Holding up a hand, she silenced them all. "Yes, everyone I'm fine." Looking up to her husband, she held a hand for him to sit beside her. InuYasha obliged happily and hugged his joyous wife around her waist. "We had a baby girl back two full moons ago, in early April." Slowly she uncovered the baby's head, revealing a soft layer of moon silver hair, like her fathers. And soon after, the little girl's eyes opened to reveal a stunning sight. Unlike her mother's, which were clear as crystal, the baby's had several tiny specks of sun gold, courtesy of InuYasha. "We called her InuMika. InuMika Cho Taisho."_

_The alpha pair gazed at the infant, stunned at the beauty the child possessed. While she was no wolf pup, Mika was still considered their first grand-pup. _

_Rin walked over and peered at the two month babe. "Kagome, she's beautiful. She even has your nose."_

"_Yeah but other than that, she takes right after her father." _

"_Yeah, but she has your temperament." He added, a teasing smirk on his face._

"_Oh right, like she doesn't make the same face you do when you're hungry. You are so full of it!"_

_And that's how the day went. Kagome and InuYasha introduced InuMika to her clan, one by one. Although Kikyou was still adamant about getting anywhere near the humans, she managed to get a good look at the babe, noticing how alike she was to her sire. Rin was nowhere close to shy as she bonded with the two month old Mika. And Mika, although wary of the different muzzles and eyes on her, her fear and whimpers slowly faded the more she realized that she was safe in her parent's arms. _

"_Hey, sister? Can I talk to you alone?" Rin asked. _

_With a nod, she handed her daughter to her husband, where he proceeded to sit Indian style and let himself be surrounded by his "in-laws" and fellow relatives. She got up and walked alongside her pack sister a ways until they were a far enough distance away but still within seeing range of the pack and new father. _

The memory in the wolf's mind replayed those moments as she sat with Kagome. They were the closest to each other. Rin always had her sister's back, while Kagome always defended her. So it wasn't hard to spill out all the questions and thoughts about change. The human woman said change won't come to you unless you make the effort and stick with whatever happens. It's about taking chances in life. You want something, you have to be willing to accept whatever happens along the way. And she was a prime example.

"_As long as you strive for it, continue to dream and pursue it, you can do and be anything. Changes are unknown, but they won't happen unless you make them happen."_

* * *

Her words were strong. And it sparked something within her wolf heart.

A sudden scent on the wind caused the she-wolf to stand. Musk, cedar leaves… and animal blood.

"Another wolf."

It was far and distant but not threatening. Laying back down, Rin remained alert for a few more hours until the clouds started bringing snowflakes. Only then did she sleep, concealed by the drifting precipitation.

That scent was everywhere the further she traveled, like it was following her. The next morning a new blanket of snow covered the landscape, sparkling beauty and new icicle formations on the branches above. It reeked of freshness, a new start and full of promise. From the lingering odor and some new tracks, new wolf tracks that were not her own, bigger compared to hers Rin concluded that this newcomer was a male.

And it wasn't until a few days later as she stopped for a quick drink at a small stream did she catch sight of the big male. Rin stood stock still as a big, burly, well-muscled silver-white wolf strode through the trees, confidence and strength in his every step. His eyes, a combination of many shades of yellow eyed her as he approached the icy stream.

And Rin discovered he easily towered over her. Her head barely reached his shoulder. The female stood her ground, not afraid but a little intimidated by the size of the male.

"Why do you not cower?"

The she-wolf was startled by his voice. Deep, powerful, confident, strong. His tone was accusing , like he was expecting her submit to him because he was the male.

"Should I cower? I have no reason to. You're not in control of me." Rin might be small and less muscular than this strange beast but that was no reason to stand down. So she remained tall, fearless of him.

His magical eyes stared her down with slight irritation and puzzlement. "You do not fear me, bitch?"

Her hackles rose a bit. "Why should I?" Her mouth revealed her razor teeth, her ears starting to lower in anger.

"This is my territory, bitch. You will not come and expect me to let you pass through without incident." Inwardly he was amazed by the smaller wolf's bravery. She was not backing down. Any other would know not to mess with him. "I am not here to harm you bitch but this Sesshomaru warns you should tread with caution while in another wolf's territory."

"My name is Rin." Her darkening gaze narrowed, not willing to relax just yet. She would not give in to his demands.

"Rin. Well Rin, you do well to heed my advice. Not many other males would simply let a bitch get away with such behavior." The silver male stepped forward. "However, if you're in need of a place to call your own… this part of the mountain has had not many stragglers or rogues for quite some time."

Her snarling ceased the moment he said it. Did he just say what she thought he did? "What are you saying?"

The silver beast turned away, ready to leave. "I'm saying- and I will not repeat myself again, that you're welcome to stay here if you'd like." Taking a couple steps he stopped again. "And I apologize for coming upon you so harshly."

The small brown female was something else. Never had a wolf stood up to him before, in his own domain. This bitch had such spirit it astounded him. Small though she was, the bitch called Rin didn't look like one to roll over in submission easily. With a female that held no fear of him, maybe… just maybe...

The mahogany colored wolf stared at his retreating form. First he demands why she doesn't submit to him and now he apologizes and offers her a chance to stay here… with him. The she-wolf didn't get this mysterious stranger. He came off as bold and powerful. But was he really?

Even though they got off on the wrong foot, maybe Rin could see herself here, living in a different part of the mountains, where winter was as magnificent here as its lone male resident.

He seemed like a mystery. A big one. And she was nothing if not determined and bold herself. If she could handle her brothers and litter sister Kikyou, then there was no way she would be put off or scared away by this handsome stud.

'_Stud? I did not just think that! I can't stand him!' _But was that the truth, really?

Shaking her head, deciding to ponder on her sudden change in attitude to Sesshomaru- wincing as she thought it was a unique and quite dashing name- she made her decision and quickly galloped to catch up to him to walk alongside him.

'_Maybe change won't be so terrifying after all.' _

The silver male was slightly surprised to hear her running up to walk beside him. Never did he expect her to actually consider his offer. This female called Rin was more than a pretty bitch to look at, but she looked like she was one not to completely bend to his whims and roll over on her back. She looked like a fighter, stubborn and bold. Like himself

Maybe the challenge to keep her at his side was worth risking his lifetime vow of solitude.

And looking into her shimmering rich brown eyes, Sesshomaru knew that he would be okay with that.


End file.
